Davis 10 Ultimate Digimon
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis now has been given the ultimatrix after defeating Diaboromon which allows his digimon to go to the next level which he'll need to rescue five digimon held prisoner and to stop a great evil
1. No More Secrets

"Earth. Home to many species. The marvelous ones are called digimon. Digital Monsters that have lived on this world for years. There are some that are connected to one man. One man that has the power of many digimon and his name is Davis Motomiya." Davis and the others were watching the news as it appears his secret is out. After Davis defeated Diaboromon almost a year ago and gained the ultimatrix his job has been easy until now.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"It looks like your secret got out." Zane said.

"How?" Davis said.

"Someone must have saw you transform." T.K. said.

"This is Billy Hangmo. Today's topic is about Davis Motomiya" A newsman said showing a picture of Davis with his back turned and making a silly face.

"What's with the picture?" Davis said.

"I think you look cute, and goofy." Kari said with the others chuckling.

"Now I know the digimon that lived on Earth aren't a problem." Billy said and showed the top of the omnitrix. "It's the ones that have these symbols on them. Turns out they're all Davis Motomiya since he can transform and attacks civilization."

"Attack?" Davis said. "I save the innocent. I help people."

"Don't let it get to you. He's probably just saying this stuff for ratings." T.K. said.

"That or he thinks you are attacking depending on how you look at it." Zane said.

"Davis Motomiya, threat or menace? You decide." Billy said and Davis shut off the T.V.

"I can't believe that guy thinks I'm a threat." Davis said. "Who could have told my secret?"

"It couldn't have been Tai or the others, they never spill a secret as important as this." Kari said.

"Leave it to me, I'll find out who." Zane said.

"Well I'm going for a drive." Davis said.

"I'll come with you." Kari said. Davis was 16 now and had his own blue and green car. During the drive Davis was complaining about the whole thing. "Look Davis try not to let this bother you."

"Kari you know how hard my life was at like school. Imagine what it's going to be like when people are looking at me like I'm some kind of maniac." Davis said.

"If this is from Hangmo's show only 24% of viewers think you're a menace." Kari said.

"Okay that's not so bad." Davis said.

"I'm only telling you this so you won't be disappointed by getting your hopes up." Kari said. "76% think you're a threat. It doesn't matter though. Don't let what people think of you stop you from doing what's right. I think you've always been a hero."

"Maybe, but life is just going to be so much harder for me now." Davis said and saw Zane pull up to him with T.K. "What's up?"

"I've done my research." Zane said.

"We found the guy that spilled your secret." T.K. said.

…

An Apartment

Davis and the others were climbing up some stairs in an old apartment building to the guy that spilled Davis' secret.

"This place needs a major make over." Davis said.

"Ssh." Zane hushed him.

"Why are we whispering?" Kari whispered.

"The guy we're looking for is just on the other side of this door." Zane whispered. They knocked on the door. Someone opened it a crack and saw the top of the ultimatrix. Then the woman behind it opened it up.

"Oh you must be friends of Steven." The woman said. "Steven!"

"Coming Mom." A boy that looked about 8 with short brown hair with a blue hoodie, jeans, and the omnitrix symbol sowed into his hoodie. "Davis Motomiya!" They were surprised to see it was a little kid.

"Please come in." Steven's Mom said. They went into Steven's room and saw pictures of digimon all over his room and on his computer.

"Why did you do this to Davis?" Zane said with anger.

"What?" Steven said.

"Ruin his life." Zane said.

"I would never do anything like that." Steven said.

"Oh really." Zane said lifting him by the collar.

"Zane stop it." T.K. said. Zane dropped him on the bed and Steven began to tear up.

"Dude you are not going to cry." Zane said.

"Stop being mean Zane." Kari said. Davis gave Steven a tissue.

"Thanks." Steven said cleaning himself up.

"Why did you tell people who I was?" Davis said.

"I'll show you." Steven said and went onto his computer. "I have a digimon blog. I post pictures and stuff like that. I noticed some of them had this symbol." He showed the omnitrix. "They also appeared around Odaiba."

"Wow you're pretty good for an eight year old." T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm good with the computers. I can get some security stuff too." Steven said.

"Great another computer wiz." Davis complained thinking of Izzy and Yolei.

"I have all the digimon you can change into. Splashmon, Tyrannomon, Holbymon." Steven said.

"Holbymon?" Davis said.

"I think he means Halsemon." Kari said.

"Still why did you tell people who I was?" Davis said.

"I just thought everyone should know how cool you are. All the attention and money." Steven said.

"Attention!" Davis said.

"Money!" Zane said both of them feeling happy.

"That was a nice thought, but now that people know who he is it made Davis' life harder." Kari said. Then T.K. noticed a picture of the back of a digimon he's never seen before.

"Who's this?" T.K. said.

"I thought it was Davis. Here's where I got the picture." Steven said. "It's from a military base on the south coast of Japan." He showed a video of the mystery digimon with a light sword fighting soldiers and shot the camera.

"No sound?" Davis said.

"I can get security stuff, but I'm lucky to get military videos." Steven said.

"We should get Ken and check this out." Davis said.

"Don't need to, I know another way." Zane said.

…

The Dump

"Why are we at the dump?" Davis said.

"This why." Zane said showing a green battle jet. "It's called the Space Flyer III. It's plumber technology. I recently came across it so now we don't need to bring your friend with us."

"So Ken wouldn't be in danger." Kari said.

"That and I didn't like riding in that dragon. Moves too fast for any excitement." Zane said. They hopped in the jet and took off to the south of the country. "We'll be there in no time."

"I wonder what a digimon would be doing at a military base." T.K. said.

"That looked more human, it could be a new enemy." Davis said.

"Lots of digimon may look human. Remember Arukenimon and Mummymon." Kari said. then they were being attacked by military jets.

"Hang on." Zane said as he tried to steer away.

"Why are they attacking?" Davis said.

"We're in military air. We're not suppose to be up here without government approval." T.K. said.

"I got them." Zane said as he fired a laser and shot one down.

"Zane those guys are on our side you can't shoot them." Kari said.

"Relax he hit eject, even though his parachute is on fire." Zane said.

"Open this thing up." Davis said as Zane opened the hanger and Davis jumped out using the ultimatrix.

"Halsemon!"

Halsemon flew down and caught the pilot just before his parachute tore open and landed gently on the ground. Then was surrounded by military soldiers.

"Whoa guys take it easy." Halsemon said and changed back.

"I'm Davis Motomiya. You have heard of me right?" Davis said. The next thing he knew he was locked in a cell. "I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to get a phone call." Then the cardinal came in with the others.

"Let him go." The cardinal said as Davis was let go.

"We showed him our badges." T.K. said.

"We had a few experiences with you plumbers." The cardinal said. "The name's cardinal Rex."

"We're here because we heard there was a digimon causing trouble." Davis said.

"Yes it comes in the middle of the night and takes some supplies for our rockets and engines. What he's building that's what we don't know." Rex said.

"Then that's what we're going to find out." Davis said. They waited inside the base for the mystery digimon to appear. When he did they were ready to attack. Davis was about to use the ultimatrix, but it wouldn't work. "What's with this thing?"

"Unknown digital reference detected." The ultimatrix said.

"Don't worry we got this." Zane said as he absorbed the ground. He was about to pound the digimon, but it ready a laser on its arm and fired. T.K. knocked over some crates and Kari created some lightning, but he was able to block it with a light sword.

"Any other ideas?" T.K. said. The digimon jumped up and redirected the lightning right at them.

"Hey wolf face." Davis said as he swung on a chain and kicked him, but he tossed him back. Then the ultimatrix scanned the digimon and Davis transformed.

"Mercurymon!"

"I wasn't sure if I still had this one." Mercurymon said. He ran into attack, but the digimon slid kicked his legs then struck Mercurymon that shocked him. When Davis woke up the others gathered around.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"That digimon knocked us out in one hit." Zane said.

"It's worse. This time he took a nuclear bomb." T.K. said.

"The good news is we know where he went." Kari said. They went to the ocean and found their way to and made it to an underwater cave and when they got some air they saw him working on a ship.

"Now I get it. He stole those parts to rebuild his ship." Davis said and he turned to face them.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I like to go home." The digimon said as a timer started from 2 minutes.

"If that thing is equipped with a bomb it will take out more than a mile." Zane said.

"So what, don't get in my way." The digimon said as he tossed a tool that created sparks. Kari created a force field and Davis jumped out of the way.

"Don't touch it Davis get the digimon." T.K. said and Davis transformed.

"Angemon!"

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Howling Laser**."

The two attacks collided and it was a draw with the two facing each other.

"What can you do to stop me?" The digimon said.

"Maybe not me, but my new ultimatrix will help." Angemon said as he slammed it on his chest.

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

The digimon brought out his light sword, but Magnaangemon pushed back with his own sword. He pushed the digimon back and knocked the tool off.

"**Soul Vanisher**."

Energy coursed through Magnaangemon and he flew at the digimon slicing at his chest pushing him back. Kari created energy chains to hold the digimon down.

"The bomb!" Magnaangemon said, but was deactivated.

"Got it with 20 seconds to spare." Zane said defusing it.

"You did that on purpose." T.K. said as Davis changed back.

"Alright let's get some answers. Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Lobomon. In the digital world I am known as the warrior of light." Lobomon said. "Me and four others were on the run from a monster called Axeknightmon."

"Where are the others?" Kari said.

"I don't know we were separated." Lobomon said.

"Well don't worry. We'll find your friends and get the plumbers to take you back home." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Davis was about to start his first day of a new year at school, but he just stood outside.

"You have to go in at some point." Kari said coming up behind him.

"I could drop out." Davis said. "They know my secret. I'll be treated worse. Everyone must hate me." Kari just went up and kissed him on the side of the face.

"Not everyone." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and went in. Everyone saw Davis and he was scared of what people were thinking of him. He met up with Ken and the others and they started clapping and soon everyone was clapping for him surprising him.

"Looks like we got a real hero in our school." Ken said.

…

Lobomon

Lobomon was still chained up in the cave until he heard someone coming down.

"Hello are you the plumbers?" Lobomon said, but saw it was someone else that scared him. "Axeknightmon!"

"No one escapes me." Axeknightmon said.


	2. Stranded Story

Davis and Kari were in his car driving down the street in a hurry with Zane and T.K. driving not far behind him.

"What are we looking for again?" Zane said.

"Reports of a digimon covering most of the city in snow an ice." T.K. said.

"Davis pull over, there it is." Kari said as Davis stopped and Zane stopped. They got out and they saw a small bear digimon firing snowballs.

"That's it, I was hoping for something more…intimidating." Zane said.

"Whatever the case we need to stop him." Davis said. "They say fight fire with fire so I'll fight ice with ice." He slammed down the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon!"

"**Avalanche Claw**."

Icedevimon fired icicles from his wings to gain the digimon's attention. Then the ultimatrix started beeping.

"Don't change back on me now." Icedevimon said, but the ultimatrix scanned the digimon instead. "Oh that's better, I guess."

"Quite messing around." Zane said as he absorbed the stone from the ground.

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

The digimon fired snowballs, but Zane turned his hands into swords and sliced the snowballs to defend himself.

"What is this a snowball fight?" Zane said. T.K. charged at the digimon, but he slipped on the snow and slid to the digimon kicking him in the face.

"Okay I thought my charm brings good luck, not jinx me." T.K. said.

"Maybe it was just a onetime thing." Icedevimon said. Then Kari noticed that the digimon was crying.

"You big meanie." The digimon said.

"What?" Kari said finding it weird. Icedevimon slammed the ultimatrix on him and changed.

"Icedevimon digivolve to….Skullsatamon"

"I was expecting an ice type digimon." Skullsatamon said. "Zane I'll attack high and you attack low. Then Kari you use a heat spell on the guy."

"Right." Zane said.

"Okay." Kari said, but still unsure about this whole thing.

"**Nail Bone**."

Skullsatamon fired a beam from his staff that blasted the digimon and disrupted its data. Zane changed his hands to hammers and pounded the digimon.

"Now Kari!" Zane said.

"Guys hold up." Kari said.

"What's the matter?" Skullsatamon said.

"Guys just look at him." Kari said as they saw the digimon was crying. "He's acting like a little kid. I think he's just scared and confused where he is."

"You can't be serious." Zane said.

"Let me just try talking to him." Kari said as she went over to the digimon.

"I'm warning you. Leave me alone." The digimon said.

"It's okay you don't have to be scared of us." Kari said trying to be gentle.

"If he is like a kid he should be." Zane said, but T.K. just slapped him in the back of the head.

"You attacked me." The digimon said.

"We thought you were attacking innocent people. We didn't know you were scared." Kari said. "My name is Kari, what's yours?"

"I'm Kumamon. I'm from the digital world and known as the warrior of ice."

"You a warrior?" Zane said and started laughing.

"Can you not be mean for one day?" Skullsatamon said.

"If you're from the digital world what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Did you come to try and find your human partner?" T.K. said.

"No I was brought here. You see it started not so long ago." Kumamon said and started to tell how he came to the digital world.

…

Kumamon's Story

"Back in the digital world I watch over a village where it's in a field of snow." Kumamon narrated. Young digimon that lived in cold climates ran around, playing, and Kumamon watched it all. "We lived peacefully and I was a great warrior. Even if I did act the same as them, but one day that was all ruined." A dark cloud came over the village and Axeknightmon landed in the village. The young digimon were scared and ran off, but he had his eyes set on Kumamon.

"Are you the warrior of ice?" Axeknightmon said.

"Who are you?" Kumamon said.

"You won't have time to find out." Axeknightmon said. Kumamon jumped over Axeknightmon and changed his body to an icicle.

"**Frozen Tundra**."

Axeknightmon countered it with his lance and pushed back with more force pushing Kumamon back landing face first on the ground.

"**Treason Vortex**."

Axeknightmon spun his twin spear around forming a vortex of darkness that blew Kumamon into the side of an ice mountain knocking him out.

…

Kumamon

When Kumamon woke up he was in a cell where the bars were made out of energy and guarded by Gardromon.

"Oh good you're awake." He looked around and saw four other digimon.

"I know all of you. You're Beetlemon, Loweemon, Agunimon, and Lobomon." Kumamon said.

"Yes we know you too. You're Kumamon." Lobomon said.

"What's going on?" Kumamon said.

"We were all attacked by a monster named Axeknightmon." Loweemon said.

"You all were attacked by Axeknightmon?" Kumamon said.

"Oh no I'm in here because I want to be." Beetlemon said.

"Really." Kumamon said.

"No he's lying." Agunimon said.

"Lying?" Kumamon said.

"You don't know what lying is." Lobomon said finding that weird.

"My village is a peaceful one. There would be no need to." Kumamon said. "Why would Axeknightmon capture us?"

"We don't know, but as long as we're in this cell we can't use our powers to get out." Lobomon said.

"Maybe we can. Now that Kumamon is here." Agunimon said.

"Me?" Kumamon said. Agunimon went over to a side of the cell and removed a panel.

"You element is ice. Just place your hand inside here." Agunimon said. Kumamon placed his hand inside the wall and the cold temperature his hand emitted caused it to short circuit and the energy bars were down.

"**Pyro Punch**."

Agunimon pounded the Gardromon knocking them out and he and the others were free.

"There, but it won't take long for Axeknightmon to discover we broke out." Lobomon said. "Let's see if we can find a way out of this prison." Lobomon said as they made their way down the hall. Thy stopped as around the corner were two more Gardromon.

"Any ideas on how we can get around them?" Beetlemon said.

"You're element is thunder. Create an electric path shock with the metal on the floor and ground." Loweemon said. Beetlemon placed his hands on the wall and electricity went through the metal shocking the Gardromon until they were down.

"Good, there should be an exit somewhere." Lobomon said.

"An exit won't be good. This isn't a prison." Agunimon said as they looked out a window and saw they were over the Earth. "This is a space ship."

"Are we even in the digital world?" Beetlemon said.

"Hard to say. I never left the surface." Lobomon said.

"We need to find Axeknightmon and get us back to our world." Loweemon said.

"No we need to find an escape pod." Lobomon said.

"Axeknightmon will just come after us again. Whatever he wants we need to stop him." Loweemon said. Then he held his chest in pain.

"Loweemon you can't keep the other half controlled." Lobomon said.

"I'm fine and I'm taking down Axeknightmon." Loweemon said as he went down the hall and Beetlemon went with him. Agunimon and Lobomon went the other way and Kumamon followed them.

…

The Control Room

Axeknightmon was in his control room as the Gardromon monitored where his prisoners were until Loweemon and Beetlemon busted through the door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Axeknightmon said.

"Yeah tell us how this feels." Loweemon said.

"**Shadow Meteor**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

They both struck him in the back and kept firing until they stopped and wait till the smoke cleared to see if they done any damage. Axeknightmon jumped through and pinned both of them to the wall with his spear.

"I hardly felt it." Axeknightmon said.

…..

The Others

Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon made it to the engine room where they saw what was powering the ship.

"What is that thing?" Kumamon said.

"That must be the power core for the ship." Lobomon said.

"We need to find an escape pod so we know where to head too when this whole thing comes down." Agunimon said.

"That will have to come another time." They turned to see Gardromon holding Loweemon and Beetlemon with Axeknightmon.

"Any other ideas?" Agunimon said.

"Yeah fight." Lobomon said as the two of them pounded the Gardromon, but Kumamon didn't know what to do.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**."

They both launched their attacks, but Axeknightmon blocked them both. He then used his spear and struck both of them down leaving only Kumamon.

"It's over, give it up." Axeknightmon said.

"**Crystal Breeze**."

Kumamon blew an icy wind that froze Axeknightmon and the Gardromon so he and the others could get free, but Axeknightmon was able to break free in not time.

"Hurry run." Lobomon said as they ran out the door, but Axeknightmon tripped Kumamon. The others kept running until Beetlemon stopped.

"Wait where's Kumamon?" Beetlemon said and they soon see him running behind them.

"Hurry he's right behind me." Kumamon said. They kept running until they reached the control room where Axeknightmon was waiting for them.

"There you are." Axeknightmon said. They tried to attack, but their powers weren't looking. "Don't bother, I couldn't have done it without help." They saw Kumamon holding a device that blocked their powers.

"Kumamon is with you?" Beetlemon said.

"Kumamon helped me because like a kid he was scared. Now you're all mine." Axeknightmon said.

"Except me, you promise." Kumamon said.

"I lied." Axeknightmon said.

"What a coincidence. I lied too." Kumamon said as he dropped the machined and smashed it. They all attacked pushing him back and ran out of the control room. "In here, it's a smaller ship." They entered a smaller room and closed. The same ship Lobomon used detached itself from the planet and headed to Earth and they crashed on the coast of Japan. When they all got out they looked around.

"Where are we?" Agunimon said.

"I think this place is called Earth." Loweemon said.

"What do we do now?" Beetlemon said.

"I can get this ship working to get us out. It might take time." Lobomon said.

"Axeknightmon is bound to come after us." Kumamon said.

"Not if he can't find us." Loweemon said. "I say we split up to find a way back to the digital world."

"Well then until we meet again." Lobomon said as they went their separate way.

…

Odaiba

"After that I haven't seen them since." Kumamon said as he finished his story.

"We already met with one of them. Lobomon he's back in the digital world." Davis said.

"Lobomon! Really!?" Kumamon said.

"Yeah we be glad to do the same." Kari said.

"We'll send you to the digital world and have a digimon plumber escort you back to your village." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about your friends, we'll find them." Davis said.

"Oh thank you." Kumamon said.

…..

The Digital World

Kumamon went through a digital gate and saw someone heading towards them and thought it was a plumber.

"Oh I'm glad to be heading home." Kumamon said.

"Oh not yet." He was surprised when he saw that it was Axeknightmon.


	3. Pure Darkness

Out in an old abandon building Loweemon was sitting on a crate with a punk with a power saw, a muscle man with spike mace, and a scientist with a blow torch.

"What are we doing here again?" The punk said.

"I'm here to give you money and all you have to do is deal pain to me." Loweemon said.

"That doesn't make sense." The scientist said.

"Just do it." Loweemon said and felt pain in his shoulder. "Look I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand. Just do it." Each of them tried striking and hurting him, but his dark powers build up and blew them all back. "Try it again."

"Hey!"

"Who's there?" Loweemon said. They saw Zane coming up the stairs with a tool box.

"I heard I could make some money here." Zane said.

"Yes all you have to do is hurt me." Loweemon said.

"Easiest money I ever made." Zane said as he took out a piece of tatenight from his tool box and absorbed it. Then noticed his badge was going off. "That's not a good sign."

"Quite the talking just do it." Loweemon said as he showed he was in pain.

"You know what forget it." Zane said.

"Get him and I'll pay double." Loweemon said. The muscle man pounded Zane with his mace. Loweemon grabbed Zane from the back.

"You're asking for it." Zane said as he turned his arm into a sword and slashed at Loweemon. The punk used his saw on Zane, but he blocked it and the saw was broken and Zane pounded him. The scientist tried his blow torch, but Zane moved out of the way with the muscle man trying to pound him with his mace.

"I can't hold it." Loweemon said as he roared and his dark power blew them all back.

"Okay I'm out of here." Zane said as he ran out the door. The three were about to go after him.

"Leave him, he's not important. I don't have much time left. It's getting stronger." Loweemon said.

….

The Others

Davis, Kari, and T.K., got together at the Space Jet III after trying to find the three remaining digimon that escaped Axeknightmon.

"Any luck?" Davis said.

"Nope." T.K. said.

"Maybe Zane did." Kari said and Zane pulled in his car.

"Found one of our runaways." Zane said showing Loweemon on his badge.

"From the information Izzy gave us this one's name is Loweemon. He's the legendary warrior of darkness." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but this is a weird one. He was giving money to people that can hurt him." Zane said.

"That is bizarre." Davis said.

"But there's something else going on with this guy. My badge was going off and he roared like a lion blowing us all back. He looked like he was in pain." Zane said.

"Something's going on and we need to find out." Kari said.

….

The Warehouse

They looked around the warehouse, but Loweemon and the three were already gone.

"Zane how did you find out about this?" Davis said.

"Oh well…." Zane stuttered because he didn't know what to say.

"You were in it for the money weren't you?" T.K. said.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to find out where he went." Zane said.

"I'm already on it." Kari said with Zane's tool box banged up and she was using her magic on it. "Whoever touched this box last isn't that far."

…..

Loweemon

Down in a mining tunnel the minors were being attacked by Loweemon and the three. The scientist took control of a drill machine.

"You sure about this? It could kill you." The muscle man said as Loweemon held himself.

"Yes. I must not let it escape again." Loweemon said and noticed a green light running down his body. He turned and faced Davis and the others.

"Don't you have enough digimon?" Zane said.

"It's the ultimatrix." Davis said.

"Get them out of here." Loweemon said as Zane absorbed the stone and the drill machine was heading towards Davis, but he used the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon got a hold of the drill and tried to hold it down. The muscle man tried to hit T.K., but he kept moving out of the way. He kept swinging his mace until T.K. moved out of the way causing him to hit the wall and a piece of rock landed on his head. The punk tried to hit Zane with his fixed saw, but Zane smashed it against the ground and pounded him.

"Now for you. You over grown black cat." Zane said about to attack Loweemon.

"Wait!" Kari said.

"Why should I?" Zane said.

"He looks like he's in pain. Let's try it my way and talk to him." Kari said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zane said. Kari just ignored him and went to talk to Loweemon.

"It's okay we know you're on the run from Axeknightmon." Kari said. "We already helped your friends Lobomon and Kumamon and they're back in the digital world. We only want to help you."

"If you want to help me, then please hurt me." Loweemon said.

"Why? You can tell us, we help digimon." Kari said.

"I have a dark power within me. It keeps trying to escape." Loweemon said. "Pain on the outside is the only thing that keeps it back."

"That doesn't make sense. Let me help you." Kari said as she placed her hand on his chest and used her magic, but Zane pulled her back.

"What are you doing? This guy sounds dangerous." Zane said.

"I was just trying to see this dark power." Kari said. "I know how he feels. I feel in pain from the powers of darkness. It always comes after me, but I don't want someone else suffer the way I have." Then Loweemon felt pain again.

"No I can't hold it back any longer!" Loweemon roared and launch a dark force that blew everyone back. It started the cave to come down, but Tyrannomon got up and used the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannomon digivolve to…Mastertyrannomon"

He held up the cave ceiling to keep it from coming down. Loweemon was still in pain and blasted the wall clear open.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get away before it's too late." Loweemon said as he ran out the opening.

"We got to help him." Kari said.

"Why should we?" Zane said.

"Guys can we talk about it later." T.K. said.

"Yeah I can't keep this thing up." Mastertyrannomon said as Kari used her magic to lift the stone ground they were on.

"Zane Loweemon looks like he's in a lot of pain." Kari said.

"So?" Zane said.

"I'm saying he's scared, on the run from Axeknightmon. He's in real pain and we don't know why." Kari said. "I'm saying we have to help him. I can't turn my back on digimon who need help especially if they're in pain from the darkness."

"Guys I'm getting a cramp." Mastertyrannomon said. Zane filled up the crack and Mastertyrannomon let go and changed back.

"Okay. Look if Kari think he needs help then we better see if there's something we can do." Davis said.

"What!?" Zane said.

"I'm with them." T.K. said. "He sounded like he was really hurting. There has to be something we can do to help him. Plus all that power, it could be dangerous and the innocent will get hurt."

"So let's find him fast." Davis said. They headed out and tried to find him and got his signal on their badge.

"There he is." Kari said. They pulled over and was in a lot of pain. "Loweemon!"

"Get back. I can't hold back anymore." Loweemon said.

"Hold back what?" Davis said. Loweemon roared in pain as he was surrounded by a dark cloud and his whole body changed as he became a new digimon. "Who are you?"

"Loweemon is that you?" Kari said.

"Not anymore. I am Duskmon."

"Duskmon?" T.K. said.

"That's it. I thought he might have went on a rampage or something." Zane said.

"Now that I am out. It's time to see what this new world is about." Duskmon said as he began to walk off, but Kari got in front of him.

"Hold on what happened to Loweemon?" Kari said.

"He's inside me like I was inside him. Now move out of my way." Duskmon said.

"Look Duskmon…"

"**Lunar Plasma**."

Duskmon launch a red slash blast from his sword while Kari was trying to talk him, but the blast hit the ground in front of her blowing her back and caused a big explosion.

"Kari!" Davis said all scared. Duskmon walked off and the others went to see if Kari was okay. "Kari wake up." Davis shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Kari are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I think so." Kari said as Davis held her close.

"That's it he's getting it." Davis said as he used the omnitrix.

"Halsemon!"

He flew after Duskmon as he was heading his way to a nuclear power plant. He kept firing lasers from his eyes, but he kept missing or kept on being blocked. Duskmon didn't even look.

"Okay how do I stop this guy?" Halsemon said. "What would Kari do? Be friends, fat chance after what he did. Then again he has friends here." He pressed down the omnitrix. Duskmon made it to the plant.

"Duskmon!" He faced his sword up at a building and saw Lobomon.

"It's me." Lobomon said.

"Lobomon? I heard you went back to the digital world." Duskmon said.

"That doesn't matter. Listen to a friend and go home." Lobomon said.

"This does not concern you." Duskmon said as he kept walking.

"It does." Lobomon said as he hopped down in front of him.

"**Lobo Kendo**."

He brought out his sword and clashed swords with Duskmon. Duskmon pushed him back and used his Lunar Plasma and shot him through the wall. Duskmon struck his sword in a machine and the power entered in him.

"So much for this new digimon." Lobomon said and changed forms.

"Icedevimon."

"**Tundra Freeze**."

He fired the ice beams from his eyes and froze him, but he was able to break through. He launched another slash blast, but Icedevimon phased through it and the others arrived.

"Be careful. It looks like Duskmon is absorbing radiation." T.K. said.

"I have a spell that could help, but we need to extract that radiation." Kari said.

"How?" Zane said.

"Look see those rods. They control radiation." T.K. said pointing at the top of the machine.

"I'm on it." Zane said as he climbed it and absorbed the rods. While Duskmon was still fighting Icedevimon Zane got a hold of him on the back. He pounded him on the eye on his chest and absorbed the radiation.

"**Frozen Claw**."

Icedevimon struck him in the chest and extract the last of the radiation with some of his strength was out and Duskmon collapsed to his knees.

"Now Kari." Zane said.

"**Niya Chuya Kiya Mesocomopes**."

Kari launched two beams of light that swirled around and hit Duskmon and he was able to transform back into Loweemon. Kari fell back, but Icedevimon caught her.

"What did you do?" Zane said.

"Unlike you I tried to help him." Kari said. "That spell makes people act the opposite of themselves. I figured it would turn Loweemon back." After the battle the plumbers came and loaded Loweemon onto a ship and took off.

"That leaves two of Axeknightmon's former prisoners." Davis said.

"Hopefully they're more easy to deal with than Duskmon." T.K. said.

…..

The Plumber's Ship

Loweemon was held in a container in case he transformed again. Then the ship was stopped and an explosion blasted the plumbers out and Axeknightmon came through the smoke.

"How are you feeling Loweemon?" Axeknightmon said.

"Axeknightmon!" Loweemon said knowing this was worse than Duskmon.


	4. Beetle Power

Davis and the others were at the smoothie joint as Davis was signing cups that had his digimon forms on each one and Davis actually liked it.

"Why are we here again?" Zane said.

"Because Davis is loving all the attention." T.K. said.

"Give him a break guys. You know how his life was like before. Before Davis got the omnitrix people acted like they hated him." Kari said.

"So Davis Motomiya how does it feel being a man of many faces?" A reporter said.

"It's amazing. I have so many powers that I use to help people. All though there are some who just can't see that." Davis said. Meanwhile outside their old enemies the Ever Knights were coming in. Davis spotted them through the window. "On not now." The Ever Knights busted through the window and pushed past the people. The weirdest thing is they were stealing smoothie products.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Zane said.

"The Ever Knights are stealing a smoothie machine?" T.K. said.

"And smoothie cups?" Kari said.

"Well I suppose we should stop them." Davis said as he used the omnitrix and became one of his new forms.

"Kumamon!"

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

Kumamon launched his snowballs, but the Ever Knights reached for the lance lasers they had back when the DNAliens were still on Earth and countered the snowballs as they made their getaway and Kumamon changed back.

"For the record that was unexpected." Davis said to the reporter.

"That was really unusual for the Ever Knights." T.K. said.

"We need to find out why they would steal a smoothie machine." Kari said.

"There might be someone who can help." Davis said.

….

Steven's Apartment

"You came to the right man." Steven said as he spun in his chair.

"How could a little kid know about the Ever Knights?" Zane said.

"He was the one that has been watching Davis like a stalker." T.K. said.

"I prefer the term fan." Steven said. "Check this out." He showed the Ever Knights robbed a burrito restaurant and a hot dog stand. "The weirdest thing is that all the money is still there. They just stole burritos and hot dogs."

"Why would the Ever Knights steal stuff like that?" Kari said.

"Why not go and ask?" Steven said.

"Oh yeah we'll just go over knock on the door and…" "Master Steven." Zane stopped as they saw an Ever Knight on video chat.

"You're friends with an Ever Knight?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, we met on a medieval computer game." Steven said.

"My apologies Steven, but I can't talk now." The Ever Knight said and they saw the place he was in started to rumble. "I have to go now." He signed off.

"We need an address." Davis said.

…

Ever Knight Castle

When they arrived the castle was reduced to rubble.

"Well this might clear things up." Zane said.

"They're being forced to do those things." Kari said.

"Someone's destroying the Ever Knights." Davis said.

…

The Woods

They drove down at the woods at night on their way to another Ever Knight castle that was still standing.

"Why are we doing this again? The Ever Knights are our enemy." Zane said.

"Even if they are we have to figure out what's going on." T.K. said.

"According to the coordinates Steven gave us another castle should be up ahead." Kari said as they spotted the castle. They went inside and tried to have a look around.

"I don't see anything." Davis said. Then other Ever Knights came out. "Why do I always say these things?" The knights fired the lance lasers, but they moved back to take cover. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Halsemon!"

"**Tempest Wing**."

He formed the tornado blowing the knights back. Zane got a hold of one of the knights and absorbed the metal with his hands turning into hammers and pounded the other knights.

"**Kyno Chimala**."

Kari pressed her fingers on the ground and had geysers erupt under the knights. T.K. flipped over on and kicked him in the back causing him to blast a couple of them down.

"Hold it. Hold it." The knights bowed down and they saw Quill dressed as a king and on a throne chair being carried.

"Quill?" Kari said.

"What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"Zane, friends, how's it going?" Quill said.

"Don't tell me you're the one running the Ever Knights." Zane said.

"I so am and I am loving it." Quill said.

"Well that explains why the Ever Knights are stealing all that stuff." T.K. said.

"But how is it someone like Quill is able to have the Ever Knights follow his orders?" Halsemon said.

"Oh yeah you guys have yet to meet my new friend." Quill said as he snapped his fingers and Axeknightmon's former prisoner Beetlemon busted through the ground. "Meet Beetlemon."

"What do you want me to do to them Quill?" Beetlemon said.

"Relax buddy these are friends." Quill said.

"Guys that's one of Axeknightmon's former prisoners." T.K. said.

"He's pretty cool huh? I found him one day and he seemed confused on where he was going." Quill said. "We've been buddies ever since and check this out. It's like he can control thunder."

"That's right, back in the digital world I am known as the warrior of thunder." Beetlemon said.

"And you've been using his power to blackmail the Ever Knights." Zane said as Halsemon scanned Beetlemon and turned back.

"Well play time is over." Davis said. "Beetlemon's going home."

"Home?" Beetlemon said.

"Beetlemon we know you're on the run from Axeknightmon." Kari said.

"We already found three of your friends. We can take you home now." T.K. said.

"I can go home now?" Beetlemon said.

"No one is going anywhere." They turned to see an Ever Knight with a brown mustache and long brown hair.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am sir Ravis. A high member of the Ever Knights. I've been sent to track the one who has been destroying our castles and I have found the culprit."

"I'm not scared of you." Quill said.

"I don't mean you animal. It's the beetle." Ravis said. "He's the one that has been destroying our castles. Without him you have no power to order my men."

"Me?" Beetlemon said.

"Yes and there's only one punishment. Execution." Ravis said. He tossed a small metal ball that shocked all six of them and knocked them out. "Throw the others in the dungeon."

…

The Dungeon

They were locked up except Beetlemon as the Ever Knights planned to kill him.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Davis said.

"You're right we got to save Beetlemon." T.K. said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Quill said.

"Really man. This guy could be losing his life and you're acting like you don't even care." Zane said.

"What! That's not true, I do care." Quill said.

"Then prove it. Help us get him out of here." Zane said.

"Are there any guards around?" Kari said.

"No. They must be at the execution." T.K. said. Kari grabbed a small peddle.

"**Folosofo**."

She changed the peddle into a key that fit in the lock. She was able to get it unlocked and they ran to save Beetlemon. In the execution hall the knights lined up with Ravis up front with something covered up and Beetlemon was restraint. Davis and the others sneaked in.

"For attacking our fellow comrades, destroying our beloved castles, and one of two to changed what we believed in." Ravis said. "This shall be your instrument of demise." He revealed a strange device.

"That's a Nero Disruption Ray." Zane said.

"A what?" Davis said.

"It unleashes a sonic wave that can disrupt any system. Including a nerves system or whatever system digimon have." Zane said. "If Beetlemon gets hit with that thing, he's a goner in minutes."

"Now perish vile being." Ravis said as he pressed the trigger and a sonic wave hit Beetlemon and he felt his whole inside breaking apart. Davis wasted no time with a plan and used the ultimatrix.

"Silphymon!"

"Get away from him." Silphymon said as he flew up.

"**Astral Laser**."

He fired the laser and knocked them down with the device and Beetlemon was relieved. Zane absorb the ground and pounded the knights. T.K. grabbed the disrupter, but Ravis pushed him out of the way and blasted Beetlemon again.

"Get away from him." Silphymon said as he kicked him down. Kari and Quill got Beetlemon free from his restraints.

"Beetlemon are you okay?" Kari said.

"Look out." Beetelmon said as the knights ran at them.

"**Thunder Fist**."

He pounded the ground and shocked the knights. Ravis tried to blast Silphymon, but he jumped out of the way. T.K. grabbed the restraints and tossed them at Ravis and was lucky enough to get his hands caught in it. The regrouped by the wall, but Ravis was through playing around.

"Enough, at least this way justice will be serve on all of you." Ravis said. He pressed his thumb on a button and struck it into the ground and the knights ran out with the whole place shaking.

"What's happening?" T.K. said.

"He put it in overdrive. Everyone in a 500 kilometer radius will die." Zane said.

"We got to stop that thing, but how?" Kari said.

"I'll do it." Beetlemon said. "With my powers of thunder I should contain the vibration, but the whole place will still come down."

"But Beetlemon you can't." Quill said.

"You might not survive." T.K. said.

"I have to. Quill you are my friend and were there for me. I owed you my life and now it's time I paid my debt." Beetlemon said. "This is what a warrior does, we sacrifice ourselves for others."

"Davis we can't let him do this." Kari said.

"We can't let people in a 500 kilometer radius die either." Silphymon said. Beetlemon went over and grabbed the disrupter feeling the vibrations.

"Get out now." Beetlemon said as they ran out. When they made it outside the whole place fell to pieces and were upset Beetlemon was gone.

"Oh well, what a friend." Quill said.

"Are you serious?!" Zane said as he grabbed him by the collar. "To think he considered you a friend."

"Leave it. The Ever Knights might have saw Beetlemon as a menace, but to us he was a hero." Davis said. When they were gone Axeknightmon came by searching the ruble until he smashed a rock and found Beetlemon alive.

"Help me." Beetlemon said weakly.

"Oh I'll help you." Axeknightmon said as they were teleported in his ship and Beetlemon was placed in suspended animation with the others. "Four down and one to go."


	5. Flames Of Friendship

Storm clouds were rolling in and someone crawled into a window at Davis' apartment as he and the others pulled up to his building.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys later." Davis said.

"Later babe." Kari said as she gave him a peck and he went up and Veemon waited for him.

"Oh good you're home." Veemon said.

"Hey what have you been doing all day?" Davis said.

"Just woke up from a small nap." Veemon said as Davis went into his room.

"Hey who left my window open?" Davis said as he shut it. Then through a flash of lightning he saw some sort of shadow above him and when he looked up someone almost jumped down on him until he rolled out of his room with the man facing him. He quickly used the ultimatrix.

"Halsemon!"

The man jumped at him and grabbed him going through the door. Halsemon tried to fly and shake the man off him.

"**Tempest Wing**."

He spun around and was able to shake the strange man off him, but he got back up and spun around in flames he created creating a tornado of fire. The two attacks collided blowing each of them back. The man started to light more flames, but rain started to pour down and he lost the fire.

"**Eagle Eyes**."

Halsemon blasted him into a light post and because of the rain, when the light bulb fell out, he got shocked and knocked out.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Halsemon said.

…..

The Old Military Base

Davis contacted the others and took the strange man to the old military base where the Hybrid used as command post from when they invaded.

"You can't keep me in here." The digimon was being held in a containment field.

"What's the big idea attacking our friend?" T.K. said.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been doing." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"All my friends. Kumamon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, and Lobomon have all been captured by Axeknightmon and you led right to them." The man said.

"Whoa calm down hot head." Davis said.

"My name is Agunimon. I am the warrior of flames."

"Okay Agunimon. You're friends are safe. The plumbers escorted them back to their homes in the digital world." Davis said.

"No, the destruction of the plumbers are on you head too." Agunimon said. "Axeknightmon whipped them out and captured my friends."

"Axeknightmon?" Davis said.

"Kumamon and Lobomon told us about him." Kari said.

"How do we know if this guy is telling the truth?" Zane said.

"This could be a trick." T.K. said. Kari's eyes lit up and saw into Agunimon's mind.

"He is telling the truth. They've all been recaptured." Kari said.

"Yes it's only a matter of time until he finds me." Agunimon said.

"How did he find them in the first place?" Davis said and his ultimatrix started going off.

"That's how." Agunimon said. "Axeknightmon tracked them down through the ultimatrix from when you scanned their data."

"Okay Agunimon just calm down. We'll help you save your friends." Davis said. He deactivated the container, but Agunimon started attacking them. "What are you doing?"

"I've been watching all of you. I know how you all act, think." Agunimon said. "You sell me to Axeknightmon to save your own skin."

"No we wouldn't." Davis said.

"We would never do that." Kari said.

"Zane." T.K. said figuring he was talking about him.

"Uh….no." Zane said.

"Well I'm not going to be captured again." Agunimon said as he launched his flames. Davis tried to use the ultimatrix, but it shot a green laser that pushed through the flames and created a green flash.

"That was weird." T.K. said.

"Where did Agunimon go?" Kari said as they saw he was gone.

"This cannot get any worse." Davis said. Then the place started to shake and Axeknightmon came through the roof.

"Oh yes they can." Axeknightmon said.

"I'm guessing your Axeknightmon." T.K. said.

"Where's the axe?" Zane said.

"I'm more like a walking axe. Now where's Agunimon?" Axeknightmon said.

"How about we just skip straight to the hitting." Zane said as he absorbed the floor and turned to stone. Davis tried to use the ultimatrix, but it wouldn't work.

"I got nothing." Davis said. T.K. and Zane tried to hit him, but he blocked it with his shield and slashed at them with his spear and knocked them both down.

"You're not even a challenge." Axeknightmon said as he moved forward. Kari brought up a force field, but Axeknightmon kept striking it.

"Davis a little help." Kari said.

"I'm trying." Davis said, but Axeknightmon broke through and knocked her out, but Davis got the ultimatrix to work. "Yes." He tried a different digimon, but he kept getting Agunimon. "Agunimon. Agunimon. Agunimon. Guess I got no choice." He transformed.

"Agunimon!"

"Interesting you can transform into what I need." Axeknightmon said.

"Yeah now let's see what I can do." Agunimon said as he shot flames, but he kept blocking them. Kari was able to get up and had to think fast.

"**Cesesta Hamolockis**."

Kari created a circle of wind that surrounded all four of them and left Axeknightmon out. When the wind stopped all four of them were gone.

…

Zane's Garage

Kari teleported them to Zane's garage and she was exhausted.

"Another teleportation spell?" Zane said.

"Yeah, but this one is advance from my normal one. It takes a lot out of me." Kari said.

"You rest up. Meanwhile we need to figure out what to do before Axeknightmon shows." Agunimon said. "And when he does you will suffer."

"What do you mean we will suffer?" T.K. said.

"I meant we, not you." Agunimon said. "That was weird."

…

Axeknightmon

Axeknightmon went back to his ship where his Gardromon were waiting for him as he took a seat on his comman chair.

"Lock onto Davis Motomiya's ultimatrix. I must find Agunimon." Axeknightmon said.

"Sir we are unable to lock onto the location of the ultimatrix." Gardromon said. Axeknightmon slammed his fist on the chair's arm.

"He didn't leave the planet. Locate Davis Motomiya by any means necessary." Axeknightmon said.

…

Zane's Garage

"Take a nap Kari." Agunimon said as he tried to get her to rest.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kari said. "Now what are we going to do. None of us can match Axeknightmon's power."

"Or maybe we can." Zane said. He revealed the same device he used to try to hack into the omnitrix and mutated himself.

"No way Zane it's too risky." T.K. said.

"You nearly blew up the omnitrix and turned yourself in a freaky looking guy." Agunimon said.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Zane said.

"We can't risk it this time Zane." Kari said.

"It will go better this time." Zane said.

"How do you know?" Agunimon said.

"Because this time I'm going to use the blue buttons." Zane said. While he was working the others were waiting.

'Man this is getting crazy.' Davis thought.

'It will only get worse if Axeknightmon finds us.' Agunimon's voice came from within Davis' head.

'Agunimon is that you?' Davis thought.

'Yes. I was sent within the omnitrix. It's deactivated now so Axeknightmon can't find us.' Agunimon thought.

'But once we change back or Zane does manage to get in, it will activate again.' Davis thought.

'Which is why I'll take the ultimatrix for myself.' Agunimon thought.

"No I can't let you." Agunimon/Davis said as he tried to use the ultimatrix, but it wouldn't work.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"It's Agunimon I hear him in my head." Agunimon said.

"Sure." Zane said thinking he was joking. Kari used her magic to sense what was happening in Davis' head.

"He's not kidding. I can sense both Davis and Agunimon." Kari said.

'Your friends will not stop me.' Agunimon thought as he tried to reach for the ultimatrix, but the part of Davis' mind was holding him back.

"He's trying to take over the ultimatrix. Keep me from using it." Agunimon said.

"**Restraintoro**."

Kari created energy cuffs that grabbed Agunimon's wrist and ankles and lifted him up in the air.

"I almost got it." Zane said.

"Hurry Zane. I can feel Davis' spirit fainting. If we don't get him back soon we'll lose Davis." Kari said.

"I got it. Stand back." Zane said. Zane fired a laser at the ultimatrix that caused a bright flash and when it cleared Davis and Agunimon were separated.

"Wow that feels better." Davis said.

"You fools. Axeknightmon will be here any minute now." Agunimon said.

"Then will fight him together." Davis said.

"No I won't get myself recaptured." Agunimon said as he ran out the door.

"To think he calls himself a warrior." Zane said.

"Never mind that as long he's safe." Davis said. Then Axeknightmon came busting through the ceiling.

"Is that so, much more than I can say for you." Axeknightmon said. He fired a laser blast from his spear and blasted Zane outside. "Where is Agunimon?"

"Like we tell you." T.K. said. Axeknightmon fired his laser and blasted Kari and T.K. down. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Arbormon!"

"Well I don't need Agunimon when I have you." Axeknightmon said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arbormon said, but Axeknightmon struck his spear on the ultimatrix and Davis was in pain as it let out some energy. Outside Zane was waking up and saw Agunimon.

"What are you still doing here?" Zane said. Agunimon turned back to the garage and saw the light coming inside. "The one person defending you is dying in there. I use to be just like you. So go run away."

"No." Agunimon said and ran inside. Back inside Axeknightmon was still hurting Arbormon and Kari and T.K. got up seeing what was happening.

"Let go you're killing him." Kari said.

"Not until I get what I want." Axeknightmon said.

"Axeknightmon!" He turned to see a tornado of fire came at him and Agunimon gave him a right hook.

"Agunimon!" T.K. said surprised to see him as Arbormon turned back and Davis was down.

"Hurry get out of here. I'll hold him off." Agunimon said as they got Davis and left.

"Perfect." Axeknightmon said as he fired his dark laser, but Agunimon blocked it however was pushed back against the wall.

"Running out of time. Get out of here." Agunimon said. They made it out just as the garage exploded. Davis heard the explosion and got up as Zane watched the flames.

"So much for my garage." Zane said.

"Where's Agunimon?" Davis said.

"Axeknightmon must have him." T.K. said.

"What do we do now?" Kari said.

"Nothing. Axeknightmon has all five digimon. Game over." Zane said.

"It's not a game and it's not over." Davis said. "The ultimatrix has scanned all five of the digimon's power, and I'm going to use their powers to save them."


	6. Axeknightmon's Power

Agunimon was being carried by Axeknightmon with Agunimon's hand in energy cuffs. They were out in the middle of nowhere and placed him on the ground.

"Now in order to bring both of us through the transmitter I have to deactivate your energy cuffs. You better not try anything." Axeknightmon said.

"I don't need to. I know Davis Motomiya and his friends will stop you." Agunimon said.

"Hold it right there Axeknightmon." He was surrounded by plumber ships and tanks and other plumbers ready to fire.

"We've heard you were responsible for what happened to other plumbers." A human that was a commander said.

"Oh please." Axeknightmon said.

"All forces move in and fire." The commander said. They all fired at Axeknightmon, but he slammed his spear into the ground deflecting all the ammo.

"**Treason Vortex**."

Axeknightmon created his vortex of darkness that spun all the ships, tanks, and soldiers around destroying their weapons and bringing them all down. He deactivated the cuffs on Agunimon and they were both transmitted onto his ship where Agunimon was placed in suspended animation.

"Now it's time to leave this world of filth." Axeknightmon said, but before his ship could leave the commander was able to shoot at his ship and damaged it.

"Sir one of the engines have been damaged." Guardromon said.

"Curse these humans. Land the ship as far as you can make it." Axeknightmon said. Instead of heading up they head the ship as far as they could go. After a while Davis and the others with Tai arrived.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"I thought we could take him, but he held more power than any of us expected." The commander said.

"Looks like he managed to get Agunimon on his ship in like no time." Zane said. "He was on this spot probably 23 minutes ago."

"How do you know?" T.K. said.

"I watch a lot of cop shows." Zane said.

"I sense all of the digimon, with some Guardromon, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Loweemon….Beetlemon." Kari said.

"He's alive!" Davis said.

"Well he was when he was still here." Kari said.

"Axeknightmon is long gone, he could already be in the digital world." T.K. said.

"Not necessarily." The commander said. "I was able to damage his ship. He probably landed somewhere in that direction for repairs." He pointed the way Axeknightmon went.

"Thanks we'll take it from here." Davis said.

"Come on. If we want to stop Axeknightmon and save those digimon we better move fast." Tai said as they tried to find Axeknightmon.

…

The Woods

Tai and the others kept moving and eventually ended up in the woods as they continued to look for Axeknightmon's ship.

"Are we heading the right way?" Zane said.

"We got no other leads. If Axeknightmon went this way then so will we." Davis said.

"I don't think he would have left already." Kari said.

"How do you know?" T.K. said.

"Well one because I can still feel the digimon and two there's them." Kari said as she pointed to the Guardromon behind some trees.

"You said you sensed Guardromon earlier. They must work for Axeknightmon." Tai said.

"**Grenade Destroyer**."

"**Warning Lasers**."

They fired missiles and lasers at them, but they were able to take cover behind some trees and rocks. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Shakkoumon!"

"**Justice Beam**."

He fired the laser from his eyes that destroyed the missiles and lasers and was able to blast Guardromon down. T.K. ran along the trees and the Guardromon blasted them, but it forced the trees to land on them. Tai reached for a blaster and started blasting them.

"Hey Kari do you think you can get me close to one?" Zane said.

"Okay." Kari said.

"**Twistina Nuna**."

Kari created a twister under Zane that had him fly in the air. He landed on one of the Guardromon and absorbed the metal it was made of and started pounding on them.

"Hey guys I found Axeknightmon's ship." T.K. said as they saw it and the hanger was open.

"Perfect the door is open." Shakkoumon said as he went in.

"Wait why would leave Axeknightmon leave the door open? Unless….." Tai said and Shakkoumon made it inside. "Davis no it's a trap." Tai warned him, but the ship already blew up with him inside.

"Davis!" T.K. said, but they saw the flames were being inhaled by Shakkoumon and he changed back.

"I don't think I'll ever have spicy food the same." Davis said.

"Axeknightmon knew we were coming. He set the whole thing as a trap." T.K. said.

"He has to have the digimon. Where could he have gone?" Tai said.

"Axeknightmon has Guardromon with him. There's only one place around here for miles that can invent out of contraptions." Kari said.

…

The Old Military Base

Axeknightmon with some Guardromon took the five digimon to the old military base and inside one of the labs.

"Set them in." Axeknightmon said as the Guardromon placed the five warriors inside the lab. "Stand guard I don't want anyone interfering." Outside the base Davis and the others arrived.

"He's inside I can feel the digimon." Kari said.

"We better move fast." Tai said as Zane absorbed the stone from the wall and Davis transformed.

"Silphymon!"

Silphymon pressed the ultimatrix on his chest.

"Silphymon digivolve to….Valkyrimon."

They all ran inside and when they did the Guardromon started shooting at them.

"**Punishing Storm**."

Valkyrimon created a tornado that blew the Guardromon away and the ones that tried to run away it went after them. Axeknightmon saw on the monitors they arrived and were coming.

"I need more time." Axeknightmon said. He pressed a button and all five of the digimon were teleported outside.

"Look it's the warriors." T.K. said.

"Hey guys." Valkryimon said, but they just started attacking them. "Whoa wait a minute it's us." Agunimon jumped over him and launched his flames.

"Something's not right with them." T.K. said as he avoided Loweemon's lance.

"I know." Kari said as she hid behind a force field with Kumamon blasting at her. "Kumamon only fought last time because he was confused and scared." Tai was trying to avoid Lobomon's sword. He grabbed his scarf and tossed him to the wall and something was broke on his head.

"What happen? Where am I?" Lobomon said, but vanished.

"Did you just vaporize Lobomon?" Zane said and got grabbed by Beetlemon. T.K. was holding off against Loweemon and noticed the device on his head.

"It's those things on their heads. It's making them do this." T.K. said.

"Forget about winning the fight. Get those things off their heads." Tai said.

"This looks like a job for a new form of mine." Valkyrimon said as he transformed.

"Thundermon!"

Thundermon zipped around avoiding Agunimon's flames and hit the device on his head with Agunimon disappearing. Kari continued to block against Kumamon, but fired a laser from her finger and hit the device with him disappearing. Beetlemon was about to ram at Zane, but he stepped out of the way and device was broken and he was gone. T.K. was pinned against the wall by Loweemon and he was ready to fire.

"**Thunder Ball**."

Thundermon hit the device on Loweemon and he was teleported. All five of them were teleported back into the lab, but it gave Axeknightmon all the time he needed. They all busted through the wall.

"It's over Axeknightmon." Thundermon said.

"You're in no position to tell me it's over small fry." Axeknightmon said,

"Small fry huh." Thundermon said and transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

"You're too late anyway." Axeknightmon said as he stepped on a platform and placed his hands on two conductors and the power was coursing through his body.

"Guys blast him now." Tyrannomon said as they all blasted at Axeknightmon and caused a bright explosion that they covered themselves from the light. When they opened their eyes Axeknightmon was gone.

"Where did Axeknightmon go?" T.K. said.

"The five digimon are gone too." Kari said as they saw the containers were empty.

"So then what happened?" Zane said, but saw a hand grab the platform and they fired that was Axeknightmon.

"The power of the warriors is now mine." Axeknightmon said as he was in a new form with new power.


	7. Claw of Tiger

AN: I used this episode/chapter and the next few in my third destine story so there's going to be some changes from the ones that were showed on Ben 10

Axeknightmon absorbed the power of all five of the warriors. His helmet had the same design as Agunimon's mask, Lobomon's legs, Beetlemon's arms, Kumamon's chest with Loweemon's lion chest plate.

"Now I have the power of the five warriors." Axeknightmon said.

"You killed them." Tyrannomon said.

"Not exactly, more like they have merged with me." Axeknightmon said.

"Either way you are going to pay for it." Tyrannomon said as he rammed Axeknightmon through the wall.

"**Slash Claw**."

He slashed at Axeknightmon slashing every part of his body. He then slammed his tail on him and pushed him back.

"**Wild Buster**."

He rammed at Axeknightmon full force through some of the base's buildings.

"**Dino Kick**."

He finished it with a powerful kick with Axeknightmon crashing into a building and it collapsing on him as the others made it to Davis' side.

"Did you get him?" Zane said.

"I think so." Tyrannomon said.

"Remind me not to make you mad." T.K. said seeing all the damage Davis did alone, but Axeknightmon got back up like he wasn't even hurt and got right at Tyrannomon's face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Axeknightmon said. He grabbed Tyrannomon by the neck and tossed him across the base. "I even have the powers of the warriors." Axeknightmon shot lightning from his hand and shocked Tyrannomon.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"You're going to pay for that." Tai said as he started blasting at him, but Axeknightmon haven't even felt him. Axeknightmon turned around and blasted a dark blast from his lion chest plate and brought Tai down.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"That's it you're going down." Zane said.

"Oh please." Axeknightmon said as he created a giant ball of fire than tossed it causing a massive explosion that blew all three of them back and knocked them out. "That was just far too easy." When Davis woke up he looked around and saw that Axeknightmon was gone and the others were just getting up.

"Guys are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but barely." Tai said as he was holding his chest.

"Where did Axeknightmon go?" T.K. said.

"He took us down like it was nothing." Zane said.

"Why hello." They turned to see Professor Chromo.

"Professor Chromo, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Why I've been waiting for you to wake up? I see I just missed Axeknightmon." Chromo said.

"Says the guy that can appear anywhere." Zane said.

"Well we're needed somewhere else." Chromo said as he teleported them away.

…

Azmar's Home

Professor Chromo brought them to Azmar where he was patiently waiting for them and Gennai was there with him.

"Azmar, Gennai?" Davis said.

"It's been a long time." Gennai said.

"I see that you already know each other, though three of you know him when he was old." Chromo said.

"More time stuff." Zane complained.

"No actually when T.K., Tai, and I met Gennai he was an old man." Kari said.

"Don't get off the subject. In case you already forgotten Axeknightmon has the power of five of the legendary warriors." Azmar said.

"Yes we can't get sidetracked." Gennai said. "With Axeknightmon having power of half of the legendary warriors he is quite the adversary."

"Wait those five digimon are legendary and only half?" Zane said.

"Yes. I gave the power of the other half to Davis. The ones called Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon." Azmar said.

"Yeah I remember that I met the other two." Davis said.

"Davis Motomiya you must use the other half's power to keep Axeknightmon from reaching the Council Area." Azmar said.

"What's the Council Area?" T.K. said.

"The Council Area is…." "Silence time walker." Azmar interrupted Chromo.

"Doesn't matter just take us to the Council Area and we'll stop Axeknightmon." Davis said.

"It's not that easy. The Council Area is a forbidden place." Gennai said. "The only way to reach it is to gather four artifacts of the digimon sovereign."

"Digimon sovereign?" Davis said.

"The sovereign are four digimon that watch over the digital world and maintain balance between both worlds." Gennai said. "It was because of them I was able to form the crest. You already met Azulongmon and he's one."

"Azulongmon!" Davis said.

"That's right from when Blackwargreymon tried to destroy the last destiny stone." T.K. said.

"Yes he watches over the eastern hemisphere." Gennai said. "The legend from Kyoto is linked to the sovereign."

"Hey what the heck is everyone talking about!?" Zane said.

"We'll tell you another time." Kari said.

"So what are these artifacts?" Davis said.

"There are four artifacts that represent each of the sovereign, each a piece of them." Azmar said. "There's the claw of Baihumon, the horn of Azulongmon, the feather of Zhuqiaomon, and the shell of Ebonwumon."

"So we need to get to those artifacts first." Tai said, but winced in pain.

"You're in no condition to go and fight. You took a lot of damage from that blast. You will remain here to heal." Azmar said as some Hagarumon came in pushing a rejuvenation chamber. "This will heal all your wounds."

"You think you guys can handle Axeknightmon without me." Tai said.

"Don't worry Tai we'll be alright." Davis said and Tai was taken to another room. "So where is Axeknightmon heading first?"

"Up on the coldest mountains in the western hemisphere in the digital world. That is where the claw of Baihumon is." Gennai said.

"You don't need to gather all the artifacts; you only need one to stop Axeknightmon." Azmar said.

"Then we'll get the claw first." Davis said.

…

The Mountains

Davis and the others were placed in plumber suits to keep themselves warm since the mountains were below 0 degrees as they made their way to the artifact.

"So how do we know if we're close to this artifact? It's foggier than fog." Zane said.

"Just watch your step." T.K. said.

"You and Davis better be careful. Neither one of you can use your powers without taking your suits off." Kari said.

"Stay focus guys. We have to get to the artifact before Axeknightmon does and there's no telling how far a head start he got." Davis said. They kept walking through the mountains, but T.K. saw something through the fog.

"Guys there's something here." T.K. said. Something cleared the fog and they were faced with multiple Icedevimon.

"Icedevimon?" Davis said.

"There are so many." Kari said.

"Why are you here?" One of them said.

"We came for the claw of Baihumon. All we want to do is keep it safe from a monster called Axeknightmon." Davis said. "Perhaps you've heard of me. I'm Davis Motomiya." The Icedevimon were unsure what to do.

"What are you ice brains doing?" Everyone turned to see Caturamon.

"Sir Caturamon!" One of the Icedevimon said.

"Who's the doggy?" Zane said.

"I am Caturamon. I am one of three guardians of the artifact. No one is allowed here."

"We just want to keep the artifact safe." Kari said.

"The same as me. Attack!" Caturamon said. All the Icedevimon flew at them trying to slash at them.

"**Fiballa**."

Kari launched fireballs, but the Icedevimon were too fast and there were too many of them. Then Caturamon jumped at her, but Davis pushed her out of the way.

"That's one reason I prefer cats." Kari said.

"Guess I got no choice." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon!"

"See look I can turn myself into one of you." Davis/Icedevimon said.

"You all take care of the others. I got this one." Caturamon said as the other Icedevimon attacked the others and Caturamon jumped at Davis.

"**Frozen Claw**."

Icedevimon and Capturamon matched each other's strike and tried to push the other back. Caturamon tried again, but he phased right through him.

"**Howl Of The Heavens**."

Caturamon launched a sonic howl that was blowing Davis/Icedevimon back.

"I don't have time. Time to silent this mutt." Icedevimon said as he transformed.

"Grumblemon!"

"The warrior of earth!?" Caturamon said, but it didn't stop there as he transformed.

"Grumblemon digivolve to….Gigasmon"

"**Quagmire Twister**."

Gigasmon spun around creating a twister that blew away the Icedevimon and Caturamon away and stopped when they were gone.

"We got to get moving now. We only have so much time before you changed back Davis." Kari said.

"She's right let's get going." T.K. said as they started running. They ran through the mountains before Davis turned back and the cold air would get to him.

"Hey I think I hear something." Zane said. He looked up and saw a Sinduramon that knocked him off the cliff and the guys lost him through the fog.

"Zane!" Kari said.

"I can't see him." T.K. said. Sinduramon came back around, but Gigasmon grabbed a hold of him.

"Who wants some chicken?" Gigasmon said as he tossed him into the mountain. Sinduramon was able to get free and flew up. "I can't hit him." Then a rock was tossed at him. They looked down and saw Zane with his body in stone climbing up.

"You're okay." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but that is cold." Zane said.

"**Positron Pulse**."

Sinduramon launched pulses of electricity and tried to zap them. Zane and Gigasmon weren't hurt so much, but Kari and T.K. got zapped. Gigasmon transformed again.

"Machgaogamon!"

"I didn't think I still had this one." Machgaogamon said as he used his engine wings and flew up.

"Are you two okay?" Zane said.

"I don't know, can you taste your own tongue?" T.K. said. Machgaogamon tried to pound Sinduramon.

"**Winning Knuckle**."

He tried one more time, but Sinduramon moved out of the way, but Machgaogamon made a U-turn and grabbed Sinduramon and went through the cliff.

"Hey guys get over here." Machgaogamon said. Zane carried Kari and T.K. as they were weak from getting zapped and saw a cave entrance like a tiger head.

"That has to be where the artifact is." Zane said as they entered. Then Makuramon came in front of them.

"You are correct this is where the artifact is." Makuramon said. "I am the last guardian and your end is here."

"How tough can a monkey be? What are you going to do, through a banana at us?" Zane said.

"**Treasure Ball**."

He tossed a ball of energy at the top of the cave causing it to come down on them, but Zane and Machgaogamon caught it, but Kari and T.K. passed out. Makuramon was about to finish them, but was shot with lightning.

"Where did that come from?" Machgaogamon said.

"I must thank you for taking care of the other two guardians." They turned to see Axeknightmon.

"You!" Machgaogamon said as Axeknightmon passed them and made it to the end of the cave.

"I owe this small victory to you Motomiya." Axeknightmon said as he held a white tiger claw and left.

"Axeknightmon!" Machgaogamon shouted and tossed the rocks off them.

"Forget it." Zane said stopping him from going after him. "You're almost out of time we need to get off the mountain fast.

"I have a hurtful idea." Machgaogamon said. He became Bigmamemon and bounced off the mountains heading straight towards the bottom carrying the others. When he reached bottom he turned back and Kari and T.K. began to wake up.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, are you?" Kari said.

"I'm going to need an icepack for my butt." Davis said rubbing it.

"What about the artifact?" T.K. said.

"Axeknightmon got it. We lost." Zane said.

"No we haven't." Davis said. "We still got three chances. We'll stop Axeknightmon no matter what."


	8. Shell Of Tortoise

Out in a dense forest in the digital world a Rosemon was moving through it in a hurry.

"This is magester Rosemon. I'm closing in on the target." Rosemon said in a plumber badge.

"**Boar Bog**."

Rosemon stopped when she saw a Vikaralamon fired black sludge from his mouth, but a stream of fire traveled along it and burned Vikaralamon knocking him out. Rosemon looked through the flames and spotted the one responsible.

"Freeze." Rosemon said.

"**Rose Spear**."

She tossed her thorn whip, but the figure grabbed it and pulled her in and pounded her right into a tree. The one responsible was Axeknightmon.

…..

"Where are you Davis?" T.K. said over the phone as he with Kari and Zane were in his car trying to get to Davis.

"At the smoothie joint, but hurry there are so many." Davis said over the phone. At the smoothie joint Davis was being surrounded by fan girls. "Ladies I will give you an autograph, but I already have a girlfriend." They kept gathering around him until the others arrived.

"Davis!" Zane shouted.

"Over here." Davis said trying to show where he is.

"Get your hands off my man." Kari said.

"Just open the car." Davis said. T.K. got it open and Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Splashmon!"

Splashmon turned into water and slithered away like a snake into the car. He turned back and got in with the others and drove off with fan girls running after them.

"When did we become your personal getaway?" Zane said.

"Before I started dating Kari I wanted girls to chase me, but now I see it gets out of hand." Davis said.

"Now you know how guys like Matt feels." T.K. said.

"Hey I'm not that big of a fan of it either." Kari said as she scooted closer to Davis and placed her hand on his knee. Then the ultimatrix went off and Rosemon came on it.

"Davis Motomiya?" Rosemon said.

"Yes?" Davis said wondering who she was.

"I am Rosemon, a member of the plumbers. I was told to contact you when I spotted his digimon." Rosemon said showing Axeknightmon.

"You saw Axeknightmon?" Davis said.

"Yes we are in the most dense jungle in the northern hemisphere in the digital world." Rosemon said.

"One of the artifacts has to be there." T.K. said.

"This digimon has already taken down a Vikarlamon." Rosemon said.

"Each artifact only has three guardians and I'm guessing that was one of them." Kari said.

"Rosemon send us the coordinates. We're on our way." Davis said.

…

The Digital World

Davis and the others made it to the jungle in the northern hemisphere of the digital world and were trying to find Rosemon which was difficult. The trees were thick and there were roots strangled together.

"This is why I prefer technology over the wild." Zane said.

"Quite belly aching. Axeknightmon is somewhere in this jungle and we got to find him." Davis said.

"Hey guys look at that." T.K. said and saw that Vikaralamon was still down.

"You know what this means right?" Zane said.

"Yeah this must be the guardian and Axeknightmon is long gone. Probably close to the artifact." Kari said.

"No I mean we got enough pork to last a life time." Zane said.

"Now I'm thinking about becoming a vegan." T.K. said.

"A what?" Davis said.

"Someone who doesn't eat meat, a vegetarian." Kari said.

"Hey do you guys hear a buzzing?" Zane said and they heard a buzzing that got louder.

"Up there, Flymon." T.K. said. They saw a squadron of Flymon heading their way and started shooting their stingers at them.

"Why are they attacking? Do they think we hurt the pig?" Zane said.

"Flymon are virus digimon, they attack no matter what." T.K. said.

"Good thing we got a big bug swatter." Davis said as he used the omnitrix.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon tried to swat the Flymon, but because the jungle was so thick he could barely move, but the Flymon had no problem attacking him.

"Davis you're just one big target to them." T.K. said. Then Rosemon came up and used the whip to swat away the Flymon.

"You must be Davis Motomiya." Rosemon said.

"I might not look like it after all those bee stings." Tyrannomon said.

"Davis change forms. Tyrannomon's too big." Kari said and Davis hit the omnitrix.

"Agunimon!"

"This should give them a scare." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Tornado**."

He spun around and created a fire tornado that scared away the Flymon.

"Who's hot!?" Agunimon said, but saw some trees were on fire. "Never mind." Agunimon absorbed the flames before they could spread far.

"I thank you for coming here. Sadly poor Vakaralamon couldn't wait for your arrival." Rosemon said.

"The other two could end up worse if we don't find Axeknightmon." Agunimon said.

"Rosemon is there a sacred artifact here or something?" Kari said.

"If you mean Ebonwumon's shell it lies within the mother tree." Rosemon said.

"Ebonwumon is one of the digimon sovereign." T.K. said.

"Rosemon you have to take us to the mother tree. We have to get to the artifact before Axeknightmon does." Agunimon said.

"Who is this Axeknightmon?" Rosemon said.

"Long story short he's a powerful, dangerous digimon. If he gets four artifacts then that's going to be big trouble." Zane said.

"I see. This way follow me." Rosemon said as she led the way. She led them through the jungle until a gigantic tree was in sight.

"Is that the mother tree?" Kari said.

"Yes the entrance will be up soon." Rosemon said, but she suddenly stopped. Agunimon went on ahead, but she used her whip to pull him back.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Agunimon said.

"You see those flowers." Rosemon said as they saw purple flowers. "They launch a toxic cloud. We must step carefully if we're going to make it to the other side."

"How are you going to do that and fight me at the same time?" They looked across the field and saw a Kumbhiramon on the other side.

"That's Kumbhiramon, he's one of the guardians." Rosemon said.

"Kumbhiramon listen, an evil digimon is after the artifact inside." Agunimon said.

"If he hasn't been here he sure will be. We just want to keep it safe." T.K. said.

"I'm keeping it safe too." Kumbhiramon said as he jumped over the field without the flowers going off.

"Hey you said those things would go off." Zane said.

"Kumbhiramon has small feet and is light on them." Rosemon said.

"We don't have time for him. Axeknightmon will be here if he hasn't already." Agunimon said.

"Davis since you and Zane have elephant feet you fly over and get to the artifact." T.K. said.

"Hey my feet aren't that big." Agunimon said.

"Neither are mine." Zane said.

"Just go." T.K. said and Agunimon changed forms.

"Halsemon!"

Zane hopped on Halsemon and flew over the field. Kumbhiramon tried to jump at them and stop them, but Rosemon got her whip around one of his ankles and pulled him down. Halsemon was almost at the entrance of the tree as they saw it was a carving of a tortoise with two heads with an entrance between them.

"We're almost there." Halsemon said, but the watch timed out and they both hit the ground.

"Nice work hero." Zane said sarcastically.

"Not my fault this thing timed out. At least we made it." Davis said as they made it inside. When they got in they saw a Vajramon struggling to get up, but was injured on the back.

"I'm guessing he's the last guardian, but if he's hurt why is the rat still standing?" Zane said.

"Because maybe Axeknightmon came in another way." Davis said. They kept running in until they saw a tortoise shell floating in a green light. "The artifact is still here."

"Yes." Axeknightmon came out of hiding and grabbed the shell. "And now it's mine."

"How did you get here?" Davis said.

"Through the back door I made." Axeknightmon said.

"Well now you'll get a hole through your chest we will make." Zane said as he absorbed the wood and Davis transformed.

"Icedevimon!"

Icedevimon flew at him with his claws sticking out, but Axeknightmon blocked it and gave him a shock. Zane ran in with his hands as swords, but Axeknightmon blew a blizzard that blew him back.

…

Outside

Kumbhiramon continued to fight Kari, T.K., and Rosemon and was hard for them since they trying not to let the flowers shoot their poison.

"If you can't defend yourselves than you cannot win this fight." Kumbhiramon said as he pounced around them.

"You think so?" T.K. said as he performed some gymnastic moves around the flowers. When Kumbhiramon pounced at him he flipped up flicking his hand against a flower that launched the poison and Kumbhiramon went in it, but he held his breath.

"**Rose Spear**."

Rosemon launched her whip at Kumbhiramon and pushed him into a tree.

"**Comora Sylofo**."

Kari had the tree's roots wrap around Kumbhiramon holding him there. They ran to help the others, but Kumbhiramon started tearing through the roots.

…

The Mother Tree

Icedevimon and Zane continued to fight Axeknightmon, but he was too powerful with them. Zane tried swinging his sword hand, but Axeknightmon grabbed him.

"You know you shouldn't use wood against a being with fire powers." Axeknightmon said as he lit Zane on fire and he paniced. Icedevimon blew some cold air on him. Axeknightmon launched blue beams from his eyes and created an opening he went through. When Icedevimon was done he saw he got away.

"I'm going after Axeknightmon." Icedevimon said and hit the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon digivolve to….Skullsatamon"

Skullsatamon went through the hole in the tree before it closed up on his own. Then the others made it, but before anyone said anything.

"Thieves." They saw Vajramon and Kumbhiramon at the entrance.

"You stole the sacred artifact." Vajramon said.

"No we didn't. The guy that did is getting away." Zane said.

"I did see two beings come out the tree. I got this go take the artifact back." Kumbhiramon said and Vajramon ran out the door.

…

Outside

Axeknightmon was getting away, but Skullsatamon was on his tail. That is until a beam stopped him from chasing him.

"Give us back the artifact thief." Vajramon said.

"I didn't take it in the first place." Skullsatamon said, but Vajramon didn't believe him.

"**Deva Blade**."

He launched a beam from both his swords, but Skullsatamon moved out of the way. Seeing he had no choice he had to attack.

"**Nail Bone**."

He fired a beam from his orb and it hit Vajramon paralyzing him. When Skullsatamon turned to face Axeknightmon he was already gone so Skullsatamon screamed in anger.

…

The Mother Tree

"**Deva Clone**."

Kumbhiramon made copies of himself surrounding all the others. They all jumped at them, but they were able to block them.

"We don't have time." Rosemon said.

"**Forbidden Temptation**."

Rosemon launch rose pedals to hide a blast that made the clones disappear and blasted the real Kumbhiramon.

"You might be good for rodent control." T.K. said.

"Just goes to show you technology is better." Zane said.

"I wonder how Davis is doing?" Kari said. Outside Skullsatamon was so mad that he pounded his staff against the ground and changed back.

"This isn't over Axeknightmon. I swear I will find a way to stop you." Davis said.


	9. Feather Of Bird

Davis as Machgaogamon was chasing Axeknightmon through a valley as he was making his way to another one of the artifacts.

"**Howling Cannon**."

Machgaogamon launched his sonic wave, but Axeknightmon launched a blizzard attack to stop it. Then he fired a dark energy blast that pushed them back.

"Now to find the entrance to the hidden valley." Axeknightmon said, but spotted an arrow heading his way. However he stopped it by grabbing it before it hit his face. "Alright what guardian is it this time." He looked over on a cliff and saw a Pajiramon.

"Not another step." Pajiramon said.

"Oh you think so." Axeknightmon said and took one step forward.

"**Thunder Stomp**."

She jumped down, but he grabbed one of her hoofs. He fired another dark energy blast and brought her into the cliff that opened a door way.

"There it is." Axeknightmon said as he went in. When Machgaogamon got up with the others he changed back and saw Pajiramon down and the opening in the cliff.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said as they tried to get Pajiramon up.

"Yes thank you." Pajiramon said as she tried to get up. "I must go down there and stop him."

"No you're hurt." Kari said.

"An artifact of the sovereign is down there right?" Zane said.

"Yes. Zhuqiaomon's feather." Pajiramon said.

"We'll handle Axeknightmon." T.K. said as they made their way into the opening that lead them down under the valley. As they made their way down the path seems to have gone on forever.

"This tunnel seems to go one forever." Kari said as she wiped her forehead.

"Wew hot." Davis said.

"Davis." Kari said thinking he was talking about her.

"No I mean it's hot down here." Davis said.

"Davis is right." T.K. said as he fanged himself with his hat. Soon they were shortening their sleeves and pants.

"Hey I think I see the end." Zane said as they made it to the bottom and saw a chasm with rivers of magma. "Are in the core of the digital world or something?"

"Wherever we are we need to find Axeknightmon." Davis said as they started heading towards the artifact, but they were growing tired easily as it was so hot and hard to move so much.

"Oh man this heat is killing me. How did Axeknightmon make it through with that armor of his?" Zane said.

"Quit you're whining." Davis said.

"Watch it or I'll shove you into that magma." Zane said.

"Okay boys take it easy." Kari said.

"We're all just getting tired, but the sooner we find the artifact the sooner we can get out of here." T.K. said.

"Welcome intruders to the magma valley." They looked up and saw a transparent version of Indramon.

"Nice horsey." Zane said.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"I am Indramon, guardian of Zhuqiaomon's feather." Indramon said. "This little thing around my neck." He showed he had a red feather tied around his neck.

"Indramon we don't want to fight. We just want to help you because a monster named Axeknightmon is after that feather." Kari said.

"Why bother talking, these guys don't listen." Zane said.

"I'll leave you to Sandiramon." Indramon said as he vanished and Sandiramon appeared in front of Davis and the others.

"Oh man I hate snakes." Kari said.

"Oh boy four tasty looking snacks." Sandiramon said as he licked his lips.

"Now I feel disgusted." T.K. said.

"However I hate it when my food squirms. Meramon come out come out wherever you are." Sandiramon said as Meramon hopped out of the magma and as they surrounded them they felt hotter.

"We better do something fast. We can't take all this heat." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Davis said as he used the omnitrix.

"Halsemon!"

He flew up over the others and flew behind the Meramon.

"**Tempest Wing**."

He spun around creating a tornado and it hit everyone. Zane, T.K., and Kari felt cooler as they felt the breeze, but soon Zane started getting hotter and saw the flames on the Meramon were growing.

"Hey Motomiya knock it off. You're making them flames bigger." Zane said so Halsemon stopped.

"Oh right we had a similar problem." Halsemon said. The Meramon started throwing fireballs, but Kari put up a force field. However in a closed space it was getting hotter.

"It's starting to get hard to breathe." T.K. said. Halsemon flew around the Meramon avoiding the fireballs while Sandiramon went to the others.

"**Venom Axe**."

He shot a lance from his mouth and it smashed through the force field knocking Kari out.

"If only we can get past that snake." T.K. said. Sandiramon looked ready to eat them.

"**Mach Impulse**."

Halsemon's blades glowed and launched energy blast that hit Sandiramon in the head. He used his lance again and hit Halsemon knocking him down. Before he could hit the ground Sandiramon grabbed him with his tail.

"I can't break free." Halsemon said. Sandiramon opened his mouth wide and bit down on him shocking T.K. and Zane. Sandiramon tried to swallow him as Halsemon struggled to get out of his mouth. He was able to reach the ultimatrix transforming into Bigmamemon. He was too big for Sandiramon to swallow so he spit him out. Bigmamemon jumped up and pounded Sandiramon.

"Let's get going." Bigmamemon said. T.K. picked up Kari and ran off.

"After them." Sandiramon said as he and the Meramon went after them.

"How come Axeknightmon avoid these guys and we're stuck with them?" Zane said.

"Whoa hold up." T.K. said as they saw gas shooting out of the ground. "Whatever you do, don't breathe into that."

"What about Kari?" Bigmamemon said. "She can hardly breathe in this heat."

"Guys walking candles and a giant snake heading our way." Zane said as they almost had them.

"I got an idea." Bigmamemon said. He jumped up and crashed into the ground. "Quick get on." Zane and T.K. hopped on them, but Sandiramon was just about to bite them. That is until the gas released under Bigmamemon shooting him in the air and Sandiramon accidently breathed into it with him coughing and his sight becoming blurry. They were shoot so far and landed on the ground with Davis changing back.

"That was real risky you know. What if we breathed into that stuff, then what?" Zane said.

"Worry later right now we got to get Kari some help." T.K. said. "She needs some air."

"Alright set her down." Davis said as T.K. placed her on the ground. Davis then got next to her and gave her mouth to mouth.

"This isn't a fairy tale. I know she seems like a princess to you, but come on." Zane said.

"No he's giving her mouth to mouth." T.K. said.

"Yeah I know he's kissing her." Zane said.

"No half of CPR." T.K. said, but he still looked confused. Davis kept going until Kari came up and Davis was panting.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said as she was blushing.

"Now we need to get to the artifact." Davis said.

"Actually I think we're here." T.K. said as they saw a giant statue of some kind of bird a few miles away. They started walking until they reached it.

"Now that's what I call big bird." Zane said.

"Amazing, most don't make it this far." They looked ahead of them and saw Indramon.

"Indramon please give us the feather." Davis said.

"You'll have to take it from me." Indramon said as he had the horn on his back float in front of him.

"**Horn Of Darkness**."

He blew into the horn and launched a sonic blast that blew all of them back.

"We have no choice. We have to fight." Davis said.

"But Davis we can't fight in this heat." T.K. said.

"We have to try." Zane said as he absorbed the ground. He turned his hands into spike maces and tried to fight, but Indramon blocked him and pounded him. He was covered in stone for a few seconds, but was already getting hotter.

"Zane you can't fight in stone, it's only making you heat up more." T.K. said.

"Yes, those who do make it can't last against me." Indramon said as he pounded Zane again. Zane tried to get up, but he was too exhausted he fell down. "See what I mean." He faced the other three and started blowing into his horn, but they moved out of the way.

"How do we beat him? He's too powerful and we're too exhausted." T.K. said. Indramon blew his horn at him, but T.K. wobbled out of the way and caused a rock slide on Indramon, but he broke free.

"Mehemuso…." Kari tried to cast a spell, but she was standing on her hands and knees and didn't had the strength.

"I know who can beat the heat. Agunimon." Davis said as he tried to use the ultimatrix and transformed.

"Tyrannomon, who I didn't want."

"Wait Davis, Tyrannomon has fire attributes. He isn't affected either." T.K. said.

"Hey you're right I feel better." Tyrannomon said.

"Even so you can't beat me." Indramon said.

"Well I'm about to get stronger." Tyrannomon said as he hit the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannomon digivolve to….Mastertyrannomon"

Indramon was about to blow in his horn, but Mastertyrannomon hit him with his tail and grabbed a rock.

"Put a rock in it already." Mastertyrannomon said as he shoved it into his horn.

"**Master Fire**."

Mastertyrannomon blasted him with his fire and pushed him back and made him drop his horn. When Indramon got up he was mad, but noticed the artifact is gone.

"The feather where is it? Indramon said, but was blasted in the back.

"Thank you again Motomiya." Mastertyrannomon looked ahead and saw Axeknightmon and he had the feather. "I would have never got this without you're help."

"Axeknightmon!" Mastertyrannomon said as he ran at him, but Axeknightmon held his hand out at him stopping him. He raised his hand and blasted the ground above him and the whole place started to cave in. Mastertyrannomon got a hold of the others and made a run for it. Mastertyarranomon was able to make it to the entrance and made it out with the others before the entrance collapsed with the others regaining their strength.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Axeknightmon did it to me again." Mastertyrannomon said as he changed back.

"So he got the artifact." Zane said.

"Yeah so now we only have one last chance." Davis said.


	10. Horn Of Dragon

"Okay Axeknightmon has three out of the four artifacts." T.K. said as they were still in the valley and trying to figure out where Axeknightmon is heading next.

"If only we had a clue onto where the last artifact is." Kari said. Then the ultimatrix went off.

"That's probably for us." Zane said and Azmar came up on it.

"Davis Motomiya!" Azmar said sounding angry.

"Oh hi Azamr listen…" "Don't!" Azmar interrupted Davis.

"Let me guess. You're about to tell me that Axeknightmon has three of the artifacts." Azmar said.

"Yeah that's it." Zane said.

"If Axeknightmon gets the last the artifact he'll gain access to the Council Area." Azmar said.

"Which you still won't tell us about." Kari said

"It is beyond your knowledge." Azmar yelled. "No mere human or digimon with an intelligence like yours could ever understand not that it would matter in case you've forgotten you can't gain access without the artifacts." While he was talking Davis was fiddling with the omnitrix.

"I wonder if I could project you on the wall." Davis said.

"Motomiya, pay attention this is important." Azmar said.

"No it's not. You're yelling at us and telling us we're stupid. That's not helping anything so it's not important." Davis said.

"If you be patient I was going to tell you where to find the last artifact." Azmar said. "Azulongmon's horn can be found in the eastern hemisphere of the digital world. At the top of a mountain, but be warn. That mountain is dangerous because there is a colossal size thunder cloud over it. Some say all the thunder in the digital world comes from there."

"And how are we suppose to get there? We're in the southern hemisphere." Zane said.

"Not a problem." Azmar said as they were teleported. They were inside the Space Jumper and faced with a mountain with a thunder cloud over it.

"That must be the mountain." Davis said.

"Good eye Sherlock." Zane said sarcastically. "What was your first clue, the giant cloud?"

"Why couldn't we be teleported at the top?" Davis said.

"The electricity stored in the cloud must have kept it from happening." T.K. said.

"Not that it would matter it looks dangerous to go up there." Kari said.

"Tell that to him." Zane said as they saw Axeknightmon flying up the mountain. He held out his hand and kept lightning from hitting him as he disappeared in the cloud.

"Zane you got to get us up there." Davis said.

"Are you crazy, we'll get fried in that thing." Zane said.

"Don't do it and we're all in trouble if Axeknightmon gets the last artifact." Davis said. Zane grabbed the controls and headed in the cloud. He tried hard not to get hit by lightning.

"This cloud is so dark and thick I can't see a thing." Zane said.

"Just try and find some place for us to land." Davis said. Then a bolt of lightning hit one of the wings and had them crash land on the mountain.

"Well I can check crash land a space ship into a mountain off my bucket list." Zane said. When they stepped outside the top of the mountain was glowing blue so they could see as thunder and lightning roared over it.

"How are we going to find the artifact?" T.K. said.

"We have to try. It's somewhere on this mountain and we're going to find it." Davis said as they walked over a trail on it.

"How are these rocks glowing?" Kari said.

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything about this crazy world." Zane said.

"Let's try up there." Davis said as he ran up a trail, but a bolt of lightning came in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Davis this is too dangerous. Look there's a cave, we can take cover in there." T.K. said as they went into a cave and took cover from the lightning. "There's no way we can find the artifact out there."

"But that's not stopping Axeknightmon." Zane said.

"Zane's right, with his powers of thunder, even if he gets hit it won't stop him." Kari said.

"So we need to find a way to get through this storm." Davis said and Zane thought he saw something move further in the cave.

"Uh guys I think there's something in here." Zane said. They looked deeper in the cave and saw some Thunderbirmon coming out from hiding. They sparked their horns and started shooting electricity. "Oh give us a break for once."

"Beetlemon can help us." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannomon! If you're going to give me the wrong guy sometimes why do you have a dial?"

Zane absorbed the stone and covered his body. One tried to hit T.K., but he jumped out of the way and the electric current passed through Zane as he stepped on it and pounded one of them and zapped it.

"**Aqurar Spoutormoks**."

Kari had a puddle of water form from her feet and when the Thunderbirmon were over it water spouts erupted from under them. Tyrannomon used his claws and pounded them away.

"These guys aren't so tough." Tyrannomon said. Then one let out a shriek and a bunch were coming out like a swarm of bats. "Why do I always jinx myself?" They forced him to back out of the cave and he went over the cliff.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran out for him, but saw he was holding on and changed back.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Davis said.

"I'll fly down and get you." Kari said, but Davis spotted the lightning.

"No it's too dangerous. I'll find another way. Just try and find the artifact" Davis said as he started moving across the mountain.

"Let's try climbing this thing." Zane said as he started climbing the mountain.

"Don't you know you never climb a mountain with weather like this?" T.K. said.

"Why not?" Zane said and a bolt of lightning came in front of him pushing him down back on the trail.

"That's why." T.K. said.

"I hope Davis will be okay." Kari said.

…..

Davis

Davis was back on another trail running across it hoping to find cover from the storm and to find the others soon.

"Come on there's got to be some path." Davis said. Then he saw a shadow move from ahead. "Guys is that you?" He ran ahead, but it wasn't he thought it was. "Axeknightmon!"

…

The Others

They kept moving until they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" T.K. said.

"To Davis or the artifact?" Zane said.

"I guess either." T.K. said.

"Right now I'm more worried about finding Davis than the artifact." Kari said.

"Kari can I ask what you see in him? I know you and I have been friends for a while, but I still like to know." T.K. said.

"Davis has always been by my side." Kari said. "I know some people saw him as some stupid kid, but I don't care. He's strong, brave, and has more romance in him than people think. He makes me feel something I never felt before. I'm sorry if this bothers you."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're so happy with him. In fact you should tell him that and I bet he'll tell you how much he cares for you." T.K. said.

"It bothers me, talking about all the mushy stuff. Can we get going?" Zane said as he walked to the path on the left, but a bolt of lightning stopped him. "On the path on the right." They headed down the other path.

…

Davis

"Motomiya, I figure I would have found you after I obtained the artifact." Axeknightmon said as he and Davis faced each other.

"Well as good as an opportunity this is to take the other three from you I want to know something first." Davis said. "What are you up to?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Axeknightmon said as he started to walk away.

"Hey don't walk away from me." Davis said as he was about to use the ultimatirx, but Axeknightmon turned around and shot an ice blast that froze Davis. When he was gone the others arrived and Zane chiseled him out.

"Davis you're okay." Kari said. "I'm…" "She's trying to say she really likes you more than anything." Zane interrupted.

"Zane she was suppose to say it." T.K. said.

"I already know, that's how I feel." Davis said and kissed her.

"Can't you two get a room?" Zane said grossed out and they separated.

"Okay I ran into Axeknightmon, but he froze me and got a head start. Finding him again will be tricky in this place." Davis said.

"Maybe not. I've been thinking, the other three artifacts had guardians, but so far we haven't seen one here." T.K. said.

"You're right T.K." Kari said.

"Then there's this thunder. It hasn't hit us, but stopped us from going forward in some places." T.K. said. "There would still be guardians out here if that thunder was out here."

"Maybe we're just lucky. What's your point?" Zane said.

"I think this thunder is really a defense mechanism for a place we're not allowed to go." T.K. said.

"Towards the artifact." Kari said.

"Exactly, so all we need to do is take cover from the bolts and keep moving forward." T.K. said. They kept moving through the mountain and when lightning strike they took covered and kept moving forward. As they kept moving they made it to the center of the mountain where was the glow came from, a mini blue pyramid like object. When they entered they met with Majiramon, Antylamon, and Mihiramon.

"Who are you?" Mihiramon said.

"Look we don't want to fight." Davis said.

"Oh really." Majiramon said not believing him.

"Wait, they speak the truth." Antylamon said.

"How do you know?" Mihiramon said.

"I was contacted by a few of the other guardians. They described people that wanted to keep the artifacts safe and that is them." Antyalmon said. "I've been watching you and I know you wish to keep the artifact safe."

"Yeah Azulongmon's horn." Davis said.

"Then it is yours, to keep the world safe from the monster Axeknightmon." Antylamon said giving a lightning shape rod.

"Antylamon you're just giving them the sacred artifact!?" Majiramon said.

"Keep it safe, now you must go." Antylamon said.

"But even if we don't have the artifact Axeknightmon will…." "Never mind that, go." Antylamon interrupted Davis and they ran out. When they were gone Axeknightmon made it to them. Davis and the others kept running to get off the mountain, but Davis stopped.

"What are you doing?" Zane said.

"I can't leave them. Axeknightmon will kill them if he finds out they don't have the artifact." Davis said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"I'll come with you, the rest of you go." Kari said as they ran back to the pyramid.

"**Bunny Blades**."

"**Samurai Tiger Tail**."

Both Antylamon and Mihiramon tried to attack Axeknightmon, but he blocked both of them. He grabbed both of them and shocked them both.

"**Flaming Arrowheads**."

Majiramon launch 108 flaming arrowheads from the sky, but Axeknightmon blew cold air that extinguish all of them and blasted Majiramon.

"Give me the artifact." Axeknightmon said, but was blasted in the back seeing Kari and Davis.

"Come and get it." Davis said holding it up.

"No you must keep it safe." Antylamon said, but Davis transformed.

"Bigmamemon!"

"Give it." Axeknightmon said. Bigmamemon bounced off the walls hitting Axeknightmon like a dodge ball. Kari used her magic to grab the guardians.

"**Minosokuel**."

She minimized all of them making it easier to carry them.

"I've got them, let's go." Kari said.

"Axeknightmon is not getting away again." Bigmamemon said. Axeknightmon just pounded him and blasted him with his laser eyes and he dropped the artifact. Axeknightmon grabbed it.

"Now was that so hard." Axeknightmon said as he jumped through the roof. Davis and Kari made it back to the ship and the guardians were returned to normal size, but was disappointed.

"Antylamon I am so sorry, but he would have killed you. I couldn't let it happen." Davis said.

"You did save us, but now all will be lost." Mijiramon said.

"That's it game over, we lost." Zane said.

"No it's not. We will stop Axeknightmon." Davis said.


	11. Center Dragon

"What have you done?" Azmar said as Davis and the others have told him that they failed to stop Axeknightmon from gathering the four artifacts.

"Okay I know this looks bad Azmar." Davis said.

"Looks bad! Axeknightmon has the four artifacts that will allow him to enter the Council Area." Azmar said.

"Azmar we still don't know a thing about the Council Area. Why won't you tell us, maybe that can help stop him?" T.K. said.

"I can't because…..because I don't know anything." Azmar said. "No one knows about the Council Area unless they found its secrets."

"But then what are we going to do?" Zane said.

"I have a digimon that can stop Axeknightmon." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure?" Kari said.

"I need the keys." Davis said.

"What are you talking about?" Azmar said.

"We manage to pull together a locking system." Zane said as he, Kari, and T.K. took out small keys.

"I didn't want Alboin to gain access to this form." Davis said.

"Or be turned into it during a fight." T.K. said as they placed the keys into the ultimatrix.

"Tenth form unlocked." The ultimatrix said and Davis transformed.

"Susanoomon!"

"Makes sense. Susanoomon has the power of all the legendary warriors and Axeknightmon only has half that strength. He just might be the answer." Azmar said.

"That is if Davis can get Susanoomon to agree." Kari said. Inside Susanoomon Davis was talking to Kazemon and Ranamon.

"Look Ranamon Davis is back." Kazemon said.

"Oh yay." Ranamon said, but she wasn't too happy.

"Kazemon, Susanoomon please listen. An evil digimon named Axeknightmon is out to take over or even destroy both the real and digital world." Davis said.

"You think we'll just drop all our matters and help you? Honey we have much to disgust." Ranamon said.

"Oh you're just upset he left the last time." Kazemon said.

"Am not." Ranamon said.

"Are to." Kazemon said. They kept going back and forth and Davis was getting frustrated.

"Hello!" Davis saw that Professor Chromo appeared.

"Professor Chromo? What are….how did you doing here?" Davis said.

"That will have to wait." Chromo said. "Ranamon and Kazemon excuse me, but I have to take Davis for now." He grabbed Davis and they were back with the others.

"You changed me back?" Davis said.

"By pulling you out it was easy." Chromo said.

"This has gone on long enough time walker. I demand to know the matter of this madness." Azmar said.

"By that you mean the Council Area?" Chromo said.

"Please allow me." They all saw that Gennai has entered.

"Gennai knows something Azmar doesn't, this will be interesting." Zane said.

"I've been trying to find out how Axeknightmon knows about the council Area and realized something." Gennai said. "There are four artifacts, but there are five sovereign."

"Five!?" Davis said.

"Yes, the last one is the most powerful out of them all. Fanglongmon." Gennai said. "No one has seen Fanglongmon because the other four are of the hemisphere's of the digital world. Fanglongmon is of the center, he lies within the Council Area."

"Now I get it, Axeknightmon wants Fanglongmon's power." T.K. said.

"Precisely." Gennai said.

"That is where I can come in. I can get you to the gate at the moment Axeknightmon opened it, but I won't be able to stay long." Chromo said as he with Davis, Zane, Kari, and T.K. were teleported. They were inside the Space Jumper faced in front of a giant gate that was wide open with a bright light.

"Where are we?" Zane said.

"This is the gate to the Council Area." Chromo said. "I told you I brought you to the moment Axeknightmon opened the gate, but he already jumped inside."

"So what do we do?" Davis said.

"Travel all the way to the end and hopefully find Fanglongmon before Axeknightmon does." Chromo said. "Todaloo." He disappeared.

"Really he vanishes when we know nothing about this place." Zane said.

"That doesn't matter, we know where we're heading and we know what we have to do." Davis said. "Full speed ahead." Zane flew the ship into the gate and they traveled down a tunnel of light.

"So what are we going to do? Axeknightmon is still too powerful." T.K. said.

"If Fanglongmon is as powerful as Gennai says maybe he can fight with us." Davis said. "You know how strong Azulongmon was with Blackwargreymon."

"True Davis, but what if Axeknightmon is more powerful?" Kari said.

"What is it with you guys doubting us?" Davis said. Then they heard a rumble coming from the roof. "What was that?"

"We got company." Zane said and a bunch of Guardromon busted through the roof. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Kumamon!"

The Guardromon ran in at them, but they hold them back. Kumamon grabbed his blaster and fired his snowballs. One grabbed Zane while he was piloting.

"Get off me." Zane said as he elbowed him. One was about to fire his missiles, but T.K. kicked his arms and had him fire at the others. They started to pile up on Kumamon.

"Get off him." Kari said.

"**Frozen Tundra**."

Kumamon turned into icicles and struck them off him.

"**Twistina Nuna**."

Kari created a twister and threw the Guardromon out of the opening they created with Davis turning back.

"Axeknightmon expected us to come. We better get a move on." Davis said.

"Uh guys, I think we're here." Zane said as they made it to the end where the top was filled with clouds and the bottom looked like the stars in space.

"Amazing, it's like we're in space." T.K. said.

"Fanglongmon and Axeknightmon are here somewhere, we got to find them." Davis said and then they felt something hit them.

"We've been hit, we're going down." Zane said. They fell to the space like bottom, but they crashed since it seemed solid as ground as they stepped outside they were able to walk.

"Okay this is weird." Kari said.

"I feel like we're walking in space." T.K. said. Then dark energy blast started to come down and they saw Axeknightmon.

"There you are." Davis said.

"I don't know how you got here, but I know how you're getting out." Axeknightmon said as he fired energy blast. Zane absorbed the metal from the jet and Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Machgaogamon!"

Zane turned his hands into hammers and tried to pound Axeknightmon, but he repelled him. Machgaogamon tried to pound him, but Axeknightmon kept blocking him.

"**Howling Cannon**."

He fired close range and pushed Axeknightmon back, but he wasn't finished yet.

"There's nothing here for me to fight with." T.K. said.

"I've got this." Kari said.

"**Twistin Endora**."

Kari created an energy twister and launched it at Axeknightmon, but he stood his ground against it and blew it back with a dark energy blast.

"Guys get back." Zane said, but the energy blast hit all three of them.

"Back off axe head." Machgaogamon said.

"You might as well give up boy. You can't defeat me." Axeknightmon said.

"We'll see about that." Machgaogamon said as he transformed.

"Silphymon!"

"All you did was make yourself smaller." Axeknightmon said.

"They say bigger is better, but that's not always true." Silphymon said and hit the ultimatrix.

"Silphymon digivolve to….Valkyrimon"

"**Punishing Storm**."

He created tornadoes that formed together and surrounded Axeknightmon so he had nowhere to run and dealt some damage.

"**Laser Javelin**."

"**Aurvandil's Arrow**."

He combined both of his attacks and blasted the tornado causing an explosion. Valkyrimon waited until it cleared to see what happened until he was blasted down and changed back.

"Told you so." Axeknightmon said. He then brought out the four artifacts and they started to glow and float to the clouds. It began to clear as a gold dragon came down and Davis saw him.

"Is that…." "Fanglongmon." Axeknightmon finished the sentence from Davis.

"I am Fanglongmon. You have summoned me."

"Fanglongmon be careful. He wants your power." Davis said.

"Silence peasant." Axeknightmon said.

"I know of why you are here. I've been watching over the digital world." Fanglongmon said.

"So then give me the power and I will go." Axeknightmon said.

"You'll have to take the power." Fanglongmon said.

"I was hoping you say that." Axeknightmon said as he focused all his energy. "I have absorbed the power of five of the legendary warriors. Plus my own I am unstoppable, not even you can stop me." He fired his energy blast and hit Fanglongmon with Davis concerned. Axeknightmon used all his power until he couldn't use anymore.

"No." Davis murmured.

"His power is mine now." Axeknightmon said.

"Think again." Fanglongmon said as he came through smoke unharmed.

"Impossible!" Axeknightmon said.

"It's my turn I believe." Fanglongmon said.

"**Yellow Rotation**."

Fanglongmon created a typhoon that blew Axeknightmon up in the sky. Fanglongmon came above him and fired an energy blast from his mouth that had him hit the ground.

"Davis Motomiya, use the ultimatrix." Fanglongmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Insert it into Axeknightmon and the digimon he's absorbed will be free." Fanglongmon said. Davis ran to Axeknightmon and pounded the ultimatrix in the lion chest. Then there was a bright green flash as Axeknightmon felt the power.

"No my power, I'm losing it." Axeknightmon said and when the flash subsided Axeknightmon was normal and the legendary warriors were back.

"We're free from oblivion." Agunimon said.

"Yes Axeknightmon shall no longer be a threat." Fanglongmon said as the others woke up.

"Wow so you're Fanglongmon." Kari said.

"Yes a pleasure to meet the digdestine." Fanglongmon said. "I've been watching you. You all have come a long way."

"So what's going to happen to Axeknightmon?" Zane said.

"Either he'll be place in the null void or be dealt with by the sovereign." T.K. said.

"Davis Motomiya I thank you for coming to help me." Fanglongmon said. "However you're quest is far from done. A new threat is coming to your world."

"A threat, like what?" Davis said.

"Sorry no spoilers. Now it is time to head home." Fanglongmon said.

"Wait at least give us about this threat." Zane said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will show its face eventually." Kari said.

"She's right and we'll be ready to deal with it." Davis said.


	12. Prisoner 763

After a few weeks of defeating Axeknightmon and saved the five legendary warriors, but Davis couldn't forget what the threat Fanglongmon was trying to tell him.

"Hey Davis, wake up." T.K. said waving his hand in front of him.

"T.K.?" Davis said as both of them and the others were hanging at the soccer field.

"What's with you?" Zane said.

"I can't stop thinking about what Fanglongmon said, about this threat." Davis said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's been weeks since then and nothing's happened." Zane said.

"Don't take it lightly." Kari said. "It's only a matter of time before this threat shows its face."

"Stop worrying, maybe Fanglongmon was just trying to scare us." Zane said. "Look so far the biggest threat was Axeknightmon. We won he lost."

"True, but the future isn't written in stone." They looked to see Tai heading their way.

"Tai you're home from college." Kari said.

"Only for a little while. I got a call; remember where you guys met Lobomon?" Tai said.

"Yeah that military base." Davis said.

"Well apparently they need some help." Tai said.

…

The Military Base

They took the Space Jumper III to the military base all the way at the end of Japan, but when they did it looked like part of it was caught in the center of an explosion with some plumber ships around. When they landed they met cardinal Rex.

"Well it's nice to see you kids again." Rex said.

"Cardinal Rex what happened here?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure. Something short circuit the wires in our system and caused the self-destruct sequence." Rex said.

"You think another digimon did this?" T.K. said.

"Who knows maybe, or one of those aliens we've faced before?" Kari said. Zane kept walking until he felt his foot step on something and saw that the ground was made of metal. He brushed off the dirt to see it looked like some kind of door.

"Hey guys look at this." Zane said and saw the door.

"Cardinal Rex what is that?" Tai said.

"It's classified." Rex said.

"Well then I'll take a look." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon!"

Icedevimon became transparent and went through the ground to see what was hiding through the door.

"What's with the name shouting, its overkill?" Zane said.

"That kid can be nosy." Rex said.

"That can come in handy in times like right now." Tai said not liking where this might be going until Icedevimon came up and changed back.

"Guys there are aliens and looked like some digimon down there. It's a prison." Davis said.

"Are you serious?" T.K. said. Kari's eyes began to glow.

"I can feel life forms, and digital life forms under us." Kari said.

"Tai, the way they look down there, it's inhuman." Davis said.

"That's because they're not human." Rex said.

"How long have they been down there?" Tai said.

"A computer down there said for almost between four and eight years." Davis said.

"Like when digital gates opened all over the world four years ago." T.K. said.

"Or when digimon were appearing while we fought the dark masters eight years ago." Kari said.

"Cardinal Rex I demand you release all those digimon and those aliens." Tai said.

"I can't do that. They came to our world, a world they don't belong." Rex said.

"Not all aliens are evil and humans and digimon have been living in peace." Tai said.

"Maybe, but I can't take that chance. They could be a threat to our world. Besides it's a great chance to study them so we know how to fight them." Rex said.

"Then the ones that came here to do wrong deserve a fair trial." Tai said.

"You're going to release them all 762 of them." Davis said.

"Wait! That's not right." Rex said.

"Not only is it right, its justice." Tai said.

"No I mean your count isn't right. There's 763 of them." Rex said.

"But the computer said there were 762." Davis said.

"Then that means one's missing." Rex said and a plumber ship started to power up with no one on board. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon hopped on the ship before it could fly to far off the ground and used his nails to stick on the ship.

"Who's flying this thing?" Beelzemon said. He tried to climb up the front to try and get a look, but someone turned the ship upside down. "Hey what's going on?" Then a blaster came out and blasted Beelzemon right off. "Hey no fair!" He hit the ground and was turned back.

"That is never fun." Davis said as the others came by.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'll live, but we have to track whoever is on the ship down." Davis said.

"No worries our badges can track it." T.K. said.

…

A Small Town

They tracked the stolen ship to a small town and when they arrived it looked like something caused a lot of damage.

"What happened here?" Davis said.

"This is where the ship landed." Zane said.

"Look." Kari said as they saw a police officer down. They ran over and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you." The officer said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, it was some sort of creature that could vanish." The officer said. "When I told it I had a family it spared me. Please don't tell."

"We won't." Kari said.

"Looks like whatever it was went this way." Davis said as they followed a trail of damage and made it inside a warehouse. "Whatever we're looking for is in here." They looked around to find the prisoner. Zane thought he saw something and focused on one spot.

"There." Zane said he absorbed stone and tossed a crate. The prisoner revealed to be a Chamelemon. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon tried to stomp on it, but Chamelemon started to climb the walls. Zane turned his hands into hammers and tried to pound the walls, but Chamelemon became invisible.

"Hey where'd he go?" Zane said. Then he felt something pound him in the back and Chamelemon revealed himself.

"Hey lizard boy over here." T.K. said. Chamelemon shot his tongue, but T.K. didn't evenmove as it passed him and was stuck on the floor. Chamelemon reeled himself end and got his tongue unstuck. Then Kari brought up a force field around him and the others turned back.

"Nice work." Davis said. "Okay who are you?"

"My name is Chamelemon."

"You're a digimon." T.K. said.

"What are you doing here?" Zane said.

"I was brought to the real world four years ago during a time that the digital world was falling in chaos by a monster named Malomyotismon." Chamelemon said. "I survived, but my friends weren't lucky. When I tried to seek help that cardinal Rex captured me."

"You poor thing." Kari said.

"Yes, my friends are probably gone now because my home was destroyed." Chamelemon said.

"We saw how many digimon were held captive." Davis said.

"Don't worry you can give cardinal Rex a piece of your mind and head home." Zane said.

"You can seek justice." Davis said.

"Justice?" Chamelemon said. "Yes justice and I know how. I will find cardinal Rex's family and take them from him. I would have saved my friends if it wasn't for him so as my friends have suffered so shall his family." Then he disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Kari said as she put down the force field.

"Don't Kari it's a trick." Davis said. Chamelemon shot a heat blast from his eyes and hit gas tanks causing the place to explode, but Kari put another force field around them.

"Really piece of mind, seek justice." T.K. said as he blamed Zane and Davis for giving him the idea.

"Not what I had in mind." Davis said.

"We got more important problems. Chamelemon isn't running anymore, he's hunting." Kari said. They got back to the Space Jumper and head back to the base.

…..

The Military Base

They landed the ship and had to find cardinal Rex before Chamelemon did.

"So now what?" Zane said.

"We got to warn the cardinal about Chamelemon." Davis said. Then T.K. noticed something strange on the ship's shadow, but saw nothing on it.

"Guys since his name is a hint wouldn't the prisoner have chameleon powers?" T.K. said.

"That would explain how he escaped my force field." Kari said.

"Then we got a problem." T.K. said as he jumped up and stuck his legs out, but Chamelemon jumped out of the way, ran off, and vanished.

"Great we led him here." Zane said.

"I think I know a way we can find him." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix and became and old form.

"Garurumon!"

"A dog and again the name thing is overkilled." Zane said. Garurumon started sniffing the ground.

"This way." Garurumon said as he led the way. Chamelemon found cardinal Rex and followed him to his house where his wife was taking care of his 1 year old child. Chamelemon saw them through the window and ready to attack, but Garurumon tackled him down.

"Let me go, I want justice." Chamelemon said.

"This isn't justice, its revenge." Garurumon said. Chamelemon whipped his tongue right under Garurumon's face.

"**Visbiblio**."

Chamelemon was surrounded by mystical energy and found it strange.

"I made you visible, you can't become invisible." Kari said. Then Zane, covered in stone pounded him and T.K. gave him a kick.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon launched his flames, but Chamelemon jumped over it and wrapped his tongue around Garurumon's neck.

"**Wide Eyes**."

Chamelemon launched flames from his eyes and pushing Garurumon back until he dropped. The others tried to fight, but he was too nimble. Garurumon got up and hit the ultimatrix.

"Garurumon digivolve to…Weregarurumon"

Chamelemon launched his tongue again, but Weregarurumon grabbed it. He pulled him in and kicked him into Rex's jeep.

"**Wolf Claw**."

He launched his slash blast while Chamelemon was getting back up, but shot him down. Weregarurumon grabbed Chamelemon by the neck and his claw ready to finish him with the cardinal and his family coming out.

"Do it. Do it and so I can join my friends." Chamelemon said, but Weregarurumon let him go and changed back as Chamelemon quivered.

"Some threat." Davis said knowing he wasn't. The plumbers arrived and arrested Chamelemon and Davis scanned his data. "Let me try something." He transformed into his new form.

"Overkill! What do you think? Something different from a digimon name." The others just walked away and Tai talked to the cardinal.

"I hope you learned that not all digimon and aliens are evil." Tai said.

"This didn't prove a thing." Rex said.

"Maybe, but I'm glad that those other prisoners are free." Tai said.

"You didn't." Rex said.

"I did." Tai said. He freed the prisoners. "Again I hoped you learned that not all of them are evil. Maybe next time you should think twice because my friends and I aren't going to be around to save you or your family." After that Tai just walked away regardless of it was the cardinal he just talked to.


	13. Overcharge Fan

Davis and the others were in a crowd at the movie theater of a new actress in a new movie for its premiere.

"So who is this girl again?" Kari said.

"Sasha Lenora, it's her first acting career." Davis said.

"This is the first acting job she's ever done." T.K. said.

"Plus have you seen the trailer. This girl is smoking hot." Zane said. Then a limo pulled up and the shofar pulled over and the girl about 20 that stepped out wore a strapless red dress that went to her thighs showing her figure with high heels, ruby lips, and a brunette with her hair long and flowing. All the guys were wooing and whistling, except Davis.

"How come you're not acting like a dog like the rest of these guys?" Kari said.

"Because I have my arm around the first hottest girl here." Davis said with Kari's face red. Up on the roof tops a man was being covered in high tech armor. Sasha was about to enter the theater when a few thugs carrying high tech weapons came through the doors.

"Check it out, part of the show." T.K. said.

"I don't think so; they got their hands on some high alien tech." Zane said. The thugs started blasting and had Sasha surrounded until Davis transformed.

"Angemon!"

Angemon flew over the people and tossed his rod at one of the thugs knocking the weapon out of their hand and pounded him across the face. He got his rod as two more were shooting at him, but he spun it around and blocked both of them.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

Angemon launched an energy blast from his hand at both of them and knocked them both down. One came out of hiding and was about to shoot at him until an energy blast from the back pushed him gaining everyone's attention.

"It's Captain Charge." Angemon looked up and saw the man in an orange tech suit with a C in the middle and his face through a helmet with a thin mustache that had the face of a 20 year old came floating down.

"Is everyone okay?" Captain Charge said, but the guy he blasted got back up ready to fire. However he noticed him and charged up energy in his hand and tossed it knocking the guy down and Davis turned back.

"Wow you're a real life hero. I looked up to you." Davis said. "I'm your biggest fan."

"No I'm your biggest fan Davis Motomiya." Sasha said and kissed him.

…..

The Next Day

Davis and his friends were at his apartment and the work of Captain Charge and Davis Motomiya with that kiss Sasha gave him was front page news in the paper and every news station.

"This is Billy Hangmo with the story of the week." Billy said on the news. "Even now the poison of the menace Davis Motomiya has gotten to young Miss Sash Lenora." He showed the picture of Sasha kissing him.

"I wish they stop showing that picture." Kari said.

"Right now I'm more concerned on how those guys got a hold of alien technology." T.K. said.

"It's a good thing we have heroes like Captain Charge around to keep that threat in check." Billy said.

"Okay one what's it going to take for that news guy to get that I'm a hero too." Davis said. "Second it's so cool that we have Captain Charge around."

"Someone's a fan." Zane said.

"Ever since Captain Charge came around years ago, I've been a big fan." Davis said.

"Now we here from our beloved Captain himself." Billy said and showed Captain Charge.

"My beloved citizens I'll have you know that I'll be throwing a celebration." Captain Charge said. "Davis Motomiya if you hear me I invite you to come."

"Whoa he's inviting me!" Davis said. "I got to go, most people hardly invite me to anything let alone Captain Charge."

"Well I'll go with you in case that Sasha comes around." Kari said.

"Sounds like fun." Zane said.

"Actually me and Zane have something to check out." T.K. said.

"We do?" Zane said.

"This whole Captain Charge thing and those guys having those weapons, it seems too convenient to me." T.K. said. "We need to get our hands on one of those weapons and check it out."

…

Captain Charge's Party

Davis and Kari made it to Captain Charge's party and it was being host outside at the tallest building in Odaiba that was where Captain Charge lived and had his own statue about 100ft tall. When Davis and Kari arrived they stuck out like sore thumbs because everyone else was dressed in fancy outfits.

"I didn't know we had to dress up." Davis whispered.

"In Hine sight we should have expected that." Kari whispered.

"Davis!" They saw Sasha in a sparkling blue dress heading their way and hugged Davis.

"Uh hi Sasha." Davis said.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Sasha said.

"Listen you might want to take it easy. This is Kari my girlfriend." Davis said and she backed up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. You sure are one lucky girl." Sasha said.

"That I am." Kari said. Then a bunch of reporters came interviewing Davis and Sasha. Captain Charge was inside looking at all the attention Davis was getting.

'Look at that. A little kid getting what I deserve.' Captain Charge thought and stepped outside.

"Ladies and gentleman the man of the hour." They all saw Captain Charge step out and people were taking pictures.

"Thank you thank you." Captain Charge said. "Davis Motomiya, perhaps you be so kind as to step up here." Davis grinned and ran up a set of stairs standing next to him. "Davis Motomiya, a pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine." Davis said as they shook hands.

"Listen Davis when you arrived I wanted to ask you something." Captain Charge said. "Seeing as how we're both heroes with powers I was wondering if you were up for a friendly competition."

"A competition?" Davis said.

"Yes. Just something friendly and the money we make from the people that want to see in person can be given to charity." Captain Charge.

"Oh well with all these people watching and a chance to compete with you; how can I say no." Davis said with the people cheering.

….

The Train Station

"Well folks it seems that Captain Charge has challenged that menace Davis Motomiya." Billy said as he was at the studio. "Maybe this will put that threat in his place. We go now to Sasha who is filming."

"Thanks Billy." Sasha said in a reporter outfit and people gathered. "We're here at the train station where all these carts are which is perfect for the challenge."

"Alright Davis let's get started." Captain Charge said.

"Where do we start?" Davis said.

"A simple test of strength." Captain Charge said. "We each carry a cart down the tracks. First to finish wins."

"Then let's get started." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Machgaogamon!"

They both got in front of a cart and grabbed a cable connected to it.

"Alright boys. On your mark…get set…GO!" Sasha said as she waved her hand. Both of them used their strength to pull the cart. The captain's suit gave him extra strength. The captain was pulling out ahead, but Machgaogamon was able to pull out more strength and made it first.

"That's right. When it comes to muscle Machgaogamon is number one." Machgaogamon said.

"Well the strong and handsome Davis Motomiya has won." Sasha said.

"Onto the next challenge." Captain Charge said. They stood a distance from a cart that had target cans over it. "We each shoot those cans for a limited time. The one who shoots the most will win."

"Great I know the one." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix again.

"Beelzemon!"

"Ready…..GO!" Sasha said. They both started shooting, but because they were so far Beelzemon had a hard time aiming, but the captain had no problem at all. "Time! Captain Charge won the second round."

"Thank you." Captain Charge said, but Beelzemon tackled him.

"You think you're so good do you." Beelzemon said.

"Davis what are you doing?" Sasha said and Beelzemon turned back.

"Sorry, Beelzemon has an attitude." Davis said.

…

The Kamiyas

Kari was watching the whole thing on the television until her phone went off.

"Hello?" Kari said.

"Kari it's Zane. Are you with Davis?"

"No what's the matter?" Kari said.

"You know those weapons those thugs from the theater had?" Zane said. "T.K. and I manage to get one. We ran a scan and found it had Captain Charge's logo."

"His logo? You think he set the whole thing up?" Kari said.

"Maybe, we better check his place." Zane said.

"I'm on it." Kari said. Kari went over to Captain Charge's skyscraper. She was about to enter when something came over her.

….

Davis

When the competition was over and Davis was smiling even though he lost, or did he. He was driving home listening to the radio until his phone went off. When he slowed down he answered it.

"Hello." Davis said.

"Davis it's T.K. Have you heard from Kari?"

"No why?" Davis said.

"Davis Captain Charge set the whole thing at the theater up." T.K. said.

"What? He wouldn't do that." Davis said.

"Well those weapons the bad guys had, had his logo on it." T.K. said.

"And now a special song from Kari Kamiya for Davis Motomiya I need a hero." Captain Charge said on the radio and Davis new that meant one thing so he made U-turn.

…

Captain Charge's Building

Davis pulled in the front entrance and saw Captain Charge with Kari being held by one of the hands of the statue.

"Glad you could make it." Captain Charge said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"I use to gain all the fame and attention until you came around and now I'm taking it back." Captain Charge said. "From now on I'm Overcharge."

"Let Kari go." Davis said.

"What about poor Miss Lenora?" Overcharge said as she was in the other hand. "You can save one, but not the other." Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Beetlemon!"

"**Lightning Blitz**."

Beetlemon stored power in his horn and rammed into Overcharge, but he was able to withstood it and tossed him. He then blasted both hands of the statue. Beetlemon used the momentum to fly and grabbed Kari.

"So you saved your girlfriend." Overcharge said.

"That's because I have something you don't." Beetlemon said and Overcharge saw T.K. jump up and catch Sasha with Zane.

"Don't worry we got her." T.K. said.

"Hi I'm Zane." Zane said trying to work on Sasha.

"You little annoyance." Overcharge said as his suit began to glow and started blasting at them.

"**Thunder Fist**."

Beetlemon pounded the ground and had it shake around Overcharge, but he was able to stand and blasted Beetelmon down.

"His suit looks like it's getting hotter." T.K. said.

"That blast was burning. Maybe it's time to cool him down." Beetlemon said as he flew at him, but Overcharge ducked down and Beetlemon transformed.

"Lobomon! Actually I wanted Icedevimon."

"I got your back." Kari said.

"**Spialra Aquosoimitry**."

She created a spiral of water like a hydro pump and blasted Overcharge in the back with steam coming off him.

"Davis aim for that C." Zane said.

"**Howling Laser**."

Lobomon blasted the C on his armor and was damage with sparks coming out. Then Lobomon grabbed his sword and sliced at it and Overcharge lost all power with him falling and Davis turning back.

"To think I looked up to you." Davis said. "This isn't about attention and fame. It's about helping people."

…

The Motomiyas

"Well after an attack last night Captain Charge now known as Overcharge has been arrested." Billy said on the news. "That menace Davis Motomiya has ruined the life of a great hero." Davis just shut it off.

"You can't catch a break. Not even Sasha wants to see you because apparently she was in on it and was in love with him." Zane said.

"Who cares anymore? I don't want anything to do with Captain Charge again." Davis said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Zane said.

"To the movies to see another one of my favorite heroes." Davis said.

"No!" Zane said knocking him down thinking this would happen again.


	14. Living Weapon

It was late at night and Davis and his friends were playing a simple game of mini golf with Zane and T.K. against Davis and Kari with Davis putting his ball in the whole.

"That puts us in the lead." Davis said.

"Not for long Zane just needs to get a whole in one." Kari said.

"That's impossible we're on the eighteenth hole and it's the hardest of them all." T.K. said as it looked like it was in a monster movie. Zane had his putter face a certain angle, brought it back and hit it bouncing against the boundaries and actually made it in the hole surprising the others. "How is that possible?" T.K. said.

"About 2 years ago my uncle took me up here and he showed me how to make a hole in one." Zane said.

"Okay I want a rematch." Kari said.

"Yeah there's not possible." Davis said. Then a Techadon, robot that looked like the ones that controlled Lee and when they went to Prime, but yellow this time, came out and started attacking.

"Another one of those robots?" T.K. said.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Kari said.

"Doesn't matter, we break them the same." Zane said as he absorbed the metal in his putter covering his body.

"You're right they fall by the same guy." Davis said and used the ultimatrix.

"Splashmon!"

The robot had electricity coming from his hand and blasted Splashmon shocking him. He got shocked so bad he was faced down on the ground.

"Looks like whoever keeps sending them is making them stronger." Zane said. He tried to pound it, but the robot blasted him. T.K. started twirling his putter and tossed it hitting it in the face and smashing the face plate.

"There's an opening Davis." T.K. said.

"Better try someone else." Splashmon said as he changed forms.

"Beetlemon!"

"**Thunder Fist**."

He had electricity in his fist and pounded the Techadon and had it short circuit and shut it down with it falling down and Davis changed back.

"Where are these things coming from?" Davis said.

"Good question, it's like these things appear out of nowhere." T.K. said.

"The only people that create Techadons are weapon masters." Zane said.

"Who are they?" Kari said.

"A group of beings where they create super powerful weapons for a price." Zane said.

"So let's find these weapons masters." T.K. said.

"Not that easy no one has ever seen a weapon master before." Zane said.

"So then how do you know they exist?" Davis said.

"You see the giant killing robot right?" Zane said. "However the weapon masters don't usually do these things for their own scheme. I'll find out where they come from and see if I can find out who's sending them." He grabbed a piece from the Teachadon and drove off with it.

…

The Smoothie Joint

While Davis, Kari, and T.K. were waiting for Zane they decided to hang out at the smoothie joint.

"Nothing like a smoothie after a battle." Davis said.

"I swear you are obsessed with those things." T.K. said.

"Aren't you worried another Techadon will come after you?" Kari said.

"No, I'll just take them down and Zane will figure out how to stop it." Davis said.

"Yeah you and Zane not worried about anything. Not worried about having a car or about some bad guy trying to waste you." T.K. said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Sorry it's just something on my mind, it's not important now." T.K. said.

"Oh come on tell us." Davis said.

"It's just….you have a car, Zane has a car, everywhere I look everyone I see has a car. Except me." T.K. said.

"Seriously you want a car so bad." Kari said.

"I told you it's not important right now, it's silly right now." T.K. said.

"Dude it's only natural." Davis said. "Maybe Tai would let you use his R.V."

"I want a car not a mobile home." T.K. said.

"If you want you can borrow my car." Davis said and T.K. thought that was nice of Davis. Then Zane pulled up.

"We got a problem." Zane said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Someone paid the weapon masters a lot to take you down and a Techno-Facture has just arrived on Earth." Zane said.

"What does that mean?" Kari said.

"It means that the Techadons will keep coming after you. The longer it takes you to fight them the more they learn about you making it harder to take you down." Zane said.

"You mean everything Davis tried against the old ones won't work against new ones?" T.K. said.

"Exactly." Zane said.

"Alright Zane you and I will find where these things are coming from. Kari T.K. see if you can find out whoever paid these weapon masters to take me down." Davis said.

….

Zane And Davis

Zane and Davis hopped in Zane's car and was trying to find the Techno-Facture somewhere in the city.

"It should be around here." Zane said

"How do we know if we found it?" Davis said.

"It's hard to miss." Zane said.

"Is it that?" Davis said as they pulled over as a giant yellow mechanism, bigger than a garage blocked the road.

"Yeah that's it." Zane said. "The Techadons are built inside, it runs automatically. It's only a matter of time until a new one is formed."

"Then we'll take it apart." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon!"

He flew up and turned intangible, but he hit some kind of barrier.

"I can't phase through it." Icedevimon said and Zane placed his hands upon it.

"I can't absorb it either." Zane said.

"It's indestructible." Icedevimon said.

"Come on if there's anything you're good at its breaking stuff." Zane said.

"True." Icedevimon said. Then the Techno-Facture started running and these giant metal balls started flying and rotate around them.

…..

Kari And T.K.

Kari and T.K. were in the Space Jumper III out in space looking for the guy that hired the weapon masters to build Techadons and send them after Davis.

"T.K. you've been sulking the whole time. Is it still about that car thing?" Kari said.

"I can fly a space ship easily, having a car Mom says; 'Maybe after graduation, we'll see." T.K. said mimicking his Mom. They flew to the station restaurant they were at when Davis became Beelzemon. When they went in they spotted Volk having a drink and went over.

"T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya. What a pleasant surprise." Volk said.

"Or is it." T.K. said.

"Davis had some Techadons going after him." Kari said.

"Yeah I heard. Motomiya has a real problem." Volk said.

"We're trying to find who sent them." T.K. said.

"Well there's a lot of people that wants Motomiya's head on a platter." Volk said.

"True, but the number of people that want him dead and can afford something like this makes the list real short. The only one we thought of is you since you have all that Tatenight." Kari said.

"Yeah I am stinking rich." Volk said.

"Call it off." T.K. said.

"Why should I?" Volk said.

"So we won't take your actual body and throw it in space." T.K. said.

"He's serious when it comes to the safety of his friends." Kari said.

"Can't even if I wanted to. Those things are running automatically and won't stop till he's dead." Volk said.

"He will find a way to stop them. He's got plenty of tricks." Kari said.

"Not a chance and I'll go down and see it for myself. Should be a good show." Volk said as he got up and left.

…..

Earth

The metal balls flew around Zane and Icedevimon and when one spin on Zane's arm it hurt and burned.

"Get away from those things." Icedevimon said as he pushed Zane out of the way, but got hit himself. Zane absorbed the road, grabbed a light post and swung them like baseballs.

"I'm good at sports." Zane said. Then the machine started up and a white Techadon came out of it.

"New Techadon right?" Icedevimon said.

"Yep." Zane said.

"And nothing I've tried will work on this one." Icedevimon said.

"You got it." Zane said and the Techadon started blasting at them, but they moved out of the way.

"Can't hit what you can't see." Icedevimon said as he became invisible. He tried to phase through it, but hit his head. The Techadon grabbed him by the neck and tossed him in the air. He looked around and saw innocent people. "Got to lead it where there aren't any people."

"Hey bucket head." Zane said as he tried to hit him with a light post, but it just got bent. The Techadon grabbed it, pulled him in, and pounded him.

"Hey come and get me." Icedevimon said as he flew off and the Techadon went after him. Icedevimon lured him to an area with no people. "This should do." Then got blasted in the back and the Techadon caught up to him. Icedevimon than changed forms.

"Grumblemon."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

Grumblemon tried to pound him with his hammer, but it didn't do a thing and Grumblemon felt the vibrations. Volk was up on a roof and saw the fight go on and laughed.

"A hammer, that's hilarious." Volk said. Zane made it and grabbed a dumpster and tossed it, but it broke through it like it was paper. "It's like you're not even trying." The Techadon fired at Zane, but he was protected by an energy field when Kari and T.K. arrived.

"Another one!" T.K. said.

"Yeah, tougher than the last. Did you find out who sent them?" Zane said. Kari pointed to the roof and saw Volk booing. The Techadon fired at all of them, but they ducked down. Behind the others were a bunch of cars going off.

"Oh come on." T.K. said.

"Time to add some height." Grumblemon said as he hit the ultimatrix.

"Grumblemon digivolve to….Gigasmon"

"**Tectonic Tremor**."

Gigasmon pounded the ground having it open underneath the robot and he fell through. Gigasmon jumped up and started pounding it more inside and jumped aside, but it started to climb out.

"We got to take it out." Kari said.

"Doesn't matter, another will just come out." Gigasmon said. "Wait how does the Techadon keep finding me?"

"Tracking beckon." Zane said.

"It can't be my face, something else." Gigasmon said. "Got it." He changed back and wrapped his jacket around the ultimatrix. When the Techadon climbed out it acted like it didn't notice Davis.

"It was tracking me through the ultimatrix." Davis said.

"What are you doing he's right there?" Volk said.

"Still got an I.D. mask?" Davis said. They climbed up to Volk and he was upset.

"What's going on?" Volk said.

"Guess they're not as cut as they use to be." Davis said.

"Why you, I'm getting my money back." Volk said as he climbed down.

"No hard feelings?" Davis said as he placed the mask on his back and it turned to the ultimatrix with the Techadon noticing.

"What are you looking at?" Volk said and it aimed at him. "What did you do?"

"Tag you're it." Davis said. Volk flew off and the Techadon went after him.

"That should take care of it for a while." Zane said.

"Yeah, come on you still owe me and Kari a rematch." Davis said and handed his keys to T.K. "You drive."


	15. Twin Faced

"You've got to be kidding me." Zane said.

"No way." T.K. said.

"It looks like it's for real." Kari said.

"This is so not cool." Davis said as they were staring at a poster that said it was a play of Davis and his digimon. "They can't be serious about making a play about me."

"I figure you might like it." T.K. said.

"I've seen plays of the main star in T.V. and they never get the character right." Davis said.

"Well who knows it could be fun. I say we check it out." Kari said.

"Good idea, that way I can give the star and writer a piece of my mind." Davis said.

"Not what I had in mind." Kari said.

…

The Theater

They had front row seats to the Davis Motomiya play and when the curtain rose and the scene was a station on the moon and a guy in a Diaboromon costume was in a fake ship.

"Now that my moon base is operative the Earth is mine." The guy said. Then the character that plays Davis and looks exactly like him came running on the stage.

"Not so fast Diaboromon. I the great Davis Motomiya shall stop you." The star said and used a fake ultimatrix and in a green flash and smoke a Tyrannomon came on the field.

"Tyrannomon!"

"They don't even have the ultimatrix on. How did they even do that?" Davis said.

"They used smoke as cover duh." Zane said. The play went on and the star playing Davis was trapped in a cage.

"Now you are trapped Davis Motomiya." Fake Diaboromon said.

"This is so stupid." Davis said.

"It's not that bad." Kari said.

"Well then I'm going to need some help from the Karis." The star said and about ten Karis came marching on the stage in pink lights.

"Ten Karis?" T.K. said.

"I bet you think that's stupid right Motomiya?" Zane said.

"Nope." Davis said in a daze, but now Kari was the one who was upset.

"Alright let's talk to this guy." Kari said. After the play they went backstage looking for the star and when they found a door with a star on it they knocked and the guy that played Diaboromon opened it.

"Real Davis Motomiya?" The guy said and when Davis nodded he let them in and faced with the star.

"Excuse me I don't mean to bug you, but we need to talk." Davis said and the guy took off his wig showing his real face and they were surprised.

"Hello Davis Motomiya."

"Alboin!" Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Just making a simply career." Alboin said as he changed into his normal clothes.

"I thought we saw the last of you when Diaboromon's ship blew, and what's with this play it didn't seem like me at all." Davis said.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm not even in the show." T.K. said.

"Me either." Zane said.

"Start talking." Davis said.

"Well after Diaboromon's ship was destroyed I was trapped here with no way back to the digital world with no powers." Alboin said. "So I came up with the idea of forming this play and make some money so I could live in this world."

"Okay, but how do we know you're not up to anything." Davis said.

"Yeah for as long as we've known you you've always been trying to return to your normal Datamon form." Kari said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Alboin said as he grabbed a soda can in secret and shook it up. "I have bigger plans." He opened it and soda and it sprayed all over them as he made a run for it.

"Hey where are you going?" Davis said as he ran after him. He chased him to the stage, but he lost him. "Where are you?"

"Right here." A Silphymon said.

"I thought you had no power?" Davis said.

"Oh well…" Silphymon studded.

"Doesn't matter." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Angemon!"

"**Hand Of Faith**."

He blasted Silphymon right through the wall, but an Icedevimon jumped through it.

"I changed forms again." Icedevimon said as he breathed out cold air.

"**Omni Typhoon**."

He created his twister and blew the cold air away and had Icedevimon go through the wall like Silphymon, but Tyrannomon came in this time.

"Roar I changed again." Tyrannomon said.

"Roar? Who actually says roar?" Angemon said.

"Just be careful I'm a bruise easily." Tyrannomon said, but Angemon just hit his ultimatrix.

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

Magnaangemon pounded Tyrannomon across the face and then grabbed his tail. He was able to move Tyrannomon and hit the wall.

"Hey I didn't say ready." Tyrannomon and the others arrived.

"How did Alboin change his forms?" T.K. said.

"Something's not right. They didn't act like Alboin. They were too easy to beat." Magnaangemon said.

"Well what else is it?" Zane said and Kari's eyes began to glow.

"Other than us and Alboin I'm sensing three other forms." Kari said.

"Hurry get back out there." They looked through the whole and saw Alboin trying to get Silphymon and Icedevimon back out there.

"Give it a rest." Magnaangemon said and all four of them were sitting on the stage for Davis and the others to get some answers.

"Okay who are these guys?" Davis said.

"As I said this was a play about you so I needed actors." Alboin said. "I decided to use real digimon, that weren't dangerous of course. There were many auditions and these are the lucky winners."

"Lucky is right." Zane said.

"Yeah no offense, but these guys aren't impressive. Tyrannomon didn't even seem wanting to fight, not tough." Davis said.

"Th…that's not true. I…I'm very tough." Tyrannomon said.

"Look Alboin I'll let you go since you really didn't do anything wrong, but no more of this play. It's like a mockery of me." Davis said.

"I understand most people didn't like it anyway. I'll pack things up here." Alboin said.

"It…it can't end." Tyrannomon said.

"It just did Tyrannomon." Alboin said and turned to the others. "Fill free to stop by again." After that they left the theater.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him go?" Zane said.

"Alboin's not really a threat anymore." Davis said.

"Yeah the only thing he's got going for him is his intelligence." T.K. said.

"Wait!" They saw Tyrannomon running towards them, but was exhausted.

"Tyrannomon?" Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"Catching…my….breath" Tyrannomon said.

"Spit it out Tyrannomon." Davis said.

"Alboin….a bomb" Tyrannomon said.

"A bomb?" Davis said.

"Yeah Alboin just told you all that so you would leave." Tyrannomon said. "He's really going to set off a bomb tonight."

…

Warehouse District

Tyrannomon took them to a warehouse where they saw Alboin setting up a giant machine he's been working on.

"Why would Alboin be setting up a bomb and take himself with most of the city?" T.K. said.

"Well it's not really a bomb that goes boom. It's really suppose to change everyone to look like Davis." Tyrannomon said.

"Now that's a nightmare." Zane said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Kari said.

"Hold up." Davis said and they saw him put on some sort of chest plate on connected to the machine. "What's that thing for?"

"That's suppose to protect him from the affects." Tyrannomon said.

"Hold on he already looks like Davis so…." "No time T.K. we need to stop Alboin." Davis interrupted and transformed.

"Loweemon!"

Alboin was putting up the finishing touches on the machine.

"Now the time I waited for is here." Alboin said, but Loweemon and the others busted through the window.

"Show's over." Loweemon said.

"Stop them." Alboin said to Silphymon and Icedevimon. Zane absorbed stone and tried to pound Icedevimon, but faced right through him.

"**Avalanche Claw**."

Icedevimon launched his icicles, but Zane moved out of the way and regrouped with Kari.

"He can phase through anything, but energy remember." Kari said.

"**Drima Chao**."

Kari launched a ray of energy and when it hit Icedevimon he was shocked. Zane jumped over some crates and pounded him across the face.

"**Static Force**."

"**Shadow Meteor**."

Loweemon was able to blast through Silphymon's attack easily and blasted him. T.K. grabbed a chain and tossed it and had it wrapped around him.

"I got this guy." T.K. said. Loweemon headed over to the machine and Alboin powered it up with him surrounded in a light, but Loweemon jumped up.

"Sorry I don't think so." Loweemon said, but he changed back.

"Oh man." Davis said.

"No stay back." Albooin said, but Davis tried to push him off, but Alboin was pushing back. Then the machine went off taking the whole building with it.

"Guys where are you?" Kari said.

"Right here." Davis said as he and the others came through the smoke.

"None of us look like you?" Zane said.

"Look there's Alboin." T.K. said. They saw he was on his back and he glowed red and turned into Datamon and they all thought it was weird.

"Ah much better." Alboin said.

"Wait I don't get it." Davis said.

"That machine was meant to change me back to my Datamon form. Now no matter where I go I never have to see you again." Alboin said.

"So that wasn't a bomb to have everyone look like me?" Davis said.

"What?" Alboin said, but changed back to his Davis form. "Wait no!" He tried changing back, but changed back to Davis. "No the transformation is temporary. Look at what you've done. How did you know about this? How could you think it was a bomb?"

"I…I told them that." Tyrannomon said.

"Tyrannomon?" Alboin said.

"I know you want your Datamon form back, but I was afraid you leave." Tyrannomon said. "Here I was someone, but more importantly I made friends and I didn't want to let it go. I'm sorry."

"I do not blame you Tyrannomon." Alboin said and faced Davis. "I blame you!"

"Me? He was the one that tricked us." Davis said, but Alboin turned into Beelzemon, but Tyrannomon knocked him out without Beelzemon looking and knocked him out and changed back.

"Don't worry I'll take care of my friend." Tyrannomon said and carried him away.

"Well at least we don't live in a world of Davis." Zane said.

"Come on looking like me isn't that bad is it?" Davis said.

"As bad as that play." Zane said.


	16. Weapon Master

Kari and Davis were playing a friendly game of tennis in the park with the ball going back and forth and they were both working up a sweat.

"You sure you don't want to take a break?" Kari said.

"No way I'm close." Davis said.

"Yeah close to scoring after 5 games." Kari said. Then a square ship came down next to the field and some sort of scientist in white spandex came out.

"Uh can we help you?" Davis said.

"Davis Motomiya, holder of the ultimatrix." The scientist said.

"Do I know you?" Davis said.

"No." The scientist said. Mechanical arms came out of the ship and grabbed Davis pulling him into the ship and he entered it with the door closing.

"Hey!" Kari said banging on the door. "Give me back my boyfriend." When T.K. and Zane arrived they saw the ship and it was taking off.

"Kari!" T.K. said.

"Guys someone grabbed Davis." Kari said. "How did you know where we were?"

"We were close when something entered the atmosphere." Zane said. "I know who that is and we better get up there fast."

…

Davis

Davis was in the ship and restraint with the scientist activating some tools.

"Okay buster who the heck are you?" Davis said.

"My name is not Buster otherwise you wouldn't have asked who I was." The scientist said.

"Just tell me who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Hecnomech creator and engineer of the Techadon warriors."

"Wait you're a weapon master? Amazing no one has ever seen one before." Davis said.

"Correction no one has seen us…and lived." Hecnomech said.

"Oh!" Davis said thinking he was going to be one of those people. "So what do you want with me?"

"You're the only that has ever defeated the Techadons. Sources say you are the one that holds the ultimatrix." Hecnomech said. "Now I will extract the ultimatrix and add its power to our weapons making them invincible."

"Oh yeah I like to see you try." Davis said knowing he won't be able to get it off.

"Very well." Hecnomech said as a few mechanical arms came down with some tools and started working on the ultimtrix and sparks were coming off it.

"Look it can't just come off. It's like infused with my DNA." Davis said.

"I see in that case we will have to amputate." Hecnomech said.

"Wait what!" Davis said with his eyes widen. Then a mechanical arm came down with a blade and Davis freaked out. "No way you're cutting off my arm." Davis tried to get his arm free.

"It won't hurt if you quite the futile struggling." Hecnomech said. Then pink smoke started to sink through the floor and then Zane came and pounded Hecnomech with Kari and T.K. coming in.

"You okay?" T.K. said.

"Get me down first." Davis said. T.K. pressed a few buttons on the restraint and Davis was put down. "Thanks, he was about to cut off my hand."

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Kari said.

"Whoa she seems mad." Davis said.

"Never cross a girl with her man. At least that's what Matt told me." T.K. said.

"**Sparkorca Mysonoer**."

Kari had sparks coming from her hands and tossed them at Hecnomech, but a mechanical arm pulled him out of the way. The electric current followed through the floor and reached Davis affecting the ultimatrix.

"Davis!" Kari said. Then the ultimatrix launched three green beams and hit Kari, Zane, and T.K. causing a great flash.

"Guys are you okay?" Davis said, but saw that T.K. was Andromon, Zane was Halsemon, and Kari was Icedevimon. "Whoa!"

"What happened?" Halsemon said.

"We became Davis' forms." Andromon said.

"Okay with this one I feel cold and empty." Icedevimon said.

"Extract three unauthorized species." Hecnomech said and three holes opened up under them and all three fell out leaving Davis and Hecnomech. "Now back to the procedure."

"Yeah I rather not." Davis said. Outside Icedevimon and Halsemon were flying, but were trying to reach Andromon.

"Remember Andromon can't fly so help!" Andromon said.

"Hang on I never flew before." Halsemon said.

"I just about got him." Icedevimon said as they were able to grab Andromon, but were descending fast until they stopped just an inch before hitting the ground. Meanwhile inside the ship Davis was trying to avoid the mechanical arms.

"Look I don't want to be deconstructed." Davis said.

"Resistance is futile." Hecnomech said. Then it felt like the ship hit something and a wall opened up.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm taking it." Davis said as he ran for it. He ran down the hall, but saw weapons and parts of Techadons. "Oh man." Davis tried to use the ultimatrix, but it wouldn't work.

"Davis are you there?" Andromon communicated through the ultimatrix.

"I'm right here." Davis said.

"We're still stuck in your digimon forms." Andromon said.

"Let me try something." Davis said as he slammed down the ultimatrix.

…

The Others

They turned back into their human form, but had the ultimatrix on their chest.

"That feels better. Sort of." Kari said.

"Now what?" Zane said.

"Davis where are you?" T.K. said.

"I think I'm inside that Tech-Facture. The thing that made all the Techadons." Davis said and Zane activated a map on the ultimatrix.

"You're right. I got a lock on your position and you're at the same place it is." Zane said.

"Don't worry Davis we're on our way." Kari said.

"In the meantime try not to use the ultimatrix." T.K. said.

…

Davis

"Easy for you to say. You're not in place designed for building robots of destruction." Davis said. He heard Hecnomech coming and took cover.

"You might as well reveal yourself." Hecnomech said.

"Look you're not getting the ultimatrix to use in your weapons." Davis said. "Besides my friends will be here any minute and to take you down." Hecnomech started laughing and the way he did Davis thought it was the creepiest thing he heard. "Okay don't do that again."

"Even if your friends make it here they won't get in. Even if they did I can activate the Techadons and you'll all be eradicated." Hecnomech said. Small devices started flying around and spotted Davis and started blasting at him. Davis grabbed a Techadon hand.

"Hope this doesn't possess me." Davis said as he placed it on and started firing at him. "Please work." He used the ultimatrix, but nothing.

…..….

The Others

"It should be just up ahead." Zane said, but they transformed with Zane Garurumon, Kari Meramon, and T.K. Chamelemon. Since Garurumon didn't have possible thumbs he crashed and the car caught on fire so they got out.

"Oh man my car!" Garurumon said.

"At least we're here." Meramon said as they were faced with the Tech-Facture. "Lots of people tried to move this thing, but no one could."

"So what can we do?" Chamelemon said, but they transformed again with Zane as Imperialdramon, Kari as Machgaogamon, and T.K. as Tyrannomon.

"I withdraw the question." Tyrannomon said.

"We break it open." Imperialdramon said, but they transformed again. Kari as Kurisarimon, Zane as Thundermon, and T.K. as Kiwimon.

"Or not." Kiwimon said.

"Maybe we can still bust open." Kurisarimon said.

"How?" Thundermon said.

"T.K. start blasting at that thing." Kurisarimon said. Kiwimon started spitting out Chibikiwimon and when he couldn't anymore there was a whole in it, but started to close. Kurisarimon placed her tentacles in it and had it open wider. "Go Zane."

"Got it." Thundermon said as he flew in.

…

Inside

Davis was still trying to avoid the small devices blasting at him and he kept blasting back. Davis kept shooting until one knocked his hand off.

"Oh come on." Davis said.

"It's over." Hecnomech said, but an alarm started going off. "Infiltration. Must activate the Techadons." Lights came on and the parts of the Technomechs started moving.

"Oh I can never get a break." Davis said.

"But these things always break." Davis saw Thundermon knocking them down. Thundermon then pounded a control panel and Kiwimon and Kurisarimon came in.

"Wow this is so freaky." Davis said.

"Try all you want. Eventually you will run out of stamina and be dealt with." Hecnomech said as they tried to fight.

"These things are everywhere." Davis said.

"Davis you got to use the ultimatrix." Kiwimon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Kiwimon and the others aren't strong enough to destroy these things." Kiwimon said.

"Are you nuts? You might get something worse, like Flymon or Datamon." Davis said.

"Or Tyrannomon or Loweemon." Kiwimon said and Davis used it and he became Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon! Oh yeah this works." Beelzemon started shredding them with his claws and started shooting them. "Throw any you want I'll knock them down techno geek."

"Wow I never thought T.K. would be like that even if he is Beelzemon." Davis said. One Techadon was about to attack, but Zane as Agunimon knocked it down.

"I knew I was hot before, but wow." Agunimon said as he threw fire balls. Davis then saw Kari as Shakkoumon knocking them down with Kachina Bomb.

"I have to say as enjoyable as this I like to be my old self." Shakkoumon said.

"Yeah can't you turn us back?" Agunimon said.

"I am so stupid." Davis said.

"Let me tell you something Davis Motomiya, everyone knows that." Beelzemon said.

"Ultimatrix rest your systems." Davis said.

"Resetting systems." The ultimatrix said. It let out a sonic wave that turned the others back to their normal selves.

"Now this is more like it." Zane said.

"Now let me see." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Machgaogamon!"

"That's more like it too." Kari said.

"**Howling Cannon**."

Machgaogamon launched his sonic howl that pushed back and destroyed all the Techadon parts and pushed Hecnomech back to the wall. When he got back up Machgaogamon was right in his face.

"Now what are you going to do?" Machgaogamon said. Knowing he was defeated Hecnomech let them go and took off back into space taking the Tech-Facture with him.

"Hopefully we never have to go against a weapon master again." T.K. said.

"I just had a thought. If the ultimatrix gave us your powers did you check to see if it gave you our powers?" Kari said to Davis.

"Oh man!" Davis said slapping his forehead.


	17. Empty City

It was late at night and Davis was asleep in his room. Then he started to wake up and couldn't fall back asleep.

"What's wrong with me?" Davis said as he looked up. Then something from the ceiling jumped on his face. He tried to get it off, but because it was wrapped around his head Veemon didn't hear him. When Davis opened his eyes the thing was gone. "That was weird." Davis went into the kitchen and grabbed the milk and chugged it down until he put it up and realized something. "Hey wait where's Veemon? Hey Jun." Davis went into her room, but was empty. "Jun?" He looked to the corner of the room and saw a DNAlien. "A DNAlien?" It jumped at him, but Davis ducked down and transformed.

"Splashmon!"

He grabbed the DNAlien and tossed it out the door and outside hitting the railing.

"Where's Jun?" Splashmon said. The DNAlien didn't say a thing, but shot the slime at him and Splashmon tackled it over the railing. Splashmon stretched out his arm and grabbed a the building stopping them from falling, but Splashmon tossed the DNAlien away.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

He launched gallons of pressured water at the DNAlien. When he stopped the DNAlien was gone without a trace of it. It's like it just vanished.

"That's weird." Splashmon said, but looked around and saw there weren't any people around. Even if it was late at night there are usually people around and Davis turned back.

"This is even weirder. Where is everyone?" Davis said. He looked around the whole city, but there wasn't anyone around. "Okay this is spooky. An entire city without anyone around." Then he realized something. "Oh no Kari!"

…

The Kamiyas

Davis ran to Kari's apartment to see if she disappeared too. When he arrived at her apartment her place was empty. Her parents weren't around and neither was she.

"Kari where are you?" Davis said. He went into her room, but there wasn't any sign of where she might have went. He tried reaching Zane and T.K. on the phone, but no one answered. "It's like everyone in town just vanished. When he was about to leave he saw Axeknightmon. "Axeknightmon how did you escape the Null Void." Axeknightmon didn't say a thing and attacked him so Davis ran out and transformed.

"Machgaogamon!"

Machgaogamon jumped over the railing and started flying. Axeknightmon jumped out and hit the ground. Then started launching black energy blast from his lance, but Machgaogamon kept moving out of the way.

"Something's weird Axeknightmon would say something. Why won't he talk?" Machgaogamon said. Axeknightmon jumped at him with his lance out, but Machgaogamon grabbed it and tossed him down. Machgaogamon flew down to him.

"**Howling Cannon**."

Machgaogamon launched his sonic blast and blew Axeknightmon away. After the battle Davis turned back.

"That's weird, beating Axeknightmon is never that easy." Davis said. "First people vanish, then a DNAlien and Axeknightmon show up out of nowhere. I got to find out what's going on?"

…

The Woods

Davis was driving out in the woods trying to find some place that has answers on why he is all alone out in the city. As he drove some waved their hand out asking for a ride.

"Yea right if I pull over you're probably Volk or possibly Diaboromon. No thanks." Davis said as he drove past the person. He kept going forward, but saw the same person. "Let's try this again." He passed the person again, but his tires got blasted and he crashed. "Hey you're paying for that. Oh great I sound like Zane." When he looked up he saw Charmster. "Charmster say something."

"**Grido Mosokomi**."

She launched an energy blast that drained the life out of everything it came in contact with.

"Not the words I had in mind." Davis said as he avoided it and used the ultimatrix.

"Mercurymon!"

"**Dark Reflection**."

Mercurymon absorbed the energy blast through one of his mirrors and shot Charmster. When she hit the ground she seemed to have disappeared.

"Again? What's going on here?" Mercurymon said.

"There you are." He looked to see Kari with Zane and T.K.

"Guys!" Mercurymon said happy to see them and changed back.

"Am I glad to see you guys. What happened to everyone in the city?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing I suppose the great Davis Motomiya can't handle." T.K. said.

"But you know what I'm tired of Davis getting all the credit." Zane said.

"I don't get all the credit." Davis said.

"You pretty much do." Kari said.

"It's all because of that ultimatrix. You keep it all to yourself." T.K. said.

"That's not my fault." Davis said.

"You can remove it by command. So take it off, let us have a shot. Give us a chance with it." Kari said.

"I can't do that." Davis said.

"Selfish." Zane said.

"I'm not being selfish. What's going on with you guys? You don't seem like yourselves." Davis said.

"We're fine, but you on the other hand won't be. Give us the ultimatrix. Let us have a turn with it." T.K. said.

"No! Back off." Davis said as he ran off, but they walked after him. Davis kept running through the woods because he didn't know what else to do.

"Motomiya just give us the ultimatrix." Zane said through the woods.

"All we want is a turn with it." Kari said.

"We deserve it as much as you do, but with all the glory get we deserve it even more." T.K. said.

"Guys I can't give it to you and you know that." Davis said as he took cover behind a tree.

"Yeah we do, but we don't get why and right now don't care." Zane said as he found him and absorbed the stone. Zane tried to pound him, but Davis rolled out of the way.

"I'm not going to fight you Zane." Davis said.

"You'll have to or else I'm going to tear you apart limb by limb to get that watch." Zane said. Zane turned his hands into spike maces and started swinging them at him, but Davis kept moving out of the way.

"Guys knock it off." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but you deserve this." T.K. said as he tried to kick him, but Davis moved out of the way and Kari came out started blasting him.

"Okay Zane I can understand because he's a delinquent, but Kari." Davis said.

"There's no point in going on." Kari said.

"If you won't hand it over we'll take it another way." Zane said as he turned his hand into a pair of scissors.

"Well I got to defend myself." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Agunimon!"

"Refusal and short minded as always." T.K. said.

"I'll get it." Zane said as he charged at him.

"**Pyro Punch**."

Agunimon launched his flames, but Zane rolled out of the way, but Kari got hit instead and knocked down.

"Kari!" T.K. said as they both ran to her and Agunimon couldn't believe what he did. "You hurt her."

"I didn't mean to." Agunimon said.

"See you are unworthy of the omnitrix, remove it and it will be alright." T.K. said. Agunimon thought about it, but had a thought.

"This isn't right and you would know that if you were T.K." Agunimon said and changed forms.

"Silphymon!"

"**Static Force**."

He launched his energy blast and pushed Zane and T.K. back.

"Stop it Davis." T.K. said.

"Give it a rest already Alboin!" Silphymon said. All three disappeared and turned into Alboin.

"Well it seems you're more intellectual than I thought. How could you have known?" Alboin said.

"I was suspicious at first because it didn't sound like my friends and that whole I'm not worthy." Silphymon said. "What really gave it away was that T.K. was more desired to get the ultimatrix than worried about Kari."

"Well even if you know I shall still take the ultimatrix from you." Alboin said.

"You really need to let this whole form changing thing go." Silphymon said as he launched energy blast, but Alboin turned into Rinkmon and ran off. "You won't get far."

….

The Smoothie Joint

Davis followed Alboin to the smoothie joint and was careful since Alboin was hidden. Alboin was really invisible as a Chamelemon. He came out and whipped his tongue at Davis.

"I have all the forms you can turn into, you can't beat me." Chamelemon said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Kumamon!"

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

Kumamon fired his snowballs, but Chamelemon turned into Lobomon, brought out his sword, and deflected them all. He then turned into Loweemon.

"**Shadow Meteor**."

He blasted Kumamon and pushed him into the smoothie machines and got a taste of it.

"Mm still good." Kumamon said.

"It's impossible for you to defeat me." Loweemon said.

"Is that so?" Kumamon said and changed back.

"I think I'm starting to get this whole thing." Davis said. "Whatever jumped on my face made this. It's all a dream." Davis started walking forward. Loweemon blast him, but he didn't feel a thing and kept going. "Correction MY dream." Davis pounded him and pries the chest plate open.

…..

Davis' Room

Davis got a jellyfish like creature off his face and tossed it off him.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Had a bad dream?" He saw that Alboin was in his room.

"So you were here all along." Davis said.

"Time to go back to sleep." Alboin said.

"You're right. Good night." Veemon said as he tossed the creature on Alboin's face and he fell back. After a while Davis got the others and were studying the creature.

"That's kind of sick." Kari said.

"Those things are." Zane said.

"What is that thing?" T.K. said.

"It attaches to someone's face and has them have a nightmare of things they hate." Zane said.

"Yeah in my dream everyone in the city was gone and my enemies were after me." Davis said.

"So what could he be seeing?" Veemon said.

….

Alboin's Dream

"No stay back." Alboin said as he was backed into a corner with all of Davis' digimon forms surrounding him. "NO!"


	18. Davises Of Worlds

Zane was driving Davis and the others to the museum because they got a lead on a strange artifact.

"You sure about this?" Zane said.

"Whatever we're looking for is inside." T.K. said.

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Davis said.

"All we know is that someone told us that there is a powerful alien artifact inside the basement." Kari said.

"Let's just get it out of here before security knows that it will be gone." Zane said. They went inside and down to the basement.

"Which crate has the thing we're looking for?" Davis said.

"Let me see." Kari said as she focused her magic around the room. "It's this one." She placed her hand on a giant crate and tried to pry it open.

"Stand back." Zane said as he was stronger and was able to get the crate open. "Whoa I never saw this before. What is it?"

"Wait a minute those are the Hands of Armageddon." T.K. said and Kari and Davis were shocked.

"The what?" Zane said.

"The Hands of Armageddon. Their a powerful device that an alien the plumbers caught named Eon used to have his armada invade Earth." Davis said.

"We went against Eon around six years ago." T.K. said.

"But Davis destroyed Eon and the hands lost power. Why is it here and why would someone want us to get it?" Kari said.

"Maybe the plumbers tossed it out when it was just taking up space." Davis said as he placed his hand on it. Then a small spark came from it and a portal opened up with these ninjas coming out. "That's new." He used the ultimatrix.

"Angemon!"

The ninjas started swinging swords at him, but Angemon blocked it with his staff and pushed back. Zane absorbed the metal from shelves and turned his hands into swords and matched the ninjas blow for blow.

"Hiya! Howa!" T.K. made sounds like that as he punched or kick the ninja.

"What's with that?" Zane said.

"Saw it in a movie, seemed appropriate." T.K. said.

"**Chaina Raynoa Migrew**."

Kari created chains that wrapped around the ninjas and shocked them.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

Angemon knocked the ninjas down and they were all knocked down. When the ninjas were defeated they were all disappeared. Davis changed back and Kari reached for the hands.

"Don't." Davis said grabbing her wrist. "That's how they got out."

"I don't think so." Kari said.

"**Recrets**."

Kari created a flash on the hands and they saw herself, T.K., Davis, and Tai around six years ago.

"That's us when we were younger." T.K. said.

"You cast a spell to reveal the past?" Zane said.

"No it's suppose to reveal secrets." Kari said and they saw Eon.

"Hey that's Eon, but he's dead." Davis said.

"What does Eon have to do with it?" T.K. said.

"Maybe he's coming back as a zombie." Zane said.

"Correct." They turned to see Professor Chromo with someone else that looked like he was in his 30s.

"Correct? That is completely wrong." Chromo said.

"True, but as far as they know it kind of is."

"Professor Chromo? What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"And who's this?" Kari said. Davis got a good look at the guy with him smiling at Davis and the look in the man's eyes and his face.

"Wait. Are you me?" Davis said.

"Ding, ding." The man who revealed to be an older version of Davis said.

"No way." Kari said.

"This is unbelievable." T.K. said.

"That's what people said when my noodle company opened up." Older Davis said.

"Wait I have my own noodle company?" Davis said.

"Yeah says how no one thought it would happen in one of T.K.'s novels." Older Davis said.

"Whoa I have a series of novels!" T.K. said.

"Davis stop, let the kids figure out their own future." Chromo said. "We have a situation to handle."

"That's right the Hands of Armageddon." Older Davis said.

…

Space Jumper III

They all flew on the Space Jumper heading out into the middle of nowhere.

"This is crazy. Why are we heading out in the middle of nowhere?" Zane said.

"Eon plans to reanimate through the hands so we need to destroy them before it happens." Chromo said.

"But I thought Eon was dead." Davis said.

"So did I when I blasted him into nothing in my time." Older Davis said.

"When you fought Eon and thought he was dead he was really transported to another world, another dimension." Chromo said.

"Another dimension?" Kari said.

"Yes Eon's people can manipulate time and space." Chromo said. "There are multiple worlds and is created based on the events of time. There is a world where you battle evil with a card game, a world where you fight crime with powers and call yourselves the Destines, there's even a world where Davis is a girl." Davis thought that last one was weird. (AN: Really the whole fem/daisuke thing is weird. Why do so many people use it, who started it, and why is it mostly just him?)

"So when Eon was blasted in the future he's been sent to this world?" T.K. said.

"Precisely which is why the hands must be destroyed." Chromo said. While they were distracted one ninja squeezed out of the hands and was jamming the jets causing Zane to lose control.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"I lost control." Zane said.

"I see why." Older Davis said as he saw the ninja. "Don't worry I'll take care of this." He hit the ultimatrix, but didn't transform, but had the ultimatrix on his chest. "Silphymon!"

"**Static Force**."

He blasted the ninja and it was gone when it was knocked down. Then older Davis opened the hanger and hit the ultimatrix.

"Halsemon!" Older Davis was flying and grabbed a hold of the ship and pushed up to keep it from crashing and landed on the ground. "Whew dusty."

"How did you do that?" T.K. said.

"Let's just say I learn how to combine my digimon forms into one." Older Davis said pointing to the ultimatrix on his chest.

"Ultimate Davis?" Kari said.

"That is so cool. I got to learn how to do that." Davis said.

"Remember why we're here." Chromo said. Both Davises stood a good distance from the plate of the hands. "Now we're going to need Imperialdramon." Younger Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Imperialdramon!"

"And I know who to use." Older Davis said as he used his ultimatrix. "Clockmon!"

"Now aim for the plate." Chromo said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Time Buster**."

They both fired powerful blast and hit the plate and were using the strength they had to break the hands. While that was happening Zane saw both their ultimatrixies were turning purple.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Zane said and Professor Chromo saw it.

"No I've been deceived. Stop he's using your power to assist him." Chromo said, but it was too late. A big flash pushed them both back and Eon emerged from the hands.

"Finally I'm free." Eon said.

"Not for long." Imperialdramon said. Eon fired an energy blast at him and Imperialdramon soon turned into dust. Davis climbed through the dust and the others helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Davis said.

"Eon accelerated the age rate of Imperialdramon. He's gone now." Chromo said.

"Now I that I am back in this world I can take my revenge on you Davis Motomiya." Eon said.

"That's what they all say." Davis said.

"But I've been to other worlds and have never failed." Eon said and his ninjas appeared through rips in time. Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Silphymon!"

He didn't stop there as he hit the ultimatrix.

"Silphymon digivolve to….Valkyrimon"

Valkyrimon flew over to Eon and used his sword and tried to attack, but Eon moved out of the way and fired his energy blast. Zane absorbed the stone and they fought off the ninjas.

"I don't remember Eon having these ninja." T.K. said as he kicked on down.

"Maybe there soldiers from his world." Kari said as she was blasting them down. Older Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Mastertyrannomon!"

Older Davis grew in size and started stomping down on the ninja and even breathed fire.

"He had these guys in my time." Older Davis said. Valkyrimon kept swinging his sword at Eon.

"**Laser Javelin**."

He fired his laser, but Eon fired his own energy and countered it. Eon got behind Valkyrimon and slid kicked him. He then blasted him and Valkyrimon dedigivolved and Silphymon was turned to dust.

"I told you I would have revenge on you. Your time is up." Eon said ready to finish him, but Older Davis swatted him away and shrunk down.

"I say it's time we slow things down." Chromo said as he stopped time so the ninjas stopped.

"Let's find out who these guys are." Zane said.

"Their faces are probably gross, no mouths maybe." Kari said. When Zane took a mask off it was another Davis.

"Davis?" Zane said.

"They're all Davis." T.K. said.

"But how, why?" Older Davis said.

"I absorb the power of all the Davises." Eon said as he took off his mask and revealed he was another older Davis. "So that I may be the ultimate Davis in all dimensions."

"This is bad how do we stop him?" Davis said.

"Well perhaps if both of you use Clockmon it could whip him out and destroy the hands." Chromo said.

"I don't have this Clockmon." Davis said.

"Allow me." Older Davis said as he fiddled with Davis' ultimatrix and they both used them with Davis gaining a new form.

"Clockmon!"

"**Time Buster**."

They both fired blast that hit Eon and guided him over the hands and when they stopped Eon fell on the hands and both of them was destroyed with the ninjas disappearing. After that Davis turned back.

"You think that finished him for good?" T.K. said.

"Somehow I have a feeling he'll be back. They always come back." Older Davis said.

"Yes sadly the battle is a lost for Imperialdramon and Silphymon gone, unless….." Chromo said.

"Yeah I know." Older Davis said knowing he wanted to restore them so he fiddled with the ultimatrix.

"While you're at it can you give me master control?" Davis said.

"Nice try." Older Davis said as he was done.

"Well time to go." Chromo said. "Oh before I go a message. Beware of old George. Beware of a creature that can cross between worlds. Farewell." Chromo disappeared with older Davis.

"What did he mean by that?" Kari said.

"Maybe the same thing Fanglongmon tried to tell us." T.K. said.

"Whoever understands what they say?" Zane said.

"Well whatever it is they're trying to tell us about, we'll be ready." Davis said.


	19. Dimension Creature

AN: I've only saw the last few episodes such as this like only once and twice so they maybe shorter than usual and may not follow exactly.

At an old retirement home and old man with a long white beard just sitting watching a T.V. as the desk man did some paper work, but was distracted when the phone went off.

"Hello." The desk man said. "Oh hey. No everyone's asleep except for old George here." However when he looked George was gone.

…

Davis

Davis and his friends were in the Space Jumper III and out in the middle of nowhere again because Zane told them there's something they have to see.

"Zane what are we doing out here again?" Davis said.

"Just wait until we land; which is right…now." Zane said as he landed the jet. They snuck around the and saw the Ever Knights.

"The Ever Knights?" Kari said.

"What are they doing here?" T.K. said.

"I think they're mining for something." Zane said.

"Mining for what?" Davis said.

"That's the thing we need to find out." Zane said. They snuck past the guards and into a mining cave.

"What could possibly be down in here?" Kari said.

"Quiet." T.K. said as the Ever Knights were just around the corner. "I think they found whatever it is they're looking for." They saw the Ever Knights dig out a giant plate of metal with the symbol of infinity on it.

"What could that be?" Zane said.

"Let's try and move carefully and find out." T.K. said.

"Hey Ever Knights!" Davis said as he came out of hiding and got the attention of the Ever Knights. The others slapped themselves in the head. "What is that thing, or do I even want to know?"

"Get him!" One of the knights said.

"Too bad." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Arbormon!"

Arbormon launched his arm up on top of the cave and swung over the knights and knocked them down.

"Well since they already knew we're here." Zane said as he absorbed the stone. The knights tried to blast him, but he was able to move out of the way and pound them. T.K. jumped over the knights as they tried to shoot him, but it caused some rocks to fall on them.

"Kari see if you can figure out what's with that plate." T.K. said as the held off the knights. Kari went over to the plate and saw a strange language.

"What kind of language is this?" Kari said. She placed her hand on it and saw images of some sort of other world and a strange creature. "What was that?"

"**Blockade Seed**."

Arbormon launched his seed and when it exploded the knights were pushed back. Then he saw that Kari was just standing there not doing anything.

"Kari what's going on over there?" Arbormon said and Kari snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry." Kari said. "Let me see if I can figure out what this is." She tried her magic on it, but she got shocked and collapsed.

"Kari!" T.K. said as Arbormon turned back and ran to her.

"Hey wake up." Davis said.

"Well isn't this a lovely chance of fate." They saw the commander and T.K. and Davis recognized him.

"Enoke?" T.K. said.

"We haven't seen you in years." Davis said.

"Yes, I love to catch up, but I have work to do." Enoke said as he pulled out his sword and launched an energy blast that pushed them back. "Bring in the drill. We'll remove this and study it." The Ever Knights brought in a drill and started drilling in it forming a crack. Kari woke up and saw what they were doing.

"Stop don't do that!" Kari said. However it was too late as a small opening was form in it, but it was enough for a great flash to occur. When it cleared a strange green creature on four legs with glowing red eyes was standing there.

"What the blasted devil?" Enoke said. The strange creature pounced at the knights, but they moved out of the way. It then pounced on Kari and had her down.

"Let me go." Kari said as she tried to free her arm from its paw. Then two tentacles came out of its back and attached them to the sides of Kari's head and her eyes began to glow green with the others waking up.

"Kari!" Zane said.

"Get off her!" Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon jumped on the creature and pulled it off her. Zane and Kari went to check on Kari because she was unconscious. When she woke up her eyes began to glow green and she started firing energy blast.

"The great one lives on." Kari said with her voice sounding scarier as she continued to fire energy blast at everyone and some of the knights got knocked down.

"Kari what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"She doesn't seem well." Zane said. He grabbed one of the knights and absorbed the metal from the armor. Beelzemon tried to fight the strange creature, but it rammed into the wall forcing him to let go and it ran off.

"Hey I'm not done with you." Beelzemon said, but got blasted. Kari continued to act strange. When Zane grabbed her head she settled down and acted like herself.

"What's going on?" Kari said as she held her head like she had a headache.

"You went berserk and started attacking." Zane said.

"That thing got into my mind." Kari said as Beelzemon turned back.

"I'm just glad that thing's gone. Are you going to be okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Kari said.

"How did you snap out of it?" Zane said.

"I think that thing sent out a signal to control her. The metal must have blocked it." T.K. said.

"Matters this does not." Enoke said.

"I tried to warn you." Kari said.

"I warn you Davis Motomiya do not meddle in a knight's affair. That creature I must find it." Enoke said.

"Ludicova, that's what it's called." Kari said. "I also know where it is."

…

Warehouse

Kari led them with Enoke to a warehouse since Kari could feel where he creature called a ludicova is.

"Are you sure it's here?" Zane said.

"I can feel it." Kari said.

"This better not be a trick." Enoke said.

"Who invited you hear anyway?" Davis said.

"This warehouse happens to be property of the Ever Knights." Enoke said. Then Kari held her head and nearly fell until Davis caught her.

"It's right there." Kari said and they saw the ludicova with more tentacles in the heads of Ever Knights since they didn't had their helmets. Kari felt weak so Davis handed her over to the others.

"Keep an eye on her." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix and became an old form of his.

"Rinkmon!"

Rinkmon used his speed and cut the tentacles. Enoke came in and cut the tentacles off with his sword.

"Ludicova how dare you poison the minds of the Ever Knights." Enoke said.

"You Ever Knights need to lighten up." Rinkmon said. The mind controlled knights reached for blasters and started blasting at both of them as the ludicova ran off.

"Forgive me my fare men." Enoke said as he knocked them down. Rinkmon ran around them creating a vortex that lifted the knights up and when he stopped they hit the ground. Then T.K. and Zane came out.

"What was it doing?" T.K. said.

"Who knows?" Rinkmon said.

"The great one will rise." A knight said acting the same as Kari.

"That vile creature dares poison the minds of us knights." Enoke said.

"Or innocent civilians." Zane said.

"How do we stop that creature?" Davis said.

"I have an idea, but we need to find it first and I need to gain my strength back." Kari said.

"Then let us move." Enoke said.

"Us nothing, you look after your men. We'll take care of this." Davis said.

…

The Ludicova

The ludicova continued to control people as it was in an abandon building taking over the minds of construction workers.

"Hey ugly." The ludicova saw Zane covered in metal and pounded it. The others made it, but Kari's head was in real pain.

"Kari you can't fight." T.K. said.

"I'll be fine." Kari said.

"T.K. you watch over her." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Loweemon!"

The ludicova try to pounce on Zane and Loweemon, but Loweemon brought out his staff and whacked it. The ludicova brought out tentacles and started blasting at them, but Zane turned his hands into hammers and pounded the blasts away and pound it. It tried to take over his mind, but it didn't work.

"Sorry, steel plated." Zane said knocking his own head. It tried pouncing on him again, but Loweemon jumped and pushed it back.

"Awww!" Kari screamed as she held her head.

"Kari what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. My head hurts every time I near it." Kari said.

"That thing must have left a link in your head." T.K. said.

"Don't worry I got the answer for that." Zane said as he grabbed her head and covered it in metal and she felt better. "Blocked off, no signal."

"Davis I need a hole. A big one." Kari said. Loweemon climbed up some crates and aimed for the ludicova.

"**Shadow Meteor**."

He blasted the ludicova leaving it in a big hole and it couldn't climb out.

"**Replicada Metolotro Circumfis**."

Kari made an exact replica of the steel plate they found in the mountain trapping the ludicova and a bright flash emitted under it. When she made it disappear the ludicova was gone.

"What did you do?" Loweemon said.

"I made a replica of that door. It sent it back to where it came." Kari said.

"But still where did that thing come from and what was it doing taking over people's minds." T.K. said.

"I think there's something more going on." Loweemon said. Back in that cave the old man named George saw the plate and he looked like he knew what was happening.


	20. An Enemy Enchantment

People were waiting in line to get in a skyscraper where there were hundreds of people and Kari and Davis are in that line.

"Why are we here again?" Davis said.

"These people are here to help others. They make people believe in things they haven't, help people get into a good school and career." Kari said.

"They need a 1000ft tall building for stuff like that?" Davis said.

"Well they are also a company." Kari said. "This could be a chance for me to get into a good school that could get me to be a teacher."

"You actually like school?" Davis said. "I don't need stuff like this with my noodle cart dream."

"Maybe, but just try and be nice. This is important to me." Kari said. They went in and looked through the building.

"Interesting decorations." Kari said a little freaked out by an octopus design on the walls.

"What is it with these people and octopuses?" Davis said. Then he bumped into a man in a suit with hair on the back of his head and his top bald. "Oh sorry."

"No it's quite alright." The man said. "My name is Keru Majiyomo."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Majiyomo." Kari said as she and Davis bowed to him and he bowed back. "My name is Kari. I heard this place could help me in a future career I have dreamed."

"Of course, come with me." Keru said as he led them to his office on the top floor. The inside of his office was kind of weird with an octopus designed rug and a stone green one on his wall and they both had spooky red eyes.

"Can I ask why are there octopuses all over the building?" Davis said.

"It's our….symbol. We use it on our logo." Keru said sitting in his desk. "So Kari you wish to be a teacher?"

"Well for kindergarten." Kari said.

"An interesting choice. What about you young man?" Keru said looking at Davis.

"Oh I'm only here for my girlfriend." Davis said.

"But still maybe we can help you." Keru said.

"Well my dream is to open a noodle cart. I want to make the best noodles." Davis said.

"How….unique" Keru said finding that a little weird. "But is that something you want to do or is it something someone wants you or makes you do."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"What's to say we're just not playing in a role for a god?" Keru said.

"God?" Davis said.

"Not the god we all know. A certain one we believe in." Keru said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Come with me, I'll explain." Keru said as he led them out his office. Davis stayed behind for a second and saw a light coming from under the wall behind Keru's desk. When he was about to get a closer look two security guards grabbed him.

"Hey what gives?" Davis said.

"Sneaking around our boss' stuff, that's not allowed here." A guard said as they pulled him out the office and through the halls.

"Hey give me a break for being a little curious." Davis said and Keru and Kari saw what was happening.

"Davis what did you do?" Kari said.

"We saw this kid going through your stuff sir." A guard said.

"I see. Make sure he gets off the premises." Keru said and Davis was tossed right out.

"Okay this place is super weird." Davis said.

…

Zane's Garage

Zane and T.K. were at Zane's garage working on his car.

"Where did you say this thing goes?" T.K. said.

"Between the focualiser and missile loader." Zane said as he was working on the bottom of the car.

"Why do you have weapons in the motor?" T.K. said.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he came in.

"Hey Davis where's Kari?" T.K. said as Zane pulled himself up.

"At some sort of company building." Davis said.

"How come you're not with her? Did you get kicked out?" Zane said as a joke, but when Davis didn't say anything he knew he was right. "You actually got kicked out."

"I was looking through the owner's office. There was a bright light coming from the other side of a wall." Davis said.

"What building is it?" T.K. said.

"Kari said stuff like they make you believe in what you usually don't and help with careers. She also said it was some kind of company, but I don't know the name." Davis said.

"Hey I've heard of a place like that." T.K. said. "However I never knew what product those people make."

"Well remember the things you saw that had an octopus logo." Davis said.

"Octopus logo? I never saw anything with an octopus logo." T.K. said.

"Zane have you?" Davis said.

"Dude I hardly buy anything from this planet." Zane said. Davis thought it was weird so he decided to head back to place and find out what was going on.

….

The Skyscraper

Davis became Chamelemon and started to sneak back in the building. He started climbing the walls while he was invisible back to Keru's office to see if he could figure out what the light he saw was. When he made it he saw it was empty and snuck in. He noticed the same light under the wall.

"How do I get this thing open?" Chamelemon said as he changed back and started to feel the wall.

"There has to be a switch or something. Why can't there be a simple nob?" Davis said. When his fingers pressed into the octopus' eye it was a switch that opened the wall and saw the inside was a giant tank.

"Well this is an unique surprise." A creature in the tank said and Davis knew who it was.

"Diaboromon!" Davis said, but Diaboromon was damage. He had one horn and one arm and the other was damaged in half. His legs were gone and his exoskeleton was damaged with him wearing an oxygen mask.

"You probably never expected to see me again." Diaboromon said. "Enchanting isn't it."

"How are you alive?" Davis said.

"Well when my ship crashed and you left me frozen and my body was damaged." Diaboromon said. "I barely survived, but some sort of circus man found me and placed in his show. That is until these people found me."

"These people helped you!" Davis said.

"Yes, but they looked like that." Diaboromon said. Davis turned around and saw two people wearing black spandex in a red skirt, red clothes around their arms and legs, yellow faceless mask with wavy black lines over the spot their eyes should be. They both jumped and tried to kick Davis, but he rolled under them and used the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon!"

"**Frozen Claw**."

He tried to strike them with his claw, but when he was about to, with one step, they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Icedevimon said. They both reappeared behind him launched fire at him and blasted him in the back. He turned and flew at them, but they started heading up like they were running on stairs. "How are they doing that?"

"These people called the Esoterraka warriors are mysterious people." Diaboromon said.

"**Tundra Freeze**."

He fired his ice beams, but he couldn't hit them as the warriors kept running in the air. They disappeared and reappeared to blast him in the back, then in the front shooting him down.

"Okay I got to step up my game." Icedevimon said as he hit the ultimatrix.

"Icedevimon digivolve to….Skullsatamon"

"Let's see you avoid this guy." Skullsatamon said. He flew at one of them and just as he was about to vanish Skullsatamon whacked it with his staff. The other tried to blast him with his fire.

"**Nail Bone**."

Skullsatamon blasted the warrior and he was paralyzed.

"Now I don't know what you want with them Diaboromon, but I'm ending things right here." Skullsatamon said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Keru came wearing a red robe holding Kari and was pushing her into nothing. "Give up now or she'll be lost." Skullsatamon flew down and turned back with Keru pulling her out.

"Davis it's okay he wasn't going to hurt me." Kari said.

"What is going on?" Davis said.

"We are an organization that serves an all mighty being named Dagon that has lived on this world hundreds of years ago." Keru said. "We have awaited for his return and now we have received a sign."

"That's a load of bologna." Davis said.

"No it's not." Kari said. "These people have had me believe in this Dagon and he's here. He'll change the world for the better. It's enchanting."

"Kari don't tell me you really don't recognize that thing. That's Diaboromon." Davis said.

"That's Diaboromon! He's alive!?" Kari said.

"Listen that isn't who you think it is." Davis said.

"We know that. It's a minion of the great one. He has sent us a sign of his arrival." Keru said.

"You people officially lost it." Davis said. "I'm pulling the plug on his oxygen and he's going to drown."

"Oh you think so." Keru said as more warriors came out of nowhere.

"How are they doing that? Where are they coming from?" Davis said.

"Davis what do we do?" Kari said.

"Okay guys now." Davis said. Zane covered in metal and T.K. came out and pushed their way through the warriors making it to Davis and Kari.

"What are you two doing here?" Kari said.

"We came with Davis." T.K. said.

"Let's get out of here." Zane said as they made a run for the exit.

"Stop them." Keru said and as they made it into the office more Esoterraka warriors blocked them off. "Nowhere to run now."

"Think again. On my way in I plant a little something." Davis said. Zane brought out a switch and with a press of a button the wall blew open and they jumped out and Zane's car that was flying was waiting for them.

"Good thing you put that piece in the right spot." Zane said as they flew off. The warriors were about to go after them, but Keru held his hand out stopping them from going.

"Okay so what's going on?" T.K. said.

"I don't know they said something about a guy named Dagon." Davis said.

"Dagon was what Keru was referring to earlier. They believe he can change the world." Kari said.

"That could mean anything. Which means we better keep an eye on them." Davis said. "There might be more to this than we think."


	21. Heart Of Dagon

Outside the Esoterraka warriors Davis and the others were outside on another roof keeping an eye on them to see if they were up to anything since they believe Diaboromon is a gift from a being named Dagon.

"Anything yet?" Davis said as he was being inpatient.

"Nothing. It's hard to figure out what the Esoterrakas are up to." T.K. said.

"There's a piece of the puzzle missing." Kari said. "What could they possibly be up to if they can disappear and have Diaboromon?"

"This is a waste of time." Zane said.

"I'm with you." Davis said. "Diaboromon can't defend himself and is completely vulnerable. We should take him out right now."

"We can't just go rushing in." T.K. said. "We need to figure out what plan they have with Diaboromon. Plus if Diaboromon hasn't told them he's not related to this Dagon then he's up to something too."

"All the more reason to take him out." Davis said.

"Yeah Motomiya, let's take them down." Zane said as he absorbed the stone from the roof and Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Halsemon!"

Zane hopped on Halsemon and they flew over to the Esoterrakas' base.

"No guys wait." Kari said, but Halsemon already blasted the wall and they were both inside and there weren't any guards with Diaboromon.

"Back already Motomiya." Diaboromon said.

"Back to finish you once and for all." Halsemon said as he transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

Zane turned his hands into spike maces and Tyrannomon had his claws ready, but before they could do anything they were blasted in the back. When they turned they saw Keru with some warriors.

"We had a feeling you would show." Keru said.

"Listen this guy isn't a minion of this Dagon. He's a digimon of evil." Tyrannomon said.

"Don't try to fool us." Keru said. "Attack, do not let them damage the minion." The warriors disappeared and reappeared attacking them.

"I got them." Zane said as he tried to swing his spike maces, but the warriors kept doing their disappearing trick.

"Hold still." Tyrannomon said as he started to stomp on them, but they kept moving. Some even ran up invisible stairs and started to blast him. Kari and T.K. made it in and saw what was happening.

"Why won't these two learn to be patient?" T.K. said. "How are those warriors doing all that crazy stuff?" Kari's eyes began to glow and saw how the warriors were doing it.

"Somehow they're crossing into another dimension." Kari said.

"I don't have time for this." Tyrannomon said. "I'm taking out Diaboromon right now."

"Protect me!" Diaboromon said as more warriors appeared and blasted him.

"Guys let's just get out of here while we can." Kari said. Tyrannomon and Zane ran off. T.K. tossed a small device and landed on one of the warriors and left.

"Don't go after them. We have found Dagon's heart. Now we must retrieve it and when we do the great one can be revive." Keru said. Davis and the others managed to get away and find cover.

"That was close." Zane said.

"Why don't you two stop and listen to me?" T.K. said.

"Who knows when we'll have a chance to take out Diaboromon?" Davis said.

"You guys are just lucky I placed a tag on one of the warriors." T.K. said and brought out the map on his badge. "It looks like they're heading towards the woods."

…..

The Woods

Zane was driving through the woods tracking the tag T.K. placed on the Esoterraka warrior while T.K. navigated.

"Are we there yet?" Davis said.

"What's wrong? You've been acting inpatient all day." Kari said.

"It just bugs me. Diaboromon is still alive and we have a chance to finish him." Davis said. "But as long as those guys are guarding him it's difficult. Speaking of which why don't we attack while Diaboromon is still back there?"

"We have to figure out what the Esoterraka are up to so we know how to stop them." T.K. said. "Wait I think we're here."

"Are you sure, look at this?" Zane said as they were just outside an Ever Knights' castle.

"One of the Ever Knights' castle, why would they come here?" Davis said.

"One way to find out." Kari said as they went in and it looked like a battle went on with some knights and warriors down.

"Looks like they ambushed the knights." T.K. said.

"If you ask me, even if they did, the knights went all out. It's as if they were ready." Zane said. They kept walking around and Kari noticed a book.

"Hey guys listen to this." Kari said. "It looks like that octopus thing we saw at the Esoterrakas' base and a member of the Ever Knights did battle."

"Battle?" Zane said.

"Read what it says." Davis said.

"Long ago a knight known as George wielded a mighty sword." Kari said. "He battled a monster that controlled minds and had creatures with the same trick. It sounds like that ludicova we fought. The controlled ones battled against the knights, but it ended when George cut out the monster's heart and it was sealed away."

"Cut out the heart!" T.K. said.

"How could something live without a heart, so why seal it?" Zane said.

"I don't know, maybe that creature was this Dagon." Kari said. "The Esoterraka see him as a god. Maybe he could live without one."

"So apparently these guys have history." T.K. said.

"I bet that's what's sealed away in that plate we found the Ever Knights dug up." Davis said. "The heart must be some kind of key or something."

"Then we better get to it first." Zane said. They ran down the halls and saw some knights were fighting off the warriors.

"This is our chance." Davis said.

"How are we going to get past that?" Kari said.

"Zane time to do some pounding." Davis said.

"Ooh sweet." Zane said. Zane absorbed stone and Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Andromon!"

"Kari can you put up two shields on both sides to block any blast?" Andromon said.

"I got you cover." Kari said.

"**Belom Qwiaos**."

Kari brought up two stone walls on both sides and held it up with her magic. They ran through the fight with the walls blocking any blast and any knight or warrior in front of them Andromon or Zane just pounded them away.

"The whole castle must be a battlefield." T.K. said.

"If they are looking for this heart, where could it be?" Kari said.

"We'll have to search the whole castle." Andromon said as they made it through the fight.

"Hey stop!" Zane said and they stopped in front of a big door. "It's got to be behind here."

"How can you tell?" Kari said.

"There must be something important behind a door this big." Zane said.

"Well we have to start somewhere." T.K. said as he kicked the door and it slid open showing a sword in a stone with a green heart through it. "Yep this is it."

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Kari said not liking what she was seeing.

"If this thing is so important then let's destroy it." Andromon said.

"That's not going to happen." They saw on the other side of the room was Keru.

"Not you again." Zane said.

"You are enemies of the great one. You will not stop his return." Keru said.

"**Gatling Attack**."

Andromon fired his missiles, but Keru disappeared causing the missiles to miss and when he reappeared he tossed fire balls pushing them back. He reached for the sword and pulled it out and vanished.

"He took the heart." T.K. said with Davis turning back.

"We better head over to that seal." Davis said.

…

The Seal

The Esoterraka warriors already arrived at the seal and had Diaboromon with them. When Keru held up the sword the heart began to glow.

"It won't be long now." Keru said.

"The great one will be pleased." Diaboromon said keeping his cover pretending to be a minion.

"Keru stop!" He turned to see Davis and the others.

"You again." Keru said.

"Keru bringing this Dagon here won't change the world for the better." Davis said.

"He'll just control the innocent." T.K. said.

"Don't interfere." Keru said.

"I'm afraid we have to." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Mercurymon!"

The warriors fired their flames, but Mercurymon was able to reflect them. Diaboromon was able to pull himself out of the tank with one arm. He grabbed the sword and tapped it against the seal and it glowed.

"Diaboromon what are you doing?" Mercurymon said, but before he could answer he was surrounded by light and disappeared with the heart and the sword dropped.

"Yes it's only a matter of time." Keru said and the warriors disappeared with Davis turning back.

"Now what do we do?" T.K. said.

"Is Diaboromon gone?" Kari said.

"You heard what that Keru said." Zane said.

"Dagon will be coming and we don't know what we're up against. What we're going to do is a good question." Davis said.

"You don't need to worry about that." They saw old man George.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Earth's hope." George said as he grabbed the sword and he was in a bright light that covered him in armor and his hair turned blonde. He was young again. "Let the beast come.


	22. George's History

The new young looking George stood in front of in his armor and testing out his sword by swinging it around.

"Aw I feel like I'm 30 again. It also feels good to be reacquainted with my old sword." George said.

"What just happened?" Zane said.

"Just by grabbing that sword he grew armor and looks younger." Davis said.

"Not just look he is younger." Kari said.

"How? Is that sword magic?" T.K. said.

"I don't think so. I don't feel any magic running through it." Kari said.

"Okay who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Sir George, at your service."

"Wait a minute. Is it possible this is the same George from the book?" T.K. said.

"It can't be that book happened like 300 years ago." Zane said.

"Oh no I am. This sword has kept me alive for centuries." George said. "With this I shall conquer the beast when it arrives."

"Sorry, but this is where your journey ends." Davis said.

"Davis what are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"Don't you remember? Chromo said beware of George. He had to have been talking about this guy and he's a member of the Ever Knights." Davis said.

"That's a good point." Zane said.

"If that sword is so powerful we can't let the Ever Knights have it." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Beelzemon!"

"Alright." Beelzemon said as he brought out his guns. "Hand over the sword and no one gets hurt here."

"I suppose I could stretch these old legs. It's been so long since I had some action." George said.

"Oh I'll give you some action." Beelzemon said as he started firing, but George used the sword to block them. He started moving forward and swat the guns out of his hands.

"**Darkness Claw**."

He tried to tear him apart with his claws, but George blocked his claws and sliced the nails right off.

"Ow! I never even wanted a manicure." Beelzemon said. George tried to slash at him, but Beelzemon jumped back. George struck the ground causing Beelzemon's foot to land on it and he fell back with George holding his sword ready to strike, but T.K. kicked him back.

"To think as a kid I pretended to be a knight." T.K. said. T.K. ran at him and George swung his sword, but T.K. slid under it. George held his leg out and T.K. tripped over it landing face first on the ground.

"A combat with children seems cruel." George said. Zane got him in a head lock and pulled his hair, but George tossed him over his shoulder. "That was just foolish, and hair pulling really. You fight like a girl."

"Wrong I fight like a girl." Kari said.

"**Ksilao Jsial**."

Kari had energy rotate around in her hand and she tossed it. George tried to block it with his sword, but was being pushed back. He was able to push forward and sliced it. The energy blew up and blew Kari back.

"Farewell youngsters." George said as he disappeared in a bright light and they got up with Davis turning back.

"For an old man he can fight real good." Davis said.

"Yes it seems he still has it after all these years." They looked around until they spotted Azmar.

"Azmar what are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"I got a trace of a power source from an old creation of mine." Azmar said.

"An old creation of yours? Do you know what's going on here?" Davis said.

"I think he does." Zane said.

"Azmar what can you tell us about this Dagon about George?" Kari said.

"Well you're in for a history lesson." Azmar said. They were surrounded by a bright light and were surrounded by stars.

"What is this?" Davis said.

"Another little invention of mine." Azmar said bringing out a small device and put it away. "Now you want to know about George and the Dagon. Well from what I know it all started when I built that sword." They saw that stars were lining up and saw George's sword.

"Wait you built the sword?" T.K. said.

"That George guy has been around for 300 years. I thought the digital world didn't exist back then." Davis said.

"Well maybe not the planet you know. I mean when I first met you I was on another planet." Azmar said. "I built the sword the same way I built the omnitrix and ultimatrix, minus the data storage and gave it to George." The scene changed to Azmar giving the sword to George. "It happened during the time you humans call the medieval ages."

"But if that's the time of knights and dragons how is this guy still alive?" Zane said.

"When the sword was expose to humans it gave George power." Azmar said as they saw George in his armor. "He grew armor and the power went through his body. Practically giving him eternal life and the more the sword struck a being the more powerful it got."

"Why would you give George that sword?" Davis said.

"He asked for it. Behold." Azmar said as the scene changed to houses on fire and more of those ludicova attacking people and tried to fight back.

"More of those ludicova." Kari said.

"Those creatures served a powerful monster named Dagon." Azmar said. "Dagon is an inter dimensional being that can control a person's mind."

"That is unless you have metal on your head." Zane said.

"Yeah when the ludicova tried to control Kari's mind she snapped out of it with the metal you placed on her head." T.K. said.

"Anyway George asked for the power and I gave it to him." Azmar said.

"Wow! That doesn't sound like you." Davis said.

"Well if that monster could cross dimensions I certainly didn't want to see it." Azmar said.

"But what did Dagon want?" Zane said.

"Probably the same as all monsters, control of the world." Davis said.

"Don't tell me these Ever Knights are really the good guys after all they've done to us." T.K. said.

"Even if George did a good thing the power could easily corrupt him." Kari said.

"The Ever Knights think all kinds of aliens are evil or something and interested weaponry. They think we're a dominate race." Zane said. "The way I see it we're looking at a war between the Esoterraka and the Ever Knights."

"A war where the innocent will get hurt with the power they have." Davis said.

"What happened to Dagon?" Kari said.

"Well after a fierce battle George cut out his heart. Even though he lived Dagon lost power." Azmar said. "Enough for George to seal him and his creatures away." He changed the scene and what they saw was horrifying.

"I can't look it's too horrible." Kari said.

"Even for me." Zane said.

"Enough of this." T.K. said as they all tried not to look.

"Azmar get us out of here NOW!" Davis said.

"Alright remain calm." Azmar said as they were back in the cave.

"That was horrible." Kari said and Davis held her close as she was shaking.

"Do we really have to get involved?" Zane said.

"Yes. George will wait until Dagon comes and we can't let that monster here." Davis said. "Plus it's like you said. We're looking at a war here."

"If you truly wish to stop Sir George then I suggest you get that sword." Azmar said.

"But how are we going to find him?" T.K. said.

"I think we can use this." Zane said as he had a piece of George's hair in his hand.

"So that's why you fought like a girl." Davis said.

"Never mention it." Zane said as Kari took it and used her magic.

"Found him." Kari said.

…..

George

George assembled all of the Ever Knights together as history will soon be repeating and a great evil from their past soon awaits.

"My fellow knights. The time of when our world will need us shall soon be here." George said. "History is repeating itself and the fate of the world will be in our hands. A group called the Esoterraka will awaken an old evil that has been lying dormant for centuries. Now I call upon all of you to give me your strength." All the knights cheered for their new leader.

"Yeah nothing's stronger than a bunch of walking cans." They all saw Zane with Kari and T.K. at the entrance.

"Intruders, get them." George said. All the knights went to attack them and they ran out the door until only George was left. "I know you're there."

"Smart, not surprising for a guy that's been around for 300 years." Davis said as he came out of hiding. "I can't let you wait until Dagon comes."

"You must." George said.

"Give me one good reason." Davis said.

"This is the chance to finish what was started." George said. "We knights live by shivery. If I were to let this beast live he'll find a way back. Defeating him is the only way to end this and this sword is for the world's fate. If I were to let this go my honor and my pride would be lost and that's all I have left." Davis felt sorry for him since if that's all he had left he can't take it away, but he knew he had to do what's right.

"Alright one chance, but you better make sure Dagon doesn't come to Earth." Davis said. "If you blow it then the sword is mine and I'll be the one to end it."


	23. Dagon's Seal

George stood by a fire as he swung his sword as he looked ready for battle.

"The time has finally come." George said and turned to face his army of Ever Knights. "The time has come my brothers. Our long driven history that has haunted us shall end." All the knights cheered.

…..

The Esoterraka

Keru placed on his robe and looked to his statue of Dagon. He then turned to face his army of Esoterraka warriors.

"Now my followers. The time we have awaited for is here." Keru said. "Our master is upon arrival and soon he shall change the world to follow our beloved society." All the warriors cheered.

….

Davis

"The time has finally come." Davis said. "My anniversary with Kari is soon here." The guys were at Zane's garage while Zane worked on his car.

"You are such a sissy. Don't girls get excited about this kind of stuff?" Zane said.

"You still have a lot to learn about Davis." T.K. said.

"Every year with Kari feels like a year with an angel. A piece of beautiful light is always with me. No one thought it would get this far, but it has and I swear I can hear other angels singing." Davis said.

"Oh man make him stop talking like that." Zane said.

"Would if I could. Speaking of which here comes Kari now." T.K. said as Kari came in the garage.

"Hey guys and my guy." Kari said giving Davis a kiss.

"I am going to throw up. I just hope it doesn't get in my car." Zane said.

"Wait until a few days. We're heading to the movies and a nice dinner." Davis said.

"You don't have time for your personal entertainment." They looked on a shelf to see Azmar.

"Azmar!?" Davis said.

"Motomiya your world will be in a state of emergency." Azmar said. "Dagon is about to come into your world."

"Dagon!" Davis said as they were all surprised. "That means the knights and the warriors will be on the move. We have to get to the seal and stop it."

"I thought you were going to give George a chance." Kari said.

"He had his chance. I can't let this go on any forward." Davis said.

…

The Space Jumper

Zane had them fly their on the Space Jumper heading over to the seal.

"Okay so what are we going to do once we get to the seal?" T.K. said.

"We'll have to close it off. Dagon can't come through it." Kari said.

"If he's sealed away how is he going to get out?" Zane said.

"Those Esoterraka warriors must have something and waited for their master to give an order or something." Davis said. "Doesn't matter we're going to stop this right now."

"First we're gonna have to get through that." Kari said as she pointed to the ground and saw Ever Knights and Esoterraka warriors fighting each other covering most of the area.

"What's going on down there?" T.K. said.

"The knights must be fighting so that George can make it to the seal. The Esoterraka must be defending the seal." Zane said.

"Find us a clear area." Davis said as Zane landed the ship. They landed the ship and when they came out they were greeted by a few Esoterraka warriors and they attacked as they used their disappearing trick. "Kari can you see them."

"I can try." Kari said.

"Good enough for me." Davis said as he used the ultimatrix.

"Rinkmon!"

Kari used the magic in her eyes and could see where the warriors would appear.

"On your left." Kari said and Rinkmon tackled one down right when he appeared. She told him where they were and Rinkmon tackled them all down.

"We'll handle things out here. George probably went to the seal." T.K. said.

"Wait we're suppose to take both these armies? In that case I better suit up." Zane said. He ran and grabbed one of the knights and absorbed the metal.

"Go!" T.K. said.

"Be careful." Rinkmon said and ran off.

…

George

George was walking down the cave alone that led to the seal until he was met with Keru and some of the warriors.

"So you're the great George. The one that got in the great one's way last time." Keru said.

"I came to finish what I started. Stand aside." George said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you." Keru said as a warrior came up behind George, but he sensed him and swung his sword back knocking it down.

"A sneak attack? Is that the best you can do?" George said.

"Attack!" Keru said. Each of the warriors tried attacking him by crossing dimensions or throwing fireballs, but George was able to block them off. He pushed through and ran up to Keru and struck him bringing him down.

"Now for the beast." George said as he made his way to the seal. By the time Rinkmon got there he saw the warriors and Keru down so he stepped on it.

…

Outside

T.K. cartwheeled back causing some of the Ever Knights and the warriors to blast him, but they missed and were knocked down instead.

"Move it or lose it." Zane said as he ran through them all with his arms held out.

"**Forcea Fidelia**."

Kari brought up her force field keeping herself safe from them. She made a small opening and Zane rolled under.

"Thanks for the cover." Zane said.

"Just wanted you out of the way for this." Kari said. She made the force field expand pushing the knights and the warriors back. When she released it Zane grabbed a couple blasters.

"Hey T.K.!" Zane said. When he had his attention he tossed him a blaster. "Aim and fire." Zane started blasting at everything.

"Not usually my style, but I suppose I'll make an exception." T.K. said as he started blasting too.

…

The Seal

George made the seal and had his sword ready to unlock it and face Dagon and finish what was started centuries ago.

"At long last." George said.

"Sorry I can't let you." He saw Rinkmon.

"You said you would give me a chance." George said.

"I know, but I can't let this monster be free and the battle between you knights and the warriors will only escalate." Rinkmon said. "I'm afraid you could move to cities and the innocent will get hurt."

"That is why I have something else planned." A voice came from the seal.

"Whose voice is that?" Rinkmon said.

"Dagon!" George said.

"The knight that sealed me away. I'm not ready to face you, but someone is." Dagon said and a bright light emitted from the seal. When it the cave wall was another dimension and a creature that was green with stripes and red nails, but Rinkmon knew who it was.

"The great one has spoken."

"Diaboromon!" Rinkmon said.

"He's been affected too." George said.

"That's not where it ends." Diaboromon said as he launched a sonic wave. Outside Kari, Zane, and T.K. were protected by a force field, but the sonic wave stretched out across the whole world.

"What did you do?" Rinkmon said.

"Now every being on this planet serves the great one. They've all been turned to an Esoterraka warrior." Diaboromon said. "Now you will join us." He stretched out his claw, but George blocked it.

"Guys can you hear me?" Rinkmon said on the ultimatrix.

"What is it Davis?" Kari said.

"Oh good you're still you. Diaboromon's back, he said everyone has turned to an Esoterraka warrior." Rinkmon said. "I need you to head back to Odaiba."

"What about the battle?" Kari said.

"Just let it go, those two are going to take each other out. We need to see if what Diaboromon is true." Rinkmon said.

…

Outside

"Okay Davis we're on it." Kari said. "Guys we have to head back to Odaiba."

"I know I heard you." T.K. said.

"Wait what?" Zane said.

"Davis thinks everyone in Odaiba turned to an Esoterraka." Kari said. "We have to check this out."

"Okay these two are going to take each other out anyway." Zane said as they headed back to the ship.

…

The Seal

Diaboromon fired energy blast at George and Rinkmon. George was able to block them and Rinkmon was able to move out of the way. He tried attacking with his blades, but Diaboromon blocked him and blasted him.

"You should be running for the hills." Diaboromon said.

"He's already running over the place." George said. "A little battle humor."

"Wow maybe we do have something in common." Rinkmon said.

"While you're fighting I'll get out." Dagon whispered.

…

Odaiba

Zane landed the ship in the city and when they looked around and saw no one was around.

"The whole place is deserted." Zane said.

"Not exactly." T.K. said as Esoterraka started firing at them and they took cover.

"If we step out and attack I could be hitting your parents or your brothers." Zane said.

"So how do we fight these guys?" Kari said. "There has to be…..AWWWW!"

"Kari what's wrong?" T.K. said and her eyes were glowing.

"The Dagon shall be free." Kari said as she sped off back to the seal.

"Kari wait!" Zane said, but the Esoterraka held them off.

…..

The Seal

George and Rinkmon had their blades, but Diaboromon held them back with his claws.

"Why are you doing this?" Rinkmon said.

"The great one has shown me the way." Diaboromon said.

"The Dagon shall be free." They saw Kari and her eyes were still glowing.

"Why is a fair maiden here?" George said.

"Kari! Look at her eyes. She's being controlled." Rinkmon said.

"Was she exposed to a creature of the Dagon?" George said.

"Yeah!" Rinkmon said.

"Release me!" Dagon shouted. Kari started pouring magic into her hands.

"Kari don't!" Rinkmon said as he tried to stop her, but Diaboromon blasted him in the back and he turned back. Kari fired an energy blast and it broke the seal causing a giant flash and Kari fell back, but nothing was there.

"Wait where is he?" Diaboromon said.

"Maybe it was a dud." Davis said.

"No look to the sky." George said. They looked through an opening and saw a giant octopus like creature up in the sky and that was Dagon. The seal was broken.


	24. Sir Davis

Dagon was in the sky and was like a giant octopus and Davis and the others couldn't believe that was really Dagon or that he was free.

"Hey Kari wake up, I need you." Davis said as he tried to wake Kari up from her being unconscious. "Great now what do I do?"

"Great one how glorious it is to see you." Diaboromon said.

"Yes so I may end your life." George said.

"You can't possibly think you have a chance against that thing with just a sword." Davis said.

"You've been told stories right. The knight always wins." George said.

"You clearly don't know my life." Davis said.

"I remember you." Dagon said. "Now that I am free you won't seal me away again. The whole world is now under my control and so shall you." He reached for them with his tentacles, but was blasted by missiles and they saw the Space Jumper. When it landed Zane and T.K. came running out.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Don't worry about me, look after Kari." Davis said as he handed her to him.

"Please tell me that's not Dagon." Zane said.

"I'm afraid so." Davis said. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." He used the ultimatrix.

"Imperialdramon, but I'm not stopping there." He hit the ultimatrix.

"Imperialdramon mode change to…..Paladin Mode."

"Wow pretty cool." Zane said.

"Come on let's get out of here." T.K. said as they ran for the ship, but multiple blasts blocked them. They saw Reapmon with a strange machine.

"Reapmon! Diaboromon's lackey." Zane said.

"What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"Oh here serving my humble master." Reapmon said.

"Excellent you're here." Diaboromon said.

"What are you up too?" T.K. said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Diaboromon said as he started blasting at them, pushing them back into the ship and were forced to leave. Imperialdramon tried pounding on Dagon. He tried and tried, but Dagon wouldn't go down.

"I don't know what you are, but you cannot stop me." Dagon said.

"Are you so sure?" Imperialdramon said.

"**Omni Sword**."

He brought out his sword and started slashing at him and cut off one of his tentacles with Dagon yelling in pain.

"Guess you're not great as those servants of yours said you were." Imperialdramon said.

"Come test that theory yourself peasant." Dagon said. Imperialdramon ran to slash at him, but Dagon grabbed his arm and blasted it forcing him to drop his sword.

"I still got this." Imperialdramon said as his chest opened up.

"**Giga Crusher**."

Imperialdramon blasted him close range and was able to escape his grasp, but when the smoke cleared Dagon didn't look hurt.

"How!?" Imperialdramon said.

"I am invincible." Dagon said as he wrapped grabbed him and lifted him started shaking him. He then blasted him from his eyes and Imperialdramon got shocked. Dagon then slammed him down on the ground and was forming clouds.

"What's a little rain?" Imperialdramon said, but instead of raining water it rained acid and he felt burned. "Me and my big mouth." Dagon blasted him one more time and knocked him down and he changed back. The ship landed next to him as Zane tried to get a hold of him.

"I got him start the engine." Zane said as he tried to get to the ship.

"You cannot escape." Dagon said as he was ready to fire, but George jumped from a cliff and slashed at him getting his attention and landed.

"You stay away from those kids." George said.

"Did an Ever Knight really just saved us?" Zane said as Davis began to wake up.

"Have at thee." George said as he charged at Dagon, but Dagon fired his energy blast and hit. They thought it was over, but saw George was able to block it.

"Of course that sword." Dagon said as he used his tentacles, but George was able to block them. George jumped up to Dagon's head and slashed right across it.

"Come on George you took that gigantic sushi before and you can again." Davis said.

"Did you hit your head?" Zane said.

"Hey compared to the octopus George is the good guy here." Davis said. Dagon grabbed George, but he was able to struck his sword in the tentacle and Dagon was forced to let go. Dagon fired his energy blast, but George was able to block it.

"I know all your tricks beast. There is nothing you can do to surprise me." George said.

"How about me than?" Diaboromon said as he fired an energy blast on George's back forcing him to drop his guard and was blasted by Dagon and slid right into the ship.

"Whoa that's a perfect score." Zane said.

"Well we're going to need the sword." Davis said.

"Excellent my minion." Dagon said.

"It was nothing." Diaboromon said as Reapmon placed a cuff around his neck. "So I can do this." Reapmon tossed another cuff that clasped on Dagon and started the machine. Dagon's power went to Diaboromon.

"Okay now we go." Zane said as they got on the ship and Kari was up.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine, start flying this thing." Davis said as the ship started to take off. Before they left they saw Dagon become pure energy that went to Diaboromon as his body grew and changed into Armageddonmon.

"So that's what Diaboromon was after this whole time." T.K. said.

"He wanted Dagon's power for himself." Davis said.

"Now everything and everyone is mine." Armageddonmon said.

"Okay what's the plan?" Zane said.

"Well if George is the only one who can use the sword then we need to get him some help." Kari said. "He took a lot of damage and is barely holding on."

"Head to the plumber base on Mount Fuji." Davis said as they flew away as fast as they could.

"**Full Scale Attack**."

Armageddonmon fired missiles, but with Zane's piloting he was able to avoid them and managed to get away.

"Run all you want because your planet is mine now." Armageddonmon said.

….

Mount Fuji

George was being treated Davis and the others were trying to figure out a plan.

"Okay how do we take down something that big?" Zane said.

"Last time it took the combine power of Omnimon and Imperialdramon." T.K. said.

"But this time he has Dagon's power and everyone on Earth is under his control." Kari said.

"I think George is holding our answer." Davis said as they saw he was referring to the sword.

"Azmar did say the sword was made the same as the omnitrix and ultimatrix." T.K. said.

"But we don't know how to use a sword. We could end up hurting ourselves." Kari said.

"But what other choice do we have?" Zane said. Then the alarm went off and when they looked on the cameras they saw Esoterraka warriors and Armageddonmon heading straight towards them.

"That's not good." T.K. said.

"We can't possibly fight them all." Kari said.

"Well if I'm going down I'm going down fighting." Zane said as he absorbed the metal.

"That goes the same to me. " Davis said. "We never let anyone win easily and no matter how tough the situation is we pull through."

"I guess if there's no other way." T.K. said.

"We're in for the fight of our lives." Kari said and Davis used the ultimatrix.

"Tyrannnomon!"

"Go now my soldiers." Armageddonmon said.

"**Destiny Destroyer**."

Armageddomon fired a gigantic energy blast at the top of the mountain that took out most of the base with everyone getting knocked back and George hit the ground causing him to wake up. Davis was able to get up, but hardly the others.

"Well it was a good few minutes." Zane said. Davis looked ahead and saw Armageddonmon become Diaboromon again and was right in front of him.

"At last your end." Diaboromon said and Davis was about to transform. "Don't bother there's nothing you can do no matter what form you take."

"You vile creature, will not get away with this." George said, but couldn't get up.

"You can barely stand." Diaboromon said. Then Davis noticed the sword.

"Maybe not him or my forms, but I got a better idea." Davis said as he grabbed the sword and was covered in armor. "Wow now I really am Kari's knight in shining armor."

"Seriously, at a time like this." Zane complained.

"Ha that's not enough." Diaboromon said.

"Let's find out." Davis said as he ran and tried to slash him, but Diaboromon blocked it with his claws.

"You don't have the guts to finish me with that." Diaboromon said, but Diaboromon was surprised as Davis duck down and struck him with his sword draining him of his power as he was turned back. "You stabbed me?"

"If there's one thing you shouldn't do, it's underestimate me when it comes to guts." Davis said. "Now all that power you had is mine and I'm going to use it to turn everyone back."

"Is that all you want?" Diaboromon said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You could create a world where there is no evil with that power. How else would the Esoterraka obey me?" Diaboromon said. "You can create the world you want."

"A world I want!" Davis said liking the idea.

"Davis wait, you can't." Kari said.

"Why, this could end all our problems?" Davis said.

"Maybe Davis, but remember when there's light there's always darkness." T.K. said. "One can't exist without the other so you could destroy order and bring chaos."

"But it be a world you want Motomiya. You can make it anything you want." Diaboromon said.

"It does sound amazing." Davis said.

"Davis you're letting the power corrupt you." Zane said. "You're starting to become power obsessed like how Axeknightmon was."

"Everyone just stop talking." Davis said as he tried to think.

"Davis please think this through." Kari said. "You use the power how you want, but you need to use it by thinking what's right. Deep down you're still you no matter how much power you have."

"You're right and I know what to do." Davis said as a sword emitted a bright flash that spread everywhere.

"What did you do?" Zane said.

"What I said I do. Turn every Esoterraka back to human and give up this power." Davis said as the armor went back into the sword.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran and kissed him.

"That was totally worth it." Davis said.

"You are a fool." Diaboromon said as Reapmon came.

"I have you master." Reapmon said as they teleported away and Azmar appeared.

"Azmar Dagon's gone and Earth is safe." Davis said.

"I'm aware of that. I'm here taking back what's mine." Azmar said as he stretched out his arms and grabbed the sword. "Nice to have something like this back."

"Wait did you let us in on this just so you can get your sword back?" T.K. said.

"Maybe." Azamr said. "Well until next time young Davis Motomiya, and if your break my ultimatrix you'll be in big trouble." After that Azmar left.

"Well that was quick." Zane said.

"No matter, Earth is safe again and I'm ready for that dinner Kari." Davis said as Kari gave him a peck. Earth is safe again and Davis still the big time hero.

AN: Those who want omniverse sorry, but I have no idea for new digimon, villians, or anything. Plus I'm done with the whole Ben 10 crossover.


End file.
